Impavid
by HopeForDuende
Summary: To be strong is not necessarily in reference to having power and/or strength. It's possible that it could mean to be fearless, to be impavid. OC fem insert. Starting before Naruto is born. Can Hikari save Obito, Kakashi, Rin and keep all of her friends safe? We'll see.
1. Born: I: Meeting my father

**Summary:** To be strong is not necessarily in reference to having power and/or strength. It's possible that it could mean to be fearless, to be impavid. OC self insert.

**HELLO! WELCOME ALL YOU BEAUTIFUL READERS!** This is a self insertion story that won't be based on my personality too much, perhaps my beliefs and actions I would do, but who knows? I'll keep this A/N short so you can read the first chapter, we can get to know each other after each chapter :D

I'd like to express my extreme appreciation at how you, the reader (or if you'd like leave a review so I know your username), bothered to look upon my story. So, in other words, THANK YOU!

**I DO NOT own Naruto. Only the idea of my OC.**

****************IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!******************

So I've noticed you guys sometimes worry about when I'm next/ whether I'm even going to update, so I've decided…

To make a twitter account!

**SPCMRose**

This will be the easiest way to be notified when I update stories along with!

Awesome bonuses!

(Interact with me: ask questions, post fav quotes, give opinions on chaps that will be

replied to ASAP!)

(News: What story I'm working on/when it's coming out)

(Previews of chapters to come out!)

So follow me on twitter for the easiest way to keep track of my stories!

****************THANKS FOR READING!******************

,

,

* * *

><p>(im-PAV-id): adj. from Latin impravidus, from in- (not) and pavidus (fearful): not afraid; fearless.<p>

_Do not spend your time being afraid, instead, become strong so that you are fearless._

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

It was painful, scary and confusing. I won't elaborate on the pain, but I _will_ tell you, the mind of a newly created life is compact and limited. There were things it shouldn't be able to do and everything I seemed to do contradicted this fact. The pain from this was simply excruciating. My brain was trying to cope with something it simply couldn't understand, let alone tolerate.

So it did the only thing it could which was to make it feel as though my entire body, however small, was frozen.

Not the nice kind of frozen which was the extreme cold that was sort of comforting and tolerable. No, this was like when something was so cold it burned.

It was scary because it was dark, utterly devoid of light. Confusing because in the first place I shouldn't even be able to comprehend any of this. My brain wasn't developed enough it shouldn't even be functioning so coherently. I shouldn't be _thinking_.

So I did the only thing I could. I lashed out with my limbs however underdeveloped. Kicking, punching and simply just_ jerking_ them. When I'd first done it I hadn't expected a response. I didn't exactly _know_ I was a baby at such time, but I certainly knew something was wrong with my body. I just didn't know _what_was wrong.

Suffice to say, when I received a response my little brain couldn't comprehend it. It wasn't very personal like someone rubbing my back soothingly, it was distant. A voice, and a rather distant pressure. I would soon realize it was my mother patting her stomach to soothe me.

At the time I froze, stunned. What was that sound? And why was it so quiet? But it's effect was obvious to me. Immediately the voice calmed me. My thoughts quietened and I stopped thrashing. Normally I would have been bothered by this, such a sudden change in mood, but all the movement I'd done had resulted in me being far too exhausted to worry about it.

The next time I 'woke' It felt as though I was slightly more capable. Slightly better to be able to handle so many thoughts that shouldn't be possible. The first I tackled was simply how to deal with it all. I'd need to decide exactly which thought I wanted to follow, and which thought I could put away for later. In the end, it seemed that was enough for me to think about as exhaustion once again swept over me.

I decided upon priorities. The first were the errant thoughts that… wouldn't take much thinking. So I began with the question: where was I? The memories that I knew I should have just weren't there. So I decided I was somewhere. That was a good start considering normally when I thought it would end in me thrashing around like a madman.

I found it odd I could remember words, phrases, feelings and proper reactions. I contemplated it the next time I wasn't so utterly exhausted, perhaps they were so ingrained that even in this state I could still retain that knowledge.

And so I continued thinking and waking… and thrashing. I still became panicked or stressed often, so the best way to deal with it was thrash until I was being soothed by the voice. Well there were two voices now. One considerably lower in pitch than the other, however, both were equally calming.

When there was a change it wasn't a pleasant one. It was easy to figure out my mind was changing I was able to sense things like temperature and movement. This alone made me more confused as it seemed I was constantly moving.

I was brought back to my knowledge of where I was. Clearly I wasn't moving myself, so it was a good guess that I was _in_ something moving.

Which only ended in me having far more questions to solve.

At some point, probably months later, my familiar space that I was used to was ruined. Everything began squeezing, contorting as it grew darker.

There was more pain, more than normal. I won't go into details of the events that followed. Everything became lighter, the unnatural and sudden change made me want to cry.

And I did.

I cried, mourning for my familiar space, the familiar darkness and surroundings. I mourned over the missing silence. _Things_, hands, touched me and lift me. They moved my limbs and tapped my chest. No matter how much I thrashed my soothing voices were nowhere to be heard.

It was so loud, so bright. Too much to take in. I ended up wailing myself to sleep, being that it was my only escape.

When I woke, it was far more comfortable and less noisy. Not as many things were going on. There certainly was more noise than my chamber, but it certainly wasn't the horror it was before.

After a few minutes of consciousness, I _sensed_ someone entering the… room. By sensed, I actually mean I felt their presence. Like an energy with it's own personality. Green and precise, perhaps a little pedantic. A face entered my view, leaning over the medical cot I was in. His face was blurry. My newborn eyes were barely able to notice the finer details.

Nonetheless it was enough to tell the person was a he and that he had glasses. The man's dark hair was tied in a tight ponytail, barely visible as he turned back and forth assessing me. He then picked me up, more tugging on my fragile limbs. But I didn't cry. Instead I stared at him curiously as he checked my well being.

Once he seemed satisfied, I was hauled out of the cot with seemingly no effort and wrapped in a plain white blanket. Which was surprisingly annoying. With my newfound curiosity, I wanted to look around and see where we were going. But the blanket obscured most of my vision and I wasn't strong enough to sit up and look over it's edges.

So I resulted to staring at the ceiling. It was your normal ceiling, as far as I knew. White with lights every couple of meters. We turned a few corners the face above me seemed uninterested and bored. I didn't blame him, it must be rather boring carrying babies around.

We took one last turn and stopped in front of the door. Something moved below me, the mans hand. He knocked first, the sound reverberating in my ear painfully. Then the door was opened and just over the brim of the blanket, I saw a new man.

Like before, I'd sensed him. He seemed more like a blue tinged white around the edges, if I were to decide by color. The energy seemed warm and highly contagious. Something I definitely was going to gravitate myself towards.

Then they spoke. The man holding me talked first, the words were as confusing as everything else. Whether it was because I hadn't developed enough, _grown_ enough, to understand speech. Or, the more likely, I simply didn't understand the words they spoke. A different language.

Even so, when the other man spoke, I couldn't contain my joy. It was his voice. The other voice that soothed me in my long lost chamber. Thus, when I was being passed to him, I met his eyes with a huge smile.

From what I could make out, his hair was white, _fluffy_ and long. It was tied behind his head loosely and the tufts that fell onto his forehead were held back with his headband. His face was adoring as he smiled back at me, his eyes were of a dark color, but warm even so.

As I snuggled into his arms I reached a hand weakly up, my fingers moving slightly as I tried to grab at him. Instead, he reached down with a hand taking mine in his.

The moment was so touching, I was tempted to cry. Instead he looked up resentfully from me and spoke to the man again, the _doctor_ I realized. The doctor nodded and left, saying a word over his shoulder, some kind of goodbye.

Then the man looked at me again, and we were trapped in each others stare for a long time under the doorway. Only broken when I yawned unintentionally.

He chuckled at my yawn, his eyes alighting in amusement and rocked me in his arms. He muttered more words before my eyes closed on their own, the slow rocking pulling me into a happy slumber.

,

,

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

When I woke the man was sitting in a chair within the room. He seemed to be sleeping lightly. Not wanting to disturb him, I remained quiet and simply admired him. His hair seemed so darn fluffy and with my curiosity I couldn't stop from reaching for it.

My hand had only moved a few inches when his eyes shot open. He didn't jump or anything, just opened his eyelids alarmingly fast. I'm not sure why, but it scared me and I dropped my hand immediately and tried to fight the burning in my eyes.

He blinked once, composing himself. Then a doting smile appeared on his face and he said more words that I didn't understand. It didn't matter. It still soothed me.

When he finally broke the loving gaze we were sharing, he reached to his side and I heard something move. His hand came into my line of sight, holding a bottle.

I scrunched my nose and turned my head as much as I could. The liquid inside looked disgusting. My neck seemed rather weak, so my head was hard to move.

The man said a few words then clicked his tongue and put the bottle down. I waited a few more moments before turning back.

He was there again, doting on me. His eyes were slightly troubled and I didn't know why. He wasn't troubled before…

The door opened slowly, it's creak a simple giveaway. The man holding me turned to see who had entered and his smile only slightly shrunk. So he still liked the person then.

Words were exchanged and I so badly wanted to understand them. But all I could do was slowly watch as my fathers expression became serious and slightly irritated. He said some more words in a firm tone, resulting in the door being closed and whoever was there leaving.

He sighed before looking back down at me. When I reached up with both hands he frowned. I managed to put my fingers in my mouth and hold my hands out again, but he didn't understand. Oh, how I hated being unable to communicate.

I resigned to simply falling asleep, my frustration exhausting me far faster than I would like.

When I next woke the man was holding me again. He offered me the bottle once more and I did not protest this time. Anything to make him less sad I suppose.

What he fed me was disgusting. It was thicker than milk but tasted similar. The thing I hated was how it had been warmed. Just _gross_.

I did not stop drinking until he chuckled and pulled the bottle away from me. To my utter relief he seemed far happier than earlier. He set the bottle down and bounced me up and down lightly until, to my horror, I burped.

My face didn't burn as much as I thought it would, but it still blushed. The man seemed to find that rather amusing. He cracked up laughing, head swinging back and letting out a loud laugh that seemed rather musical.

He stopped as soon as I wailed once. His eyes flashed to me and a guilty looked flashed across his face. He mumbled some words and then kissed my forehead.

It was… weird. He was just so big. But still, it seemed so sweet when he planted that kiss. It did not scare me, even though it probably should.

There was more rocking and soothing words. Annoyingly I began to drift off to sleep as well, which seemed hardly fair. But then again time did seem to fly when I was with the man and his adoring gaze.

I woke up yet again. The man was no longer on the chair, instead he was lying on a bed next to me. I was in a cot surrounded by clear walls. I hoped that as long as I could see him, I wouldn't panic.

It was quite useful that the hall lights were constantly on, so enough of it was streaming into our room. Restlessly I scrunched and released the blanket I was lying on. When I grew tired of that, I went about thinking again.

The first voice I'd heard hadn't appeared in at least a few days. So that either meant she was a figment of my imagination… or she was gone. I wasn't sure which one to hope for.

Unfortunately, that brought on a bout of crying, waking the man. It seemed like there would be something better to call him. Hopefully I would figure it out soon enough. Even so he woke up quickly and dashed over to me. He pulled me out of the cot and held me against his shoulder until I cried myself to sleep once again.

Things were eventful the next time I woke. It must have been early afternoon for my father was cradling me in his arms near the rooms window. I quietly peered out of it so as not to alert the man. The window looked out into a park, the leaves were a bright green and as they rustled with the wind. The light glinted off them in a lovely way.

My attention changed when the man said a few words quietly. I yawned as I turned to him, making him laugh lightly. He waited a few moments before talking to me. He got up from the ledge he had been sitting on and clutched me close to his chest. His arm left me for a moment to open the door then we headed out of the room I'd grown used to.

My blanket had been changed. It was no longer white having been replaced by a fluffy blue blanket. The changed confused me until we stepped up to some sort of reception desk. He removed his arm again and I heard the scratching of pen against paper and exchanging of words.

It made sense then. We must have been in a hospital and the white blanket I'd grown fond of had been returned. Although, I was growing rather fond of this new blankets fluffiness.

The man carried me through a door… and another three doors. After the last of which we stepped into blinding light. It wasn't too bad, having grown used to indoor lights, the bright sun wasn't too stark of a change.

We were walking fairly quickly, the mans pace rushed for some reason. I listened to the loud noises we passed. Conversations were buzzing all around so I figured we were on a rather popular path.

So much noise, I'd never experienced this. It made me want to cry again but I knew I shouldn't. Not when the man was clearly trying to get somewhere quickly without stopping. Carefully I calmed myself. Listening to the man's heartbeat and breathing seemed to do the job.

It was around that time I realized I was an infant. A small, helpless newborn being. It answered quite a lot of questions I'd had. Why wasn't I walking for myself? Why was I constantly being carried? Why did I want to cry all the time? No wonder I was so _small_. So _helpless_.

Then, if I was a baby, and this man had fed me, cleaned me and cared for me so far.

That meant he was my father.

,

,

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

Well, that's the end of the first chapter, or if you prefer, prologue. To recap, the main character (Yet to be named, feel free to suggest one if you'd like I was thinking Miyuki, because it means *beautiful happiness* apparently) was born and cared for around four days before the father and her left to head to their new home.

I hope you enjoyed and I look forward to continuing this with you all. Expect updates hopefully at least once a week. Perhaps slightly over, or slightly under. Depending on real life.

Of course, if you have any suggestions regarding format, writing style, grammar, story plot or other things feel free to leave a review or PM me, it's always appreciated :)

**Question: Who do you think the father IS? And what was he so upset about when he talked to the mystery person?**

~I apologise, writing a babies actions is something new to me so I hope it's satisfactory. Do expect at least slightly better chapters to follow (hopefully.)~


	2. Growing: I: My Brother

Summary: To be strong is not necessarily in reference to having power and/or strength. It's possible that it could mean to be fearless, to be impavid. OC self insert.

Well, I'm glad you've continued on to the next chapter! I hope that's because you are interested in this story, or at least enjoy reading it. Perhaps both aha! Thank you everyone for the 86 views, 8 followers and 4 favorites! Huggles for all of you! =^.^= xoxoxoxoxo

I'd like to express my extreme appreciation at how you, the reader (or if you'd like leave a review so I know your username), bothered to continue reading my story. So, in other words, THANK YOU!

**I DO NOT own Naruto. Only the idea of my OC.**

_Edit~~ Have updated chapter so the age is a bit more realistic- thanks to CeresMaria for pointing it out! IDK why I didn't pick up on this, I had the baby milestone site open! I'm such a dinglewit hehe xoxo ^.^ Hopefully I got everything but I'll check it again tonight just in case. (How did I fail spelling __**off**__? And why didn't I pick it up? QQ)_

,

,

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

_When people meet they say first impressions count most. Perhaps it's different with family._

,

,

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

His steps slowed as though he was nervous. It's normal quick rhythm stuttered and shifted so instead it was messy and uncoordinated. However we still managed to make it up the two flights of stairs and exactly one corner before we stood in front of a door.

Father hesitated for a few moments, which was enough time for me to realize that I sensed someone _else_. Their color was similar to my dads, but there was far less white tinging the edges.

Once he sorted out whatever it was that needed to be sorted, father let go of me. I'm not quite sure how he managed it, but he held me in one arm as he reached into his pockets and found the keys. He then unlocked to door and it swung open.

The first thing that happened was my father began to quickly speak words. It was as though he was trying to stop someone from running away. The next was him turning me, so my face was hidden in his chest. Father then took a few steps, I assume he turned to close the door as I heard another audible squeak.

The other presence was still there, it hadn't moved yet. Father took two more steps then faltered.

Rushed words in an angry tone, the voice was deep, but still quite high pitched. A young boy then, I concluded. When he stopped his rant, or whatever it was, father said exactly two things that I'd soon learn meant, "I'm sorry."

It was though everyone released a breath they didn't know they were holding. Soon the presence began moving. Closer. I heard as the boy took tentative steps towards us.

Father said a few words when the boys steps paused, he then turned me so I could see his face. He gave me a smile, as though everything would be okay. I believed him.

He lowered me down slowly, into the boys awaiting arms. At first I wasn't sure what to expect. But when his face came into my vision I couldn't miss the resemblance. The boy had a face quite like fathers. His eyes were dark and his hair a white fluffy mess atop his head.

When our eyes met, his mouth dropped open slightly. His eyes lit with… something. Perhaps joy like fathers. I couldn't really tell. I stared at him with a smile slowly growing on my tiny face. And soon he was smiling as well.

Father said something distantly and the boy was barely affected. Father repeated what he said and the boy chuckled. I frowned at the conversation I hadn't understood. The boy tilted his head then said a string of words in a soothing tone.

Eventually we moved, my eyes never leaving his face. He would glance down at me occasionally whilst we moved. I heard fathers strong steps guiding us up ahead. We went up a small flight of stairs and turned at the second door. It was slid open and the boy entered still carrying me. He sat down and held me carefully so I wouldn't be too jostled.

Father said some words then left and I gazed at the boy, frowning. He repeated the words to me and I simply grew more confused. After a few moments of staring at each other, I grew bored. The attention span of a baby was beginning to annoy me.

The boy realized as I began to fidget that he needed to do something. He looked around the room, panicking slightly. More words and then he was standing and walking me around. I suppose he was giving me a tour.

He balanced me upright so I could see. The first thing he did was walk around the room we were already in. I soaked it all in like a sponge.

The chair was blue with brown stripes. There was a cot in the middle of a room with white details like ribbons and lace. The side wall had wall paper like the others, white with pink and blue spots now and then. It also had a few photos hung up on it.

Finally there was a shelf built into the front wall, with books on the lowest shelf. That made sense. I was a baby after all and if those books fell from a higher height…

It also held a few toys and my hands twitched at the sight.

The boy had been watching my face as I took everything in. When I turned back to him he had a very amused expression on his face. I suppose my reactions were highly entertaining.

He was clearly about to move onto the next room, but I interrupted him with a very lengthy yawn. He blinked a few times then laughed and took me over to the cot, placing me down gently and adjusting my blue blanket so it fit better.

The boy then said a few soothing words as he moved and sat in the chair. This cot wasn't clear so I couldn't see him, but I could feel his presence. The lovely blue tinged with faint white that made me feel_ safe_. I drifted off to sleep fairly quickly, thinking about the boy and my father.

I was shaken awake gently and slowly, my eyes opening to see my father with a bottle. It had been warmed. Drat. I shuddered internally but let him take me out and hold me as he fed me. How could I tell him to stop warming it? Such a shame I couldn't communicate.

After I'd drunk the amount I thought he wanted me to, he… _burped_ me again and we went through the same: laughter, embarrassment, guilt and forgiveness thing. But I ended up happier than I had been before, and I think he was too.

The boy wasn't here that day, and I didn't know why. He seemed young, he couldn't be at school or something alike yet could he?

Even so, father and I had fun. The morning sun streamed through the sliding door, the closest window being in the hallway. Father helped me play with a ball today. I was allowed to hold the soft and tiny thing in my hands and he would roll it along my exposed stomach making me giggle.

My laugh seemed to be contagious, for he would too laugh when I did. The ball was crinkly and made odd sounds, I distantly remembered a term for it. Cellophane. Father seemed rather pleased I was playing with the ball, I suppose he'd been worried about my development.

I had refused that bottle the first time, and it wasn't like I responded to his words.

It seemed I'd stayed awake longer than normal, for when I fell asleep in my cot the sunlight was no longer a bright white, more of a slightly darker yellow.

When I woke it was upon my own terms, I heard sizzling nearby, but nothing was in my vision. Panicked I reached out, searching for those energies. I found two, the boys downstairs and fathers. He was rushing towards me. When he slammed open the door I began crying and he quickly picked me out and rocked me, cooing and shushing me.

I'm not sure what I did to cause his reaction, but he had clearly been disturbed when I searched for his energy. Perhaps that was a rude thing to do. I made a note not to do it again.

Father didn't put me down in the cot, instead he walked me downstairs and held me against him. We stopped and he sat down after pulling a stool out. I saw the boy standing near some kind of a stove and I froze.

He was too young, this couldn't be safe? But there he was, cooking on a stove. The entire situation suddenly began scaring me, so I burrowed my face in fathers chest and he rubbed my back hesitantly. I heard the boy put down what he was holding and walk around the bench, standing near us. Words were exchanged and I was suddenly being placed in the boys hands.

Father got up and went to the stove to my relief. The boy that held me was staring at me curiously. His eyes narrowed after a moment and he closed his eyes in concentration. All of a sudden, a huge surge of his energy spread throughout the room, scaring me senseless. I don't remember much except my following episode of screaming, crying and of course thrashing.

,

,

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

I slept for too long, that was clear to me. When I woke it was early morning, given the amount of shadows versing rising light. My body ached and my limbs were sore. Over the few days I'd been alive, my body had grown slightly stronger. My neck was easier to move, my arms less clumsy and my legs were… well they were coming along. But all that seemed to be a waste because I couldn't move anything. It was all so sore.

No one was in the room again, and I didn't dare try to sense for energies. Firstly, I was worried I'd scare father again. Secondly, I was worried I'd feel the boys chakra _everywhere_ again.

So I waited, which wasn't too difficult because I was still exhausted. I sort of stayed in a half sleep until I heard movement.

The door slid open and the boy appeared, he was tall for his age and could see over the cot relatively easily. When our eyes locked his gaze was troubled and sad. He mumbled words that I didn't understand before moving to sit on the chair.

The next few weeks passed quickly. I was sleeping more often to recover from whatever the energy surge was. Father seemed worried as well as the boy, but I tried my best not to cry or do anything to worry them more.

I just needed rest.

The week passed, mostly in darkness and me sleeping. When I finally woke without any aches and pains I found myself rather… agitated. There was something filling my body, and I didn't like it. It wasn't painful, yet, but it was foreign to me and confusing. I'd never experienced anything like it.

When father came in and saw me rubbing my stomach in an attempt to get rid of the itch, he chuckled and picked me up. He mumbled more words and to my surprise I understood some of them. I'd grown, learned or _something_ I suppose. It was a miracle.

Although it was only one or two, it was a start. "Don't worry… Happens… Natural." That was about it.

Thankfully I picked up words that seemed important. With my unexplainable knowledge I figured that what was happening to me, happened to most people. Perhaps everyone.

That night, was the worst I'd ever experienced. The itching feeling that I was growing interested with, turned to pain. It was as though things were climbing through my body, spreading and growing in spaces that shouldn't have anything.

It was excruciating, and everyone within a few miles would of known it.

I wailed and wailed, thrashed and thrashed. Father came in quickly and simply held me as I thrashed in his arms. The thing spread and filled, it's contents seemed as though they were sharp and cutting. Shredding my insides to pieces.

At some point the pain cleared enough for me to realize that the thing growing in me was energy. Like fathers and the boys. I could feel it.

The pain went late into the night and the next morning, subsiding before lunch time. Almost as soon as it was gone I was asleep, exhausted from my nights tortures.

There were words though, before I drifted off. I suppose the boy had finally grown the courage to enter the room. He walked over to father, his padded steps slow and exhausted. Father said something. "...Morning… Phase… Done."

The boy replied. "Good… Odd."

Father replied again. "Don't worry… won't… Kakashi."

Kakashi? The boy began to leave and father called to him. "Kakashi?"

How had I not picked this up sooner? His name was Kakashi. "... Father."

Oh. Father. So, Kakashi was my brother then?

"You've done well." I understood in its entirety.

Kakashi flustered for a moment, without a word he turned and left. The sliding door signalling his escape.

Fathers sigh was the last thing I heard before drifting off to sleep.

,

,

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

The next months passed rather quickly. Most of the time I was either in my fathers arms or Kakashi's. They would read me stories that I couldn't understand. Kakashi would tell me about his day. Again I couldn't understand. It frustrated me so often that I couldn't understand things. Which is probably why I slept so much. As a baby there isn't much to do but sleep, think and try to move. Well at least that's what I did.

Finally late into the fifth month of my life things changed. It was a gradual change of course. My neck and back were stronger, which let me sit up on my own for small periods of time. My arms were no longer useless sausages at the side of my body. I could actually _lift _them.

After my foul breakfast, Kakashi came into the room. He walked quickly up to the side of my cot. The sight of his face made me jump slightly and he laughed. "... Morning. Didn't… Scare…"

He picked me out of the cot and lowered me to the ground. My blanket was forgotten in the cot which left me… Wait. when did they change me?

I was dressed in what seemed to be a tight fitting panda kigurumi. I resisted the urge to squeal when I felt the ears atop my head.

Don't even get me started on the paws.

A-freaking-dorable!

Noticing my discovery, Kakashi grinned widely and rubbed my head. I scowled at him but he only continued rubbing until I swatted weakly at his arm.

My brother turned and grabbed a board from behind him, placing it in between us. He said words. Unfortunately I didn't understand any of them.

At my confused look he sighed and began showing me how to play. The board was divided into squares and he had an assortment of colored cubes. It seemed the aim was to line up four of the color in a row. Simple enough.

Kakashi began, placing a green square. I placed a pink the opposite end. He frowned at my move, but placed another green one next to his already placed one.

Hmm. I blocked it off with my pink one.

He gave me an annoyed glance before placing down another square. I did the same and we repeated this process until there was only one more square to fill.

I'd managed to block most of his rows off. But unfortunately he was the one with the last piece.

Surprisingly, he didn't overly celebrate his win other than smiling smugly for a second and clearing the board. We began again.

This time I won.

Kakashi seemed kind of surprised, but he began the next match with heavy determination.

It was on.

He place his green square top right.

I placed mine top left.

Our eyes locked.

He slammed his down next to mine and I copied. I flashed him a look, as though saying 'whatcha gonna do 'bout that? Brother.' My lips curled evilly.

Kakashi's right eye twitched.

Our moves were almost immediate, he placed strategically but I would place just as well. We were down to the last few blocks and it didn't take me long to figure out who would win.

I would block his last row, but he had another going. He'd place there… And I'd have to go there… Which left him with-

No!

Kakashi must have figured it out as well, for he was looking at me with a rather annoying smug grin.

Furious, I swept my tiny arm out in an attempt to wipe the board, but the pieces didn't move. Confused, I looked up to see the entire board surround in his blue energy.

Cheater.

I lunged at him like a ferocious tiger. My arms pushed me off the ground as I aimed for his throat.

Only to fall on my face.

_Oh right. Baby equals tiny._

Both of us were stunned. Kakashi had dropped his energy and made a move to care for me. The pain washed through my chin that had taken the brunt of the blow.

When he was about to pick me up I snapped up and swept the pieces off the board.

Ha! Beaten by a baby. I turned to him, 'How do you like that?'

I was getting rather good with looks.

Kakashi just stared at me blankly, blinking a few times. I don't think he really understood what had happened.

And that's how father found us. He walked in, saw me on the floor with a red chin and Kakashi looking stunned. I lifted myself up and held my arms out for him.

He lifted me up in his arms, taking Kakashi's hand in his other. He took us downstairs to the kitchen and pulled out some ice for my chin.

Kakashi was finally composed and was sending death glares at me. I simply smiled innocently back.

Again, he just got beaten by a two month old.

Wrecked.

"What happened?" Father finally asked after I was lying comfortably in his arms.

Kakashi sighed and looked to the floor. He spoke but I couldn't catch many of the words. Something about colors.

Father looked at him and back to me before cracking up laughing. His entire body was shaking with the sound and Kakashi was fuming in embarrassment. If I weren't so tired I probably would have joined in with the laughing, but it would of been more of a gurgle if I had tried.

When he stopped laughing he wiped the tears from his eyes and kissed me on the forehead. He did the same to a reluctant Kakashi before taking me back to my cot.

He checked me over again before setting me down in my cot. I suppose he was satisfied with my chin. Good. I didn't particularly want a scar or anything.

I heard him talk to Kakashi as the two left the room. They slid the door closed and turned for the lights. Well, if that wasn't a signal for me to go to sleep I didn't know what was.

My eyes close instantly and I yawned right before falling asleep.

Kakashi was there again in the morning. He wasn't a sore loser.

Perfect.

I will be beating him rather often.

,

,

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

A few weeks later Kakashi came in wearing a kigurumi like mine.

It was a bunny.

A pink bunny onesie.

My brother was wearing a pink bunny onesie for his pyjamas.

What...

He picked me out of the cot, wishing me a good morning. It seemed Father was sitting in the chair so he took me over to him to get fed. Once that was all over Father sat down with Kakashi and I. A sheet of paper with sums and characters on it was laid neatly on a piece of tile.

Father took a pencil and began completing the first sum. He explained some things to me although none of it was really necessary. I could pretty much do the whole thing already, except for those weird characters at the end.

I sat patiently as he handed me the pencil. I wasn't sure about child development, but maybe I shouldn't answer these so soon? Oh well. I shrugged internally and began filling in the questions. It took me a while to get the characters right, in the end they weren't easily readable but I was only a baby. They were simple addition and subtraction questions with a multiplication problem at the end.

The questions were written in odd characters as well. I had to infer from what Father had done and the characters written at the top of the page. I guess they were all the numbers in order. Anyway, I got the first three done eventually.

I looked up after writing six for the third answer to see Father wide eyed. I frowned at him and felt as though I was going to cry. I hated seeing father so… confused.

He noticed my expression of course and gave me a smile. I could easily see the confusion still deep in his eyes.

I made a conscious effort not to answer the questions so easily anymore.

Kakashi left around the sixth question that I was 'stuck' on. He said goodbye to father, hugging him. Then he picked me up. He had the same confusion deep in his eyes but he kissed my forehead and wished me goodbye and goodluck.

Father continued pushing me on the questions, so reluctantly I filled the rest in. I of course took longer than I had before, but I think he saw through my attempt to fail. The characters at the end remained a mystery until he began pointing at them.

He read them out loud, and I picked up a few of them that I understood. For the others he pulled out a book and show me pictures.

Then he gave me the pencil and made me copy the characters whilst saying the words to them.

That's pretty much how the day went. Father gave me words and explained them to me. I then copied them and repeated them. By the end I had a much better grasp on the language, but I certainly was missing a lot of information.

And that's how the next few months passed. During the week father would teach me. We would read books and play games. He'd teach me more words and problems, mostly maths but we'd often branch into some science things. Although with the language issue it took a long time to simply understand one sentence.

When I was nearing three months old, I was rather bored when Kakashi was cooking his dinner one night. So I decided to mess with the energy again. I'd picked up a few things from conversations and the science I'd been learning.

I still didn't have the right name for it, but I knew know that the pain I'd experienced a while ago was because of it. Which I had kind of guessed but, it's always great to have confirmation.

Anyway I was bored, so I decided to mess with this energy. Finding it within me was… difficult. It seemed it was easier to feel other peoples energy than my own. That kind of confused me, seeing how painful it had been originally.

Oh well. I found it flowing through my body, it was kind of a red mixed with pink color. A light ruby I suppose. It was a nice color, but that was where the positives ended.

The energy itself felt like glass shards that had been mixed into a shake and sent streaming through my body. It wasn't doing any physical damage, that I knew. But it was a very annoying thing to have to focus on. It also wasn't painful, which I didn't understand. It was just… there, and sharp. But it caused no pain.

Weird right?

And then, it still felt very uncomfortable. I definitely was not used to having this entire other network running through me.

None the less I found it. And then I harnessed it. The concept seemed simple, move the flowing weird stuff so that it would cling to my body like fire. Probably not the best concept now that I think about it.

Somehow I managed to spread it through my body and expand it. Slowly the energy crept out of my skin and began flowing off in visible waves.

Proud, I called up to Kakashi. Well it was more of a babble. "Kaka!"

He turned and his eyes widened when he saw the waves coming off me. "What are you doing Hikari?"

Oh yeah, that was my name by the way. Father had taught it to me in our lessons. I couldn't say much more than babble, so I simply held out my arms for him.

Instead of coming over to inspect me like I thought he would, he just sent me a frightened glance before dashing off. I frowned and reigned in my energy. It didn't seem to exhaust me much, but it certainly had taken some effort.

Kakashi came back in with father and stood in front of me. "Do it again Hikari. Show father."

I nodded hesitantly and did it again. the ruby aura clung to me tightly. Fathers jaw dropped slightly and he held up his hand to my glowing arm. "Hikari... Panda bear. Do you mind lowering that now sweety?"

He looked worried so I quickly ended the waves and stood up to hug his leg. Kakashi seemed to be in deep thought and father didn't hug me back.

Well. I wasn't going to be touching my energy again for a long time. Not it father gets so mad about it.

,

,

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

I soon found myself at the lovely age of seven months. I'd begun teething, cue internal shudder. It was awful for me and awful for my family. They were kept up most nights from my crying.

But a good thing was I seemed to finally be able to crawl. It was a little early when I began around the start of my sixth month of life. I figured this from dads shocked look when I first did it. But I didn't care. It was so nice to be able to move for myself. Because of all the moving and growing I'd been given three new kigurumi's! A lion, owl and squirrel. My dad was the best!

Dressing up as a squirrel? I mean, come on!

C-flippin-ute!

The only thing was, father was overprotective. He wouldn't let me crawl anywhere other than in my room. For that alone he would stand over me and pick me up at the slightest tilt.

Dang this man was crazy.

Kakashi seemed less careful though. When father was gone he'd let me crawl around the entire house as long as he was nearby. So currently I was exploring the living room. It was rather spacious with simple furniture in the middle and pale green wallpaper. There were no photos but there were a few paintings. I wondered absently about the photos as I crawled over to Kakashi.

He had also seemed to notice I'd drink formula far more eagerly if it wasn't warmed. How had he noticed this? Let's just say he forgot to warm it one day. Kakashi was also a rather caring big brother. He'd been the one to start me on solid foods, but never the disgusting stuff from jars.

No, in fact he would boil pumpkin and mash it just for me. Adding some butter and herbs so that it actually tasted nice. Kakashi freaking _cooked _for me. A freaking four year old was cooking for me.

We'd formed a pact at some point. Kakashi had noticed me secretly playing with my energy, which I'd recently learned was called chakra. So he would help me. He showed me how to manipulate my chakra so it would only focus in one point. How to manipulate water and fire with it. I couldn't do it yet, but he'd demonstrated walking on walls and the roof.

Father came home to him one day holding a kunai in my face.

Kakashi didn't have a chance of survival.

Before I knew it the kunai was thrown away, embedding in a nearby wall. Kakashi was scooped up in my fathers arms and I was left alone in the living room.

Absently I wondered if I should feel guilty.

We were far more careful when we practiced from then on. I mean he was only showing me the kunai. We'd never worked on anything other than chakra.

By the time I was in my late seven months I'd learned to walk, albeit clumsily. Father was slowly becoming less worrisome. Kakashi was hardly home during the week now. Apparently he was attending an academy where he was training to become a ninja.

A freaking _ninja_!

I didn't know what to believe anymore.

One morning when Kakashi was absent again, father had taken it upon himself to teach me some chakra control exercises. I was a little confused when he pulled out the light bulb but I caught on quickly.

When he held it, I felt as he channeled his chakra into the bulb. It soon was lighting up the room with its glow.

Amazed, I took it from his outstretched hand and tried it myself.

Nothing happened.

Father frowned. "These bulbs work off chakra, I don't understand."

I shrugged and funneled more chakra, so much that my hand was going numb from the overload. The bulb shuddered at the influx but suddenly stilled. I narrowed my eyes and leaned closer, peering into the small globe.

Inside, I could barely make out the filament covered in...

Rubies?

But there it was. The bulb began to coat itself in a ruby tinted crystal, the entire thing surrounded by the odd matter in minutes.

Father didn't try that exercise with me again, I couldn't blame him.

,

,

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

Well there we go, second chapter complete and WHEW was it long. 5k words. Wow, dunno how often I'll be doing that.

So I've updated sooner than I expected, yay. I'm glad because I really want to get through her first couple of years so we can get back to cannon, Huzzah! I'm so excited! I know it was long, but we covered a lot.

Recap: Hikari met her brother whom scared her by pulsing his chakra powerfully. She then grew her chakra coils which she was not used to. The months followed with her learning to speak, read, write and the basics like maths and science. We also discovered more about her unique chakra and her bond with father and brother. Wasn't that game just adorable n.n So much fun writing it! I hope you liked it!

CeresMaria : Correct about the father, but it's Kakashi's sister ^.^! xoxo

I hope you enjoyed and I look forward to continuing this with you all. Expect updates hopefully at least once a week. Perhaps slightly over, or slightly under. Depending on real life.

Of course, if you have any suggestions regarding format, writing style, grammar, story plot or other things feel free to leave a review or PM me, it's always appreciated :)

**Question: Do you like the name Hikari?**

_**~~I'm in need of a beta, if anyone is interested review or PM me. I can only find so many mistakes and rewrite paragraphs so differently.~~**_

~I apologies, writing a babies actions is something new to me so I hope it's satisfactory. Do expect at least slightly better chapters to follow (hopefully.)~

~*So I created a cover for this story, tell me what you think! BTW the colored eye is a good representation of the color of her chakra!*~


	3. Growing: II: New friends

**Summary**: To be strong is not necessarily in reference to having power and/or strength. It's possible that it could mean to be fearless, to be impavid. OC self insert.

Pfft, aren't you guys so lucky? I just love yah too much xoxoxox I'm updating far too often aha XD Hopefully that won't last cause I'm scringing out on my homework n.n Oh well. It's worth it! So this one is about another 5k in words. I haven't gone through it all thoroughly, so I apologies for any repeated sentences, weird paragraphs, spelling errors or plot holes. I'll go over it and update it later. I just wanted to get i tou thtere! omg that messed up really bad I just wanted to get it out there!

BTW I have a wireless apple keyboard that I'm dying to type with, but my FREAKING COMPUTER WON't RECOGNIZE IT. GRR. Anyways, just a glimpse into todays frustrations. YAY FOR CLUNKY KEYBOARDS X.X

I'd like to express my extreme appreciation at how you, the reader (or if you'd like leave a review so I know your username), bothered to continue reading my story. So, in other words, THANK YOU!

_~Edit 1: 7 reviews, 18 favs and 31 follows? OMG GUYS I CAN'T BELIEVE IT IM GONNA CRY OMG ;-; (CRIES TEARS OF JOY!) Too much love... can't... hold it...~_

_CeresMaria :_ YOU ARE AWESOME! Please keep pointing stuff out like that! It's so helpful! Only if u want of course though xoxo

Storytellerlover : Hmm I didn't realize it was so popular QQ my bad x.x Thank you so much! I'm trying to figure out exactly how I want to style my stories so please tell me if this chapter was better or worse than the previous! xoxox

Miyuusen : I'm so glad you're enjoying this! I'm glad you liked that I included the womb bit. I wasn't sure how to go about it. xoxox ty darlin' (heart)

Strife666: Updated really fast! Your hopes were answered! xoxoxox ty

wolvesnight : Thanks so much! Writing for babies is H.A.R.D! xoxoxo

Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, fav'd, followed and even READ this story. It's too much, really! I really didn't expect this response for my story x.x XOXOXOXOXO Hugs n kissles for all of you beautiful people!

**I DO NOT own Naruto. Only the idea of my OC.**

**~~Edit: Forgot to mention that I do not own the lyrics to Bob Dylan, forever young~~**

,

,

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

_Insanity runs in my family. It practically gallops. ~ Cary Grant_

,

,

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

When my first birthday was nearing, father seemed rather frazzled. He was always heading out during the afternoon, leaving me with Kakashi. I suppose Kakashi was officially responsible enough now.

I tried not to be a fussy child. I hardly cried and did my best not to annoy my family. In return, Kakashi didn't utterly hate me and want to avoid me.

"Kash?" I managed as I crawled up to him. He didn't seem to mind the nickname.

He let go of the box and it landed lightly on the table. "What's wrong Riri?"

Yeah. I had a nickname too. "Cwshtel?" I tried.

He chuckled and patted my head before helping me onto the table next to the box. "You can practice your crystals now. I want to work on control today."

Kakashi was also taking responsibility for helping me with my crystal ability, or 'jutsu'. Although it didn't involve any hand signs. Yet. But then again I was only making very small crystals.

They would deteriorate as soon as I stopped applying chakra, so they weren't really worth any money. But maybe one day I could make a living off selling this stuff.

"Make the crystals as big as I say okay?" He then formed his hands into a rough size.

I sighed. I hadn't yet been able to control how big my crystals were. My chakra control was advanced for my age, but not enough for this. None the less I tried making the crystal to his size.

The chakra flowed from my fingertips, mixing with the air and transforming the molecules into a rather messy and discolored crystal. But it was about the right size.

Slowly I lowered it into the box and I watched sadly as it crumbled into dust that faded away. "That wasn't too bad Riri. Do it again but make sure the crystal is perfect."

He showed me a size again and I repeated the process, the resulting crystal perfect in color and clarity, except it was too small.

And that's how we spent the afternoon before my birthday. By dinner I was exhausted, my chakra reserves nearly depleted. But I had a far better grasp on my ability.

Dad made us a hefty serving of Yakitori, my favorite. He of course had extra honey glazed on mine and I made sure to thank him. As best as I could whilst my mouth was full. He also gave me a small side of Miso soup.

Kakashi didn't seem to enjoy chicken much, neither did father. I supposed they prefered red meats like beef. Even so it was a rather enjoyable dinner, perfect after such a difficult day of training.

Once dinner was done father brought both of us to Kakashi's room. I guess I was sleeping with him tonight. Father had sung before, but he'd never sung us to sleep. So I was rather excited when he sat down on the ground near us and began.

"May God bless and keep you always. May your wishes all come true-

May you always do for others. And let others do for you-

May you build a ladder to the stars. And climb on every rung-

May you stay forever young. May you stay forever young."

That was all I heard before I drifted off to sleep.

I was faintly aware of the kiss father gave me as he left and Kash wrapping his arms around me protectively.

,

,

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

"Happy birthday Riri! Happy birthday Riri! Happy birthday dear Hikari! Happy birthday to you!" Kakashi sung loudly into my ear and I startled awake.

He bounced up and down, his Kigurumi bunny ears flopping around. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes. "Mownin' Kash.

He giggled and stood up, turning around.

Oh gawd that giggle and bunny tail!

"Father! She's awake!" Kakashi yelled as he hopped… sorry, walked towards the door.

That bunny pyjama will be the end of me.

Although. I've been known to be wrong before.

In walks father with a breakfast muffin lit with candles. The two begun singing happy birthday until they crouched in front of me.

A bunny and a..

A bloomin' wolf.

My dad was dressed in a wolf kigurumi.

Oh dear lord…

"Happy birthday Hikari!" The two shouted in unison.

I shuddered once more before grinning and blowing out the single candle. It didn't blow out fully and Kakashi laughed before helping me.

Father then clapped and placed the muffin in my hands before squishing us both in a big hug.

"My little Risu-chan, who'd have thought you'd turn one so soon eh?" Father teased whilst rubbing my head, messing up my short, silver and floppy hair.

Yes. Father called me Risu. I was called a squirrel.

I suppose I did like nuts though.

He was, however, at my mercy when I scrunched up my nose. "Sqwillel?"

"Oh dearie I'm sorry. I shouldn't be patronising you on your birthday." He quickly backtracks and grabs my arms, kissing my forehead.

I giggled as his beard scruff tickled me. "S'okay." I paused and looked at Kakashi. "Patw-nising?" I repeated.

He grinned smugly. "It's _patronizing_. It means he's making fun of you." My mouth formed a small 'o' and I turned back to father.

Kakashi had gotten up and left the room. I sensed his chakra as it wove through the hallway into his room. Father held my hand and helped me up. He then lead me out to the loungeroom. "I wanted you to open all your presents during the party, but you _must_ open this one now."

He crouched down and took the muffin from my hand, placing it on the table. He then handled me a package wrapped in pale lime. "Open it Ris... Hikari-chan."

I narrowed my eyes at his near slip-up but went ahead and unwrapped my gift.

As I pulled it out my jaw dropped.

Brown material, tail with wire in it so it stuck up and is that… a banana on it's side?

Father mustn't have any idea what clothes babies could wear.

I sighed and indulged him. Taking off my current kigurumi, leaving me in my diaper, I heaved on the new monkey outfit Father had bought. Once it was halfway up my arms slacked and Father helped me. "Aha! Aren't you just the cutest little Saru?"

Yay. A new nickname.

Kakashi came in with new clothes. He actually dressed up for today. A long grey button up shirt and black pants to match. "I told you she'd be sick of them dad."

Father shook his head. "She loves her kigurumis."

I just rolled my eyes at his expectant look.

"Nevermind that. We have breakfast made." Kash said as he dished out the miso soup and rolled omelets. I grinned.

Such a lovely breakfast.

Father got up to help him. He poured out three glasses of milk and brought them over. "You looking forward to the party?" Father asked as he sat across from me.

I shrugged as best I could. "Who's coming?" I asked in full.

"Well." He paused scratching his head. "Everyones busy and…" He trailed off at my look of disappointment. "But we are going to go to the park!" He tried.

So basically by party father meant just having a fun day.

Kakashi came over with the food then, plopping down next to me. "Father says when my birthday comes in a few weeks, people are going to be able to make it. We can share my birthday if you want?"

I blinked. He wanted to… share his birthday?

"If you don't like that then I'm sure we can organise another party. Maybe in a few months." He quickly backtracked.

Share his birthday? I paled and looked down, shaking my head as fast as I could. "Nononono. S'okay." Wow. Wide range of vocabulary huh?

,

,

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

My party didn't go as badly as I thought. After breakfast we moved onto a fun game of charades. Let's just say wearing a monkey suit and trying to imitate a monkey so that your dad can guess 'monkey', should be classified as cheating.

After that Father walked with me on his neck and Kakashi at his side. We headed out for the first time in a while. Only when I was four months old and hurt my knee did I leave the house. First birthday also marked my first time out of the house.

I did say he was overprotective.

Not too many people were wandering the streets. I guess most of them were working. We walked past a restaurant at one point and Father pointed us to it proudly. "This is Gyudon-ya. They have the best gyudon in town. I go there all the time."

Kakashi and father both began to salivate and I groaned. The two actually began walking towards it zombie like. Irritated I slapped my hand as hard as I could against fathers face. With a start he coughed and stuttered for a moment. "Let's move on Kakashi…"

Longing stares were exchanged. Heart-broken cries sounded.

The park was fun. Kakashi and I played tag, although I couldn't run so mostly Kakashi just walked in circles before I tired out too much. Father joined in and both Kakashi and I were chasing after him.

Kash caught up to him first, jumping on his leg and managing to pull him down. I think father just let him. The two were laughing as I crawled on to the top. "We gotchu!" I announced proudly before I lost my balance and fell on my butt beside father.

He was still laughing as he checked me over. I tried to tell him I was okay but he just ignored me.

After the park we headed home and father read a story as I opened my presents.

The first was a few new books which I thanked father grately for. Kakashi's present was next and I was surprised to see wooden throwing sticks. "They're for practice." Kakashi said hesitantly.

I beamed at him, thanking him as much as father. By the end he was blushing and rubbing his neck sheepishly.

Two more from father, a new blanket and toy. The blanket was fluffier than anything I'd ever fluffed before, except fathers hair of course. It was also my favorite shade of orange. The toy was a large stuffed panda and I couldn't contain my squeal of happiness.

After that we played with the throwing sticks until the moon had risen. Mostly I just chewed on them absently as Kakashi threw them.

Father tucked us into Kakashi's bed again. But when he climbed in between us I couldn't contain my giggle. "Now kiddies. We're gonna go right to sleep tonight."

He sung to us again, the same beautiful tune. It certainly expressed the love he had for the two of us.

It was perfect.

It was ours.

,

,

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

The next few weeks passed quickly and Kakashi's birthday loomed overhead. I had begged father to take me out so I could buy things for him. In the end father agreed to buy whatever I had on my list.

It took me a few nights to think of the perfect things, but once I had father went out and bought what I needed.

We had prepared the living room for the party. Because we'd actually be having guests streamers were hung around the room. There was an assortment of balloons and banners marked with 'Happy birthday!".

Kash didn't seem very excited about the birthday. It worried me. Normally he'd been one to easily express his emotions, but now he tried to hide them. I didn't like it, I mean, we were his family.

And so when father and I showed off our hard work Kakashi gazed at it blankly. "Nice." He said simply before climbing the stairs and hiding in his room.

I turned to father with a worried expression, but he didn't seem bothered in the slightest. Should I ask father about my concerns? Or would it be best I didn't mention them? There was a part of Kakashi's life that had always worried me.

He was training to become a ninja. A heavy weight to put on a kid.

"Risu, take these to the table in the corner." Father handed me Kakashi's presents.

I nodded and toddled over. They were light so I managed to stack them with little difficulty. When I turned father was missing.

Worried, I carefully began searching for his chakra signature. I found him with Kakashi.

Perhaps father actually was worried.

,

,

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

In the morning, I toddled into Kakashi's room and leant over his face. Then, very loudly I shouted into his ear. "Happy birshway Kash!"

He woke with a start but grinned when he saw me. "Good morning Riri." He said tiredly before sitting up and pulling me into a hug.

Father came in then, muffin in hand. "Happy birthday son!" He yelled and handed him the muffin.

Kakashi took it brightly and blew out the candles. He then turned to father and pulled him into a hug. "I made you gyudon for breakfast. Get dressed both of you! I want to eat!"

My brother grinned happily whilst I groaned. Beef for breakfast. I toddled back to my room and did my best to pull on the only actual clothes I had. White shirt and black shorts. I got the pants on fine but the shirt gave me trouble. "Kash?"

He pulled on his shirt and walked to me, taking my shirt and helping me get it on. He then adjusted my hair before frowning. "How is it possible your hair is worse than mine?"

I giggled and he smiled cheerfully. "Come on Riri. Breakfast."

We'd nearly finished breakfast when the first guest arrived. I recognized him distantly. The man had snake-like eyes and pale face. "Hatake-sama! Where's the boy?" He asked cheerfully when father opened the door.

Hatake? Sakumo Hatake?

"Orochimaru my friend! No need for such polite greetings." Father turned and gestured to Kakashi. "The birthday boy is here."

Kakashi Hatake…

Orochimaru...

No way.

"Happy birthday boy!" Orochimaru knelt down and handed him a gift. "I brought this back from my last mission. Hopefully it treats you well."

Kakashi bowed and thanked him before moving to place the gift on the table.

Orochimaru then turned to me. "And how is this little one?"

"This is Hikari." Father turned to me with a proud grin. "She's my daughter."

Another guest arrived, jumping through the open window. "How old is this one? You've been hiding this from us, ne Saku-kun?"

"Damnit Tsunade! You're going to scare the kids." Father rushed over to the lady, fuming.

Tsunade?

Lady Tsunade?

"Oh drop it Saku-kun. I didn't scare them and if I did they aren't fit to be ninja." Tsunade huffed and crossed her arms.

To add to the fun, another man walked in through the open door with a young boy. "Sorry to be so late. Asuma really wanted to get Kakashi another present at the last second."

The man nudged the boy in Kakashi's and I's direction before turning to the other adults. "Hello! My name is Asuma!"

The boy was far too energetic for my liking. "Ah! Asuma! Father said you wouldn't make it."

"Oh Kaka-kun. I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world!" He walked forward and bumped his fist into Kakashi's shoulder before whispering into his ear. "Who's the kid?"

Kakashi blinked before looking at me. "That's my sister. Hikari."

Asuma frowned. "She's kinda quiet."

My brother bristled defensively. "She's not used to meeting new people." He turned to me encouragingly. "Riri this is my friend Asuma."

"H-hello." I stuttered out.

The boy grinned at me. "Hey! Want to play a game of ninja?"

I glanced at the newest guest to arrive. He introduced himself as Jiraiya.

Oh my…

"Tssk. Asuma she's too young." Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Well how about she team with me? Two against one." Asuma tried.

My brother was thoughtful for a minute before looking at me expectantly. I fumbled for a second trying to focus my thoughts. "Sure."

He nodded and grabbed Asuma's hand. We headed out to the rather large balcony our home had. After the adults had their initial conversation they came outside and watched us play.

I was pretty much useless, so instead I just watched.

Kakashi was… incredible. He was so fast as he threw the toy kunais. They hit with deadly accuracy.

How had I not seen it sooner?

My memories I had were still unexplainable to me. But there were just… things.

I hope one day I'll remember everything, the most likely hypothesis I've come up with was that I had another life before this one.

I remembered a few things from that life. Standing in front of a mirror. Writing something in class. But one thing that I remembered in its entirety was a show I used to watch all the time.

It was called Naruto.

And it featured some rather colorful characters.

Kakashi Hatake, teacher of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.

But was my brother really _that_ Kakashi? The little four year old who I loved with all my heart?

I pushed those thoughts away. I knew I couldn't handle bringing up those memories yet. They needed to stay suppressed for a long, long time.

I _was_ only one year old.

,

,

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

A few months before my second birthday we stood outside the academy. Father had me clinging to his neck as I held up a flag that read 'congratulations'. I had no doubt Kakashi would pass this test.

Not because I knew he grew to be a jounin from my memories, but because he was my brother. I knew my brother better than I knew myself.

"Really father? A little excessive don't you think?" Kakashi's voice sounded from behind us and I turned.

"Kashie!" I shouted and waved my flag. "You passed!"

He adjusted his headband sheepishly. "Yeah Riri. Don't shout about it…"

Father took it one step further. He bent down and scooped up a flailing Kakashi, grabbing me in his other hand. He pressed all our faces together. "Woo! You're the best, son! Isn't that right Risu-chan?"

"Kakashi is the best ninja in the world!" I agreed loudly.

I swear my brother was going to set himself on fire from how red he was becoming.

Father and I laughed all the way back home. Kakashi to his credit eventually gave in and joined us in our loud cheering.

My brother was growing up.

,

,

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

By the time I was two years old Kakashi was hardly ever home. He was always out on missions with his team. Father only grew prouder each day but gosh darn I missed him. No matter how happy he made father.

"Risu-chan." Father called out as I finished my second lap. "You're stumbling over your toes too much. Stop looking at your feet."

"Yes father!" I called and quickly snapped my head up.

Father nodded and went back to preparing for my afternoon chakra training.

Since I'd first shown signs that I could run father had me practicing each day. I couldn't jump well yet, but he'd make me do it anyway. He was a… brutal teacher. I don't know where all his hesitance to my crawling had gone.

Maybe Kakashi had something to do with it. He probably persuaded father that I wanted to train.

But this is a bit excessive.

I slapped my hand against the fence and turned back. Father had encouraged me to use chakra to boost my speed but it never felt right. It was easier for me just to run naturally. From fathers disapproving eyes I knew I'd have to change that one day.

"Risu-chan move onto push ups now then you're going to do jumping jacks." He called out.

Oh my… Jumping jacks. Father really wasn't in a good mood today.

I sighed and dropped to the floor. I couldn't go too far down yet so I focused more on quantity than quality. So to speak.

Once that horror was done father sat down with me on the woven matt. He shoved over the balls of paper and I groaned. Now I wasn't much to complain, but this was stupid. "Father, really?"

He nodded. "I didn't soak them in water today."

"I noticed." I said bluntly.

The scrunched up paper balls varied in size and weight. The first I picked up seemed to be the smallest one. What I was supposed to do, was created a crystal that is roughly the same size as the paper.

I'd have to mold the crystal so it surrounded the paper, whilst not being hollow. It was difficult because I couldn't convert the paper into crystal, not yet at least. It took an extreme amount of concentration to avoid the thin material.

After a few minutes I held up the crystal victoriously. It wasn't very clear but I didn't care.

"Test it." Father pointed to a rock.

I groaned but got up and walked over to the rock. I reeled my arm back and threw the crystal. It shattered against the stone, the paper within rolling and landing at me feet.

Father shook his head. "Next one better not shatter or you'll be doing more jumping jacks."

Well, that's my cue. I returned to the pile and continued my training.

When Kash returned he collapsed on the couch exhausted. I ran from the backyard to jump on top of him. Air whooshed out of his lungs as I kissed his cheek. "Welcome home Kashie!"

"Argh, get of me Riri!" He yelled lightly.

Father walked in then, wrapping the dark grey cloth around his ponytail to keep it neat. "Now now you two. I'll get dinner on. Why don't you help Kakashi with his stuff Risu-chan?"

I nodded eagerly and hopped off. I grabbed his backpack and began lugging it. He followed grabbing the travel bedroll. "You'll never guess what I did today Kakashi-sama! I actually made a crystal that didn't shatter! Father was so proud and he didn't make me do the extra push ups he was gonna give me!"

Kakashi grunted. "What did you do today? More missions? Any better than the D-ranks you're always complaining about?"

When he dumped the bedroll and collapsed on the bed I sighed. A normal person would get mad at him for being so rude. A normal two year old at least. Instead I hugged him. "I'm glad you're home. I've missed you the past three days." Then I left the room, sliding his door closed.

Father was cooking dinner and I climbed up on the stool to help him. As I waited I began covering the bench in a thin layer of crystal. When he turned and noticed it he chuckled and shook his head at me. "I thought you were exhausted Risu-chan."

"Crystals are fun." I frowned. "Except when you force me to make them."

He sighed and wiped his hand on a cloth. "I'm only doing it for your own good baby. If you don't want to learn anymore we don't have to."

"No! I like training. It's just hard." I pouted and released my chakra so the crystals dissipated.

Father placed the dishes down once I removed the crystal and served dinner. "If you want to be a ninja. You have to work hard."

He hummed the song he always sung to us as he dished the rest of the food. His words slowly sinking in

Ninja.

I was going to be a ninja.

,

,

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

So I wanna address some things (I wanted to address more things but I forgot them):

1) I did some research, Orochimaru should still be in the village at this time. If that's wrong please tell me.

2) If Risu and saru don't mean Squirrel and monkey please tell me.

3) Are the kigurumi jokes getting old? IDK I love imaginning Kakashi in a pink bunny onesie :D

4) I hope this is all realistic. I tried to refer more to baby milestone sites so she wouldn't advance _too _quickly.

5) Love that quote- slightly irrelevant

Things are speeding up! Hikari is two now! Good for her. Next chapter hopefully by the end she'll be four. So you know what that means. Wow... it's sooner than I thought it would be. But I guess I am doing 5k words now huh? hmm I miss doing 1.7-2.5 k words...

Kakashi's chunin exams is next chapter! Can't wait for my first fight scene :D:D:D:D:D:D

Also I think my style changed a bit this chapter, it isn't as 'chunky'. Probably because of the dialogue. Hope you like it!

**Recap:** Hikari had her first birthday, Kakashi soon had his first. Hikari finally remembered more from her 'old' life and is slowly working on figuring things out. Kakashi became a genin and now is growing into his own person. He no longer shows too much emotion and he doesn't pay much attention to Hikari anymore. Although he still loves her just as much.

That'll get sorted as he grows. He's just figuring out a balance between being a ninja and being a brother xoxox

At age two Hikari finally began training, well, serious training at least.

Don't think I'm gonna be doing recaps anymore, IDK.

So there we go!

_**~~I'm in need of a beta, if anyone is interested review or PM me. I can only find so many mistakes and rewrite paragraphs so differently.~~**_

~I apologies, writing a babies actions is something new to me so I hope it's satisfactory. Do expect at least slightly better chapters to follow (hopefully.)~

~x So I was wondering if I should post the link for the chapter I'm working on. then you guys can read it, comment on it, ETC. Tell me what you think x~

~*So I created a cover for this story, tell me what you think! BTW the colored eye is a good representation of the color of her chakra!*~


	4. Growing: III: Change

**Summary**: To be strong is not necessarily in reference to having power and/or strength. It's possible that it could mean to be fearless, to be impavid. OC self insert.

Thank you to all forty three of you that have read, twenty five of you that have favorited, and those that got us to twelve reviews. Thank you. xoxo

I'd like to express my extreme appreciation at how you, the reader (or if you'd like leave a review so I know your username), bothered to continue reading my story. So, in other words, THANK YOU!

**I DO NOT own Naruto. Only the idea of my OC.**

**Warning: Language, death and fight scenes.**

**~~This chapter has only been proofread ONCE by me. I've re written it THREE times. Please excuse any spelling mistakes or odd sentences. If you'd like please point them out in a PM or review~~**

**~*This chapter is likely to be re written at a later date. I just couldn't get it right :c xoxo*~**

**~Still looking for a beta xoxo~**

,

,

* * *

><p><em>Character is the result of two things: mental attitude and the way we spend our time.<em>

_~Elbert Hubbard_

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

One friday afternoon I was rather excited. Kakashi had been going on increasingly longer missions. He'd just been away for about two weeks and he was coming back this afternoon. Father and I waited for him eagerly. I had bought him a new backpack in honor of his hard work. Father tied the cloth around his ponytail tighter as he waited.

When Kakashi opened the door I practically leapt forward, as best I could, into his startled arms. We fell back into the entry hall but I didn't care. "Kashie! You're home! Father has been getting so mundane so I'm glad you're back! I might have died from repetitiveness!"

Kakashi shook his head and helped me up, kissing me on the cheek and pulling me into the hug. "I've missed you to Riri. Let me guess, lots of training?"

"Yep! I swear father doesn't know anything other than laps. That's all I ever do." I complained as I helped Kakashi with his loose items.

Father gasped. "Hey! Don't offend my teaching methods Risu-_chan_." He made sure to emphasise.

"But it's true!" I argued as I dumped his stuff at the end of the bed.

Kashie placed down his pack and searched through it, pulling out a slip of paper. He walked nervously to father. "Hey dad?"

"Ah I know what this is." Father grinned and took the note from him, reading it over quickly. "I figured it was about time for all this."

"All what?" I asked. "What's it say?"

Brother turned to me and explained calmly. "I've been nominated to partake in the Chunin exams."

"Chunin?" I trailed off. Father had taught me things about this world during our lessons. I'd also recalled some things from my 'old' memory. "You're getting a promotion?"

"Not so hasty little Risu. He has to complete the exams first." Father knelt down and scruffed my hair. "Although I have no doubt that he will."

Father stood up and pushed me along. "Go set up the table and server dinner. It's all made."

My eyes flashed to Kakashi. "Alright father."

When father and Kakashi walked into the lounge room I already had everything set and had even been waiting for them for a few minutes. Kakashi just sat straight down and ate but father and I shared a conversation.

That night, I slid into Kakashi's room in darkness. I made sure to flare my chakra slightly so he wouldn't scare, but I knew from all his training he would have heard my approach. Ninja had to be light sleepers. "Kash?"

"Riri?" He shifted in the bed and I made my way next to him in the darkness. "What's wrong Riri?"

"What did father say to you?" I asked quietly.

Silence filled the air for a few moments before he let out a breath. "Just asked me to be careful."

Another silence stretched.

"Are you going to get hurt?" I shuddered at the thought.

I felt Kash shift and wrap his arm around me. "No Riri. Go to sleep."

More silence and breathing.

"Sing me the song please Kashie? I can't get to sleep." I tried.

Kakashi groaned but adjusted himself so I could hear him easily. He only sung in a whisper of breath. "May God bless and keep you always. May your wishes all come true-

May you always do for others. And let others do for you-"

He didn't even need to sing more than that, I'd already fallen asleep.

,

,

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

The thing that annoyed me most was, we weren't allowed to know anything about the exams until the third trial. So we couldn't visit Kashie until nearly eight days after we said goodbye.

Father had sat down with me. He knew how much Kashie's absence was affecting me.

"Your brother is a ninja. He's most likely about to be promoted." Father began hesitantly.

I remained quiet as he arranged the thoughts in his hand. "I don't know how often he will be home. For the moment he will stay part of his current team. Even so he'll be on longer missions and away from home more often. At a maximum those missions would last around one to two months."

Father checked my expression, but I had a blank mask in place. He adjusted the cloth wrapped around his ponytail. Darn he was doing that far too often recently. Perhaps he was just more and more stressed. "When he's reassigned he'll be able to take higher ranking missions. He will hardly ever be home and when he is it's likely he'll be training often."

He watched me as my eyes grew red and watered. I sucked in many calming breaths before I thought it would be safe to speak. "I… Why isn't he telling me this?"

"I don't think he could bare hurting you Hikari." Father guessed.

He used my name.

Father was being very serious here.

I took in another shuddering breath. "I'm… I'm going to talk to him when I see him next." I got up and headed up the stairs before my tears fell. "Goodnight father. I'm tired."

All in all the talk went really well.

Finally the day arrived and we gained news. Kakashi had made it to the final rounds where he would have to battle other genin. We were given a time and a place to view the matches. Father immediately bought tickets.

The day the matches were planned I'd dressed in my panda kigurumi. I needed my comfort. Father wore boring colors. Cream shirt and grey pants. He adjusted the cloth on his ponytail again before we set out. I checked the bag I carried to make sure it had what I needed.

Kashie's bunny kigurumi.

Check.

We took our seats in a rather secluded section. I suppose this was for the very important people who wanted to watch the battles.

Kakashi's match wasn't first, but third. So we'd have to sit through two fights before his.

Let me tell you this. As a nearly-three-year-old I'd still yet to seen a real fight between ninja. So when the first boy came out I immediately noticed how big he was. Obviously at least double my brothers age.

Secondly, how bloodthirsty he looked. It was as though he wanted to slaughter whoever landed in front of him.

A Konoha shinobi that I did not recognise dropped down in front of the boy. He was about the same size except not nearly as evil looking.

When the proctor told them to begin my eyes couldn't keep up.

It was rather terrifying.

All I could do was watch as each genin slowly gained cuts and bruises. One seemed to be wielding kunai while the other had senbon.

Once they seised taijutsu it was clear who was winning.

The Konoha shinobi formed a few hand signs messily, but it worked. Soon a strong wind flew at his opponent and slammed him in the wall. The brute wasn't knocked out right away, but the Konoha nin took the advantage and threw five precise senbon.

Father had covered my eyes and blocked my ears at that.

I think I could guess why.

As the covered body was taken from the arena the next two opponents stepped in. I was surprised to see them both being kunoichi. One held an odd looking disc and the other simply held up their fists in a stance.

The match began and the one with the discs threw them at the other. They missed entirely, launching into the air. The other kunoichi ignored them and father bent down to my ear. "If you're ever in the position and tools so easily miss, do not take your attention off them."

I nodded, etching the information in my brain.

When the kunoichi nearly reached the weaponless girl she smirked and formed a handsign. The discs began to spin rapidly, growing into large dark circles of death.

Kunai and shuriken rained down at the other kunoichi. She was fast but even so she had ignored the threat. One caught her in the leg and again father blocked my ears and eyes. But I'd seen enough.

"Father!" I stuttered out with my eyes wide in fear.

He hugged me close to him. "Not all matches end in death and pain Risu-chan. KAkashi isn't like that, it will be fine."

And there he was, my brother. He appeared in a whirl of leaves.

Show off.

His opponent was roughly the same size as my brother, except far taller. The age difference stunted me but beside my father chuckled.

As the battle began Kakashi didn't move. He just slipped his hand into his pocket and watched as the nin charged at him. The shinobi aimed a punch for his head.

In a flurry of movement Kakashi blocked him.

Kakashi's forearm held off the impressive blow, that speed too. At the very last second he'd moved his arm.

I jumped from my seat and screamed. "Yeah Kashie! Get him!"

My brother glanced in my direction, smirked and then yawned.

Oh my he really is a show off.

He's totally wearing that bunny onesie later.

The two jumped apart, resuming the same stances as before. The nin grunted at his nonchalance and formed handsigns. Dog and tiger.

A clone formed on each side of him and he charged. They switched back and forth. I couldn't keep up with the speed so I lost which one was the real one.

One launched at Kashie and he didn't move. The clone sunk through him but another was behind them. It was then Kakashi moved.

In an instant he threw a smoke bomb but not before performing hand signs.

When the smoke cleared two clones stood and Kakashi stood over the real one. His body was buried deep in the ground and his head struggled in vain to do anything.

The crowd was silent for a moment before everyone erupted in cheers as they had for every other winner. The proctor walked forward and held up Kakashi's hand, declaring him as winner.

Father was silent next to me and I frowned at him. "What's wrong father? Kakashi won!"

"Yes. He did didn't he." Then he blinked once and smiled at me. "Let's go get some lunch for your brother eh?"

I nodded eagerly and we set off for some gyudon.

,

,

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

There was a part of me that was excited we were training so much. I could become strong and help Kashie on his missions. Dad said it was unlikely unless I progressed really quickly. Although he'd praised my special ability quite often.

There wasn't much known about my crystals. Father and I had rented many books from the library but we hardly learned a thing. I think father knew what it was, he just didn't know much about it.

A theory I was working on by myself was that it was a kekkei genkai. A genetic kekkei genkai. Father certainly didn't possess it, but perhaps he carried it. Unlikely but still possible.

The more likely idea was that my mother was the one who possessed it.

I was tempted to ask father if we could visit my mother. Surely she would know something about the ability. Some kind of jutsu she could teach me.

But some things were best left in the past. If my mother was… gone, then father certainly would not react well to me bringing it up.

So I was left with finding things out on my own. Fathers chakra control lessons helped and I studied jewels in my spare time. I could learn about their structure from the few books on crystallology. The land of snow would be a very valuable venture for me.

Snowflakes themselves were a form of crystals and I was sure people living there would have vast knowledge on the subject.

Perhaps when I became a ninja I could make a trip there on my own.

,

,

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

Kakashi wasn't home for my third birthday, nor was he home for his own seventh birthday. I guess that's how the life of ninjas worked. Father and I had only grown closer, if that was even possible. "Flour Risu-chan."

"Got it dad." I handed it over and went back to mixing the icing. Chocolate icing. I shuddered but continued.

Father stopped mixing and walked over to the pan, pouring the mix in. "This'll be perfect for when he gets back."

"More cocoa powder dad." I called absently.

He brought it over and poured it in before taking the bowl out of my hand. "We'll wait until the cake is cooked before we finish this off. Go get cleaned up and we'll go train."

I wasn't sure exactly why father wanted to make Kakashi a cake. It was unlikely he was going to be back in time for the cake to still be fresh. I suppose it was the thought that count.

,

,

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

When Kashi was on a break finally, father had me spar against him. I was hesitant about it. I mean I was at an age and experience disadvantage. As well as the fact he was my brother.

But I was bribed into it.

Kakashi swore he would wear the bunny outfit the whole time.

I mean, why would I say no to that?

And so I took out my blunt kunai and threw it at him. They lacked in power but my aim was perfect. Kakashi jumped into the air then landed and rolled sideways. "Damnit Kashie! Hold still."

I pulled out three shuriken and threw them before charging at him.

Like the showoff he is he flipped backwards to dodge my attacks. I aimed a punch for his stomach only for him to catch my hand. I gulped as he winced. "Sorry Riri."

Quickly I coated my chest with crystal as he kicked. I flew back from the force but managed to regain my footing. I looked to father and he narrowed his eyes. Kakashi walked forward, hobbling slightly. "What was that Riri?"

"Crystal." I said simply as I tried to regain my breath. He hadn't given it his all but dang that kick was powerful. It took far too much out of me to create a crystal strong enough.

"You fixed it to your skin?" He asked surprised.

I nodded before collapsing to me knees. Too much chakra. My bad. Shoulda just taken the blow.

Father rushed over and checked me but I shook my head. "Used more chakra than necessary."

"You did fine." He pulled me up in his arms and walked over to Kakashi. "You did well too son. Your speed has improved."

He shrugged but his eyes were locked on me. He really didn't like hurting me. I gave him my best reassuring grin. "I'm fine Kashie. Just need to get my chakra back."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, unsure. "Seriously." I said hopping out of fathers arms. "Better already."

brother looked me over again and seemed satisfied. He walked forward, limp almost gone. I was embraced in his arms before I could blink. "Love you Riri."

"Love you too Kash." I giggled happily.

,

,

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

A few weeks before my fourth birthday father took us all to Gyudon-ya to celebrate another successful mission for Kakashi. He was so quiet about his missions, we rarely learned more than what rank they were. Although father had admitted to me in private that he'd got some of his friends to give him more information.

Even so I hardly learned more than whether Kakashi survived the mission or not.

Strangely I never worried about his physical safety. His mental safety was different however…

Each time he came home he changed slightly. Originally he was quiet and lost in his thoughts. Now he was talking more, but he'd avoid anything about his job. But that was enough for me.

I'd hate it if we grew further apart.

,

,

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

Father was called in for a meeting a few months after Kakashi's eighth birthday. My brother wasn't home having just head out for a mission the day before. An escort mission? That was my best guess.

I waited anxiously for fathers return. In all my life he'd never had a meeting. Well at least none he's told me about. So it was a good guess that this wasn't good.

But then again, I've known to be wrong.

Father returned with a rolled scroll in his hands and a worried look on his face. I rushed up to him and grabbed onto his leg. "What was it about father? Is Kakashi okay?"

He blinked and tightened his grip on the scroll. "The Hokage has assigned me a rather important mission Hikari."

"What? But you've never had a mission!" I sped after him as he slumped into a chair.

"I'm actually surprised by how long they let me take my leave for." He smiled at me sadly. "It's been four years Risu-chan."

I narrowed my eyes and sat on the chair opposite to him. "So, you have to go on a mission?"

"Yes." He looked at the painting on the wall absently. "I'll have to leave tomorrow, late at night."

I looked down at my hands and bit the side of my mouth. "When will you be back?"

"It shouldn't take more than a week, but Kakashi won't be back for a few months so I'll have a friend keep an eye on you." His eyes darted back to mine and he gave me a half-hearted smile. "I expect you to keep up your training, I'll write up a plan for you tonight."

"Really?" I groaned and let my head fall on the table.

Father let out a hearty chuckle. "Yes. You'd better have mastered tree climbing by the time I get home."

Oh lawd he was gonna get me killed.

,

,

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

Father greeted the lady who was supposed to watch me in the hall. I knew they were whispering about things and even with chakra enhanced ears I couldn't pick up what they were saying. Father walked back in after a bit and picked me up, kissing me.

"Take care of yourself my little Risu. I'll be home before you know it." He flashed me a confident smile.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. "I know you will daddy and I'll be waiting to show you my tree climbing."

He laughed deeply before turning so I had sight of the lady behind him.

"Saku-kun, we really should have met up sooner." The lady walked forward and pinched my cheeks, smiling. "Haven't you grown up into a lovely little girl Hikari?"

My cheeks were red when she stopped pinching me and I rubbed them furiously. Father set me down and grabbed his pack. "Don't forget about her training Tsunade."

Tsunade chuckled and sent me a rather intimidating look. "I'll make sure she trains. Don't you worry Saku-kun."

I sent a pleading look to father but he shook it off. "You worry too much. Now I'll see you both soon okay?"

"See you in a week!" I called.

He waved as he shut the door. "Maybe even sooner!"

Maybe even sooner.

,

,

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

"Hikari! Stop slacking off." Tsunade called from her spot in the garden.

It had been five weeks and we still hadn't heard from father. I'd gotten over worrying. I would know if father was hurt. I would know. "Sorry sama!"

I fixed my stance and returned to covering my hands in crystals.

Hands were easy. I only really had to cover them in chakra and convert it. I'd pretty much perfected it. My hands glowed red before it changed and morphed to a thin cover of ruby crystal. Thin, but stronger than most armors.

"Your stance is still wrong." Tsunade sighed and got up, blowing back her bangs. "Let me fix your feet little one." She walked over and bent down, adjusting the angle of my feet.

I took note of the adjustments and corrected my stance. She nodded and watched as I continued on. I'd begun to fall behind in taijutsu, according to the standards father had set. It just wasn't right for me.

Crystals were what I was natural with. And I wasn't too bad with kunai either.

The bell rung and tsunade and I rushed to the front door. I opened it with a huge smile which disappeared when the chunin held out a scroll. Tsunade accepted it and said goodbye to the messenger.

She read it slowly, her expression remaining a mask. Once she was done she turned to me and clicked her tongue. "The good news is that your father is safe. He and his teammates arrived a few hours ago. They're currently in debriefing."

"Bad news?" I asked hesitantly.

Her eyes flashed darkly for a moment before she composed herself again. "He won't be home for a week yet. There's a lot of debriefing to be done."

I narrowed my eyes at her, taking in the small glimmer of something behind her eyes. "Let me read the scroll."

She paled and shook her head. "There's nothing else on here-"

"Let me see the scroll." I demanded.

Tsunade sighed but placed the scroll in my hand.

_To whom this may concerned,_

_Sakumo Hatake, sent on mission 13789A, has returned in a stable condition. He will be kept within a debriefing centre for a minimum of one week as this mission requires such…_

Blah blah blah. I scanned over it until I found what I was looking for.

_Dishonorable discharge_. Was stamped at the bottom along with the details of his discharge.

I looked at Tsunade. "Fathers been… discharged?"

She gulped and turned away, scratching her head. "Your father is a wonderful man little one. Don't forget that. No matter what."

And that's all I managed to get out of her for the remainder of the week.

,

,

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

Father had been back for three days and all he'd done was stay in his bedroom. I thought maybe it would be like Kakashi, I'd wait and things would get better. But when he refused to eat or drink anything for the third morning I began to worry.

He hardly talked, no longer could I hear his voice that had comforted me from birth. Now it was simply a dead monotone sound that tore at my heart.

"Father?" I slid his door open slightly.

"Go away Hikari. Do not interrupt your father." He said bluntly.

"Damnit father! You've been saying the same things for three days! You're not even doing anything that I could interrupt!" I shouted at him and opened the door wider.

He didn't say anything. "You're going to eat and drink some water or I will get Tsunade."

"Tsunade would be unavailable. Don't be so stupid." He spat at me.

I lowered the tray at the side of the bed and his haunted eyes gazed at the cup lazily. "Drink it or I'll get the Hokage."

He laughed, a dark release of breath. "He wouldn't care."

"Then I'll get Jiraiya." I threatened finally. I was running out of names.

Father grew silent for a long stretch of time. Finally he sighed and grabbed the cup, gulping it down. He then shoved the tray away and let the cup clatter to the floor. "Leave me now."

I couldn't keep the tears from falling as I picked up the cup and food. I left it on the kitchen bench before running and hiding in my bedroom.

For once I didn't know what to do.

What was I supposed to do?

,

,

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

Father began drinking and eating again. Well, he bit a few times into the bread rolls I made. But other than that he did nothing. I was completely lost and all I could do was continue training.

I had perfected my tree climbing long ago.

When he refused food that night I gave up. I ran to my room and grabbed a scroll, scribbling furiously.

_Kakashi._

_Something is wrong with father. Something about a 'dishonorable discharge''. He'll hardly drink and will barely eat. All he does is lie on his bed. I don't know what to do. Please return to Konoha immediately. I need help Kash._

_Scared,_

_Hikari._

I sealed the scroll and left the house to find the nearest messenger hawks. There was a tower nearby and I rushed to it. The men looked at me condescendingly but I handed over money and the scroll. "This is an emergency scroll for Hatake Kakashi of Team Minato."

They took it hesitantly and told me they'd send it as soon as possible. I bowed thankfully and rushed home. I grabbed some gyudon as a last hope.

Father did not eat it.

,

,

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

I'd sent Kakashi three more scrolls after he hadn't responded. Father wasn't getting much better. He was eating now at least and I think he took a bath. But other than that he still just lied on his bed.

When I left my room in the morning, father was messing around in the loungeroom. I froze for a moment, shocked to see him out of his room. "Father!" I shouted hopefully.

He turned and gave me a smile.

It was an empty gesture.

My hope quickly vanished. "Hello Hikari. I heard Kakashi was returning around this time. Perhaps you should go and greet him."

"No it's okay! I'll make both of you breakfast. We can have omelettes and-"

"Hikari!" Father shouted, interrupting me. "Go and greet your brother."

"But-"

He whirled on me, glaring. "Now."

His eyes were horrifying. Father had never looked at me like that.

Tears spilled and I dashed away. I didn't bother changing, simply heading out in my long cream tee and shorts. I ran for Kakashi. He would fix this.

Kakashi would help father.

Everything would be alright with the three of us.

I found Kakashi heading home from the tower and I stepped in front of him. "Kakashi!"

He looked up and blinked a few times. "Oh. Hello Hikari."

"Where've you been? I sent you messages!" I yelled at him.

He blinked again. "I'm sure father is fine Hikari. You must be overreacting."

"I'm not overreacting!" I gasped at his nonchalance. "Damnit Kakashi with is serious!"

"You must be mistaken. I'm sure father is fine." Kakashi shrugged.

I fumed for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Just come home and see." I said simply and began pulling him home.

,

,

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

When we got back the door was ajar, swinging back and forth with the wind. Worry surged through me. I reached out with my chakra and found no signatures inside. Kakashi stiffened beside me surely figuring out the same thing.

"Riri." He said to me as I moved to open the door fully. "Riri can you go grab some gyudon for us?"

"Nonsense." I said turning back to the door. "I'll cook some for us."

Kakashi was home now. The three of us could cook together.

I shoved the door open, my eyes scanning the room.

Kakashi entered behind me slowly.

Finally I found him. He lay in a puddle of blood, his skin ashen gray and his eyes staring at nothing.

I screamed.

Kakashi raced forward just before I did. He fell to his knees and felt for fathers pulse. I looked around for sign of an attack but found none. "Kashie there's no-"

"No one attacked him." Kakashi said as he tried C.P.R in vain.

"Then how.." My eyes moved to the kunai at his side. "No!"

I let out a horrified gasp and fell to his side, my hands smeared with blood and I lifted his wrist. "No. No this is fake, a test or something."

"He's dead Hikari." Kakashi said quietly as he moved back from the mess.

I felt along his chest and up to his neck. His lips were blue and his eyes were open. He gazed off at nothing, his eyes black pools of darkness.

"No." I said again, my voice shaking as I pulled fathers head into my lap. "Get a medic nin!"

Kakashi placed his hand on my shoulder. "He's gone Hikari."

I shrugged off his arm before rocking back and forth, raking my fingers in fathers fluffy hair before they caught in the cloth and band that held it back. I repeated the process.

"Let's go inform the hospital so they can come and collect the body." He said calmly.

Calmly.

He was _fucking_ calm right now?

I placed fathers head down slowly and whirled on him. "How can you be so heartless! He was your father Kakashi! He was our father!" My anger boiled and chakra spiked. "This is your fault." I said as the realization came to me. "This is all your fault Kakashi!"

He began to back away then, my chakra spiking dangerously. It began to flow off me in waves, surrounding me entirely. Crystals began forming on the walls, blocking in the windows and filling the room with red light.

"This is your fault. You should have come back sooner!" I shouted.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he stepped back further, nearly tripping over a crystal growing near his feet. "Calm down Hikari."

"No!" My eyes flicked to the floor beneath him and he barely dodged the crystal that exploded from the ground under his feat. "You're the reason fathers dead Kakashi! You didn't come back. You should have come back!"

"This is bigger than us Hikari." Kakashi yelled from the doorframe. "It wasn't our fault."

"The hell it is!" I poured chakra into the ground and crystals shot up high into the sky. "We could of saved him! He was our father! He was our father, we should have protected him."

My chakra wrapped around father, quickly encasing him in crystal. "We were supposed to protect him."

"Please calm down Hikari! Everything will be fine. I'll take care of us." He called from behind the crystals blocking him.

I did not say anything as I shut off the rest of the room. My crystals growing rapidly. I turned back to father as the room was slowly filled with my special ability.

He looked so peaceful, almost as though he was asleep. I smiled as tears fell from my eyes and I lied down next to him.

Father was here.

He could see my progress in training, taste my gyudon and sing to me.

I'd fluff his hair and hug him. Kakashi would dress in a kigurumi because father and I would make him.

We'd go to the park again and play tag. He'd pull us all into a hug and shout to the world how proud he was of us.

How often he'd watch out for us.

How much he loved us.

My chakra finally returned to me and my skin slowly became covered with the ruby crystals.

I shut my eyes as my last thoughts faded from my head.


	5. Growing IV: Maracas

**XXXXXXXXMUST READ THIS PLEASEXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey guys! So this is take 2 of chapter 5!**

**Here's the thing.**

**I got inspiration guys!**

And now I need your help!

Do you want a timeline where Hikari will be on the same team as Naruto?

Or do you want the normal timeline. She won't wake up fifteen years later, only 3 months or so. She won't be on Naruto's team exactly... Heh you'll see!

Anyway, read this chapter if you're interested.

**Then go to my profile and answer the poll.**

*****THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT TO THE STORY. AS THIS IS EARLY IN I FEEL LIKE YOU GUYS SHOULD GET THE CHOICE. IF YOU'RE UNHAPPY ABOUT THIS LET ME KNOW*****

**I DO NOT own Naruto. Only the idea of my OC.**

,

,

* * *

><p><em>What we have done for ourselves alone dies with us; what we have done for others and the world remains and is immortal.<em>

_~Albert Pike_

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

White. Dark. Images. _Memories. _Flashing by my eyes. Flashing through my _mind. _From my other life that I suspected I had. Now I knew.

I tried to ignore most of the memories. But it didn't work. Let me tell you my old life wasn't pretty. The only thing I ever bothered to pay extreme attention to was _anything _mentioned about Naruto.

Naruto. I'd watched the show, read the stories fans wrote and bought the toys associated with it. Naruto was one of the few things that had made my life happy.

It had kept my old life from complete sadness.

I watched my old life all through to it's end. My death was awful, I refused to believe it had happened. But once that was over. There was nothing.

I still had the memories of course. All my memories. I reflected on everything I'd learnt. Everything that had happened.

Father killed himself. That was the deciding factor in everything.

Was I dead? No. Fate would not put me in this world for me to die. So what was happening now? I tried to find my body, but found nothing.

My chakra was there, everywhere. Like I was drifting in a tank of my ruby energy.

What had I done? I must have done something with my chakra. Perhaps what I did to father, I did to myself.

It'd always been there. My last defense so to speak. I'd unintentionally used the ability on father in my grief. I'd sent out an enormous amount of chakra and surrounded him in crystal before turning him into one as well.

One day, when I'd been practicing with Kakashi, he'd brought out a bucket of water. My goal was to create a crystal bowl and then scoop up some water with it. It was to work on the shape and form of my chakra. Unthinkingly I'd let out a bit too much chakra and converted part of the water into crystal.

That's when I knew.

Maybe Kash didn't realise it but I did.

I had the ability to turn water into crystal. The realization led to others. I just… _knew _it could be applied to blood. Therefor, why couldn't I convert animals into crystals as well? Humans even?

And that scared me.

So that was what I'd done to father.

And what I was beginning to think I'd done to myself.

If I was a crystal, however absurd the thought was, then my body wasn't changing. I didn't even know how I was _thinking_. But I was. I had time to think. Lots of it.

So here it was. I hated the village. Downright hated it. I'd never had an opinion on it in my old life, only caring about the characters. In this life I despised the village for so easily ruining fathers life.

I'd loved Kakashi Hatake in my old life. His character never ceased to amaze me. Right now I was on two sides about him. On one hand I knew he'd grow up and become the person I wanted. On the other hand right now he was _so wrong _about his beliefs. He wouldn't grow to believe that abandoning friends was worse than ditching the mission for quite a few years.

So, all in all, I was pissed at him. But I didn't hate him. I'd certainly say a few words to him.

The only other person I thought was immediately related to fathers death was the Hokage. But I guess I couldn't blame him. If he stopped working by the rules he'd probably be killed on spot.

What now then?

Did I have the ability to fix myself?

Yes.

I didn't know how. But I was sure I could.

As soon as I wanted to.

Therefor, when I began to turn myself from a crystal back into a human I'd have to wake up. That was an interesting thing to figure out.

When did I want to wake up? How long had it been already? It felt like a whole lifetime. But I knew dreams, visions… whatever, worked in weird ways. So maybe it had been 10 minutes or 10 years. Either way, did I want to wake up sooner or later?

If I woke now, there was more I could do. I could be powerful long before Naruto was even a genin. I could help more. I could help him and he needed it.

I owed that to him. Even if I hated the village, I loved that little yellow haired idiot. He'd brought so much happiness to my old life, even so much that he'd saved it. So I owed him.

Great.

Work.

There was a lot that needed to be done, but no time to collect my thoughts. I had to wake up and figure out what time I was in.

Slowly I hauled back in my chakra, the pool receding and drawing back into my system. It was slow, I was being careful. Crystals were natural to me now, a part of me. I mean _I was a freaking crystal_. So they were like a third arm, or a second head. But this was still extremely tedious.

As I pulled in my chakra, the crystal receded and converted. I waited as the form of my body took shape and I begun to breath again. My heart began working again. It was _magical_.

My chakra hummed slowly through my network, working its way through to strengthen my body. There was not a single part of me that was crystal and hesitantly I opened my eyes.

,

,

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

Hospital. What a joke.

I was a crystal. Shouldn't I have been at a jewelry store or something? Ah, my jokes.

It was dark, that much was obvious. I sent out a few waves of chakra and sensed them react. One began rushing to my room. I didn't recognize it.

The door burst open just as I was getting up from bed dressed in what I'd been wearing on _that _day. Still soaked in fathers blood.

I needed a change of clothes as soon as possible.

"Hatake-chan please lie down." The lady said but I waved her off as I brushed my hair into a messy bun and encased it in crystal. Pretty neat trick right?

"I'm fine. I need to find Kakashi Hatake do you know where he is?" I said hurriedly and looked at her.

The red headed lady blinked and then glared at me. "You've just… You've just woken up after being unconscious for three months and you need to rest. At least let one of the nurses inspect you."

Kushina Uzumaki. I absently strengthened my chakra to sense hers better. It was there, but faint. Kyuubi's chakra. I paled slightly.

Also. Three months. Not nearly as long as I thought it was going to be, but still would work out quite well. I needed to practice and grow strong, then I could try and deal with some of Naruto's possible threats. Most of them were probably younger than me.

Oooh Itachi would be born soon. Where was Mikoto Uchiha when you needed her?

"Sorry nurse-sama but I have much to do. I'm in perfect health I assure you." I moved to brush past her but she grabbed my arm with speed I didn't understand.

I looked up to her nervously. "You will lie down or I will force you to lie down Hikari-_chan_." Then she smiled sweetly. Too sweetly.

I gulped but rushed to the bed, diving under the covers. She laughed and turned on the light. "I will be back in a moment. Stay still." She brushed her hand along the doorframe before she left and a blue wall of chakra glowed into place before becoming invisible.

A barrier seal? For me? Also I should compliment her on her skill. That barrier looks nasty.

Anyway, by the time she came back it had been a rather irritating thirty minutes. I was on the verge of bashing through the wall or something. She was making me wait on purpose I swear.

"You're awake, we were worried." The medic nin walked to the sighed of the bed and formed a sign with her hands before they glowed green. Diagnostic jutsu I assessed.

She placed it over my chest and I felt her chakra seep into my body. I didn't like it one bit, but I tried my best not to fight against it.

At my heart she frowned slightly but pulled her chakra out soon after. "You seem to be in perfect health but I want to check on you again. I'm worried you're heart has grown weak."

In simple terms.

"Sure, of course. I'm going to go find my brother now. Thanks!" I jumped out and dashed through the door before that crazy jinchuuriki could catch me. Of course she was blocking the exit before I even got close.

She smirked. "Why are you in such a rush?" She steered me towards the desk and spoke with someone for a moment. I was handed a form and I glanced over it before signing. "There are people that need to speak with you."

"Oh yeah sounds great." I mumbled as she kept pulling me. "But I need to go and speak with my brother." Also save lives, end lives oh and fix lives as well.

Kushina grabbed my shoulders and spun me around before crouching down and facing me. She peered into my eyes for a moment with a rather scary expression on her face. She was showing me she was in control here and I didn't dare disagree.

Then she broke out in a smile and pointed in a direction. "He'll be at training ground seven." And then she disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

Damn.

I want to be as cool as her.

,

,

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

He found me before I found him. I didn't even realize he was following above me until he dropped down in front of me. "Hikari." He whispered.

"Kash." I broke into a smile. "Kash!" I leapt at him and in his surprise we both fell to the ground. "Oh I hate you so much but I love you so hug me you stupid huggable hedgehog!"

To his credit he understood at least half of what I rambled because he opened his arms.

I snuggled into his chest and breathed in his smell. He'd changed what he wore, still didn't have a mask yet but I was sure it wouldn't be long until he did.

"You're a bastard." I said absently as we lay in each others arms. I fluffed his hair that had grown into a bigger spiky mess. "But I still love you."

He looked as though he wanted to cry. Perhaps what I'd said on _that _day was too much. Had he been guilt ridden this whole time? Was that a good thing? "I love you too Riri."

"What'd I miss? Did you become a jounin yet? Did you get a new team yet? Did you get a girlfriend yet?" I pulled him up and danced at his side as we began to walk. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

He stuttered for a moment. "No, no and no." He glanced down at me and smiled. "We got a new house though."

I frowned. Did I want the old house? No. Please no. "What's it like?"

"Pretty cool. It's closer to the shops and the Hokage tower. More convenient. I would offer you dinner at a restaurant tonight but," Kash looked at the sky. "It's rather late. But it's okay I have some things I can make us at home."

I perked up. "Kash?"

"Yes?"

"You know how you're the best brother in the world and I love you so much?"

He eyed me. "Yakitori?"

"Extra honey on the side please!"

Kakashi sighed but nodded.

He didn't ever mention what happened to me being a crystal and all. I suppose he didn't need to. He was smart and it was pretty obvious.

The new house was very clean and very homely. It kind of shocked me really. I'd thought Kakashi wouldn't worry about decorating but he did. The apartment wasn't really an apartment. It was more of a three level house connected to more three level homes.

The bottom level was a large empty space. It was clearer being worked on, but it seemed to be the training area. Judging by all the tools lying around. The next level was the kitchen and living area. It was nice with potted plants and paintings. The sofa was of the overly soft variety.

Finally there was the bedrooms. Kakashi's was across from mine and was fairly bare. Bed, desk, closet and bookshelf. Mine was the same but had brighter colours in my favorite orange and rubies. It also had a few stuffed toys and books along with a stack of journals. Convenient.

I'd be writing a lot of important information in those.

"So." Kash pointed to my clothes. "You look gross. Go change."

I blushed in embarrassment and pointed at him accusingly. "You're face is gross!"

He shook his head and walked off.

Gosh dang Kash is going to die I freaking swear I'm going to-

"There's only kigurumis in the closet at the moment. We can get you new clothes tomorrow."

I gasped and threw open the closet.

There wasn't a kigurumi in sight, only normal clothes.

"Kakashi!" I screamed and charged out like a blood thirsty demon.

,

,

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

Brother seemed to have not really worried over father's death. He just acted like he didn't care. No one had tried to help him through it. He was a chunin, technically considered an adult in by this world.

In my eyes he was eight.

So I did my best to help him through things without him knowing. I made sure to have fun with him. I cleaned the house, cooked and so forth leaving him with little to worry about.

Along with dealing with him I was working on fixing this stupid world.

I'd figured out who I wanted to train me. I needed to perfect my chakra and work on my Kekkei Genkai. That was it.

Fate had been cruel. It had given me an easy way to end problems. Like I could just walk up to Orochimaru and turn him into a crystal. After I'd practiced enough and made sure to cover for all it's weaknesses. Maybe I had to weaken the person before I converted them? Who knew.

But I couldn't heal anyone. And that was a huge disappointment.

Maybe, just maybe. I could work with the crystals somehow. But for now that dream was a distant one. It would take a long time to figure out how to apply it without killing someone.

And so, I stood in front of a door and knocked three times swiftly.

The door opened after a moment and I smiled brightly at the man. "Hello! I am Hikari Hatake. I've come to learn under your guidance."

Let's just say Hayama Shirakumo was very confused.

"Mind if I come in?" I would normally shove through but honestly I needed to keep polite. This guy didn't know me. I hardly knew him.

He blinked twice in thought then opened the door wider. I thanked him and walked inside before following him to the sitting room. "I'm sorry I didn't really know how to go about it. I need training and I didn't really know who to go to. No one could really help me with this."

"Mind if I demonstrate?" I asked and stood up.

"Do we need to go outside?" He asked a little worried.

I shook my head hurriedly. Crystal sprouted from my hands, forming two blades in each. Both looked like swords but I honestly had no idea how to make them. So hopefully this bloke could help.

The man didn't gasp, he was far too good a ninja for that. He was surprised, I could see that. I also knew he probably had knowledge of the little crystal girl.

"Impressive." He muttered and walked over to inspect them. "Do you know anything about Kenjutsu?"

I shook my head. "I don't know how to handle the blades, nor how to form them to their best. But I want to learn."

My chakra was very intricate. I doubted it would be easy to learn many complex ninjutsu. So I'd crossed that off my list. Medical jutsu was out. Genjutsu was always an option so I'd much like to study that at home. I was sure Kash would cover it in our training sessions.

Sealing was there as well, but I didn't have much knowledge with that.

And then I thought of my ability to make blades and I was like. Hell yeah I want to use swords.

"You're young but, your brother and father surely would have taught you already. I can see you've got potential." He eyed the crystal closely. "And this… Is definitely a tempting thing to explore."

Hayama was a smart man. Almost as good as Kakashi will be in assessing situations and formulating strategies. He could see the potential in me and the temptation of working with such a unique Kekkei Genkai.

I hoped that my guess would pay off.

"You will start at the academy tomorrow. When class is over you will meet me at the Hokage's tower and we will begin your training." He paused and moved his glance over to me. "I will deal with the other details. Now, how do you get rid of these blades?"

I quickly let the crystals turn to dust and before they could hit the ground they were gone. "Thank you so much Shirakumo-sensei!" I then proceeded to glomp him.

Maybe fate was being nice today. I knew he'd be a tough teacher but I'd managed to convince him pretty easily.

He patted my back then shuffled me towards the door. "Yes yes see you tomorrow Hikari-chan." And then closed the door behind me.

,

,

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

I can't say that Kakashi was surprised when I asked about the academy, but he certainly hadn't expected it. Especially so soon. "Now make sure you have everything Riri."

"Calm down Kash." I tugged the strap of my pack. "Everythings in there. Books and all."

He eyed me. "Food?"

"Yup." I grinned at him. "It's just school Kash calm down. I'm not going on a mission today."

He peered at me and then pulled me in a hug. "Have fun Riri."

"I will." I pulled back. "Promise."

And then I was in class. With a chunin teacher starting on some maths problems that I shouldn't know but do know. From both my old life and this one. I'd sat confidently at the middle of the row of chairs. I paid no attention to the other students.

Of course I would observe them to judge where I sat in terms of skill. If I was behind or not. But other than that I would be too busy for much association with these kids. I'd also have to become friends with other people. So there just wasn't time.

I was kind of frustrated by the first half of the day. All we did was work on things I already knew. But I went along with it anyway.

At lunch I took out my bento and sat on a bench under a tree not far from the building.

I didn't expect to be bothered, let alone by a group of boys. One sneered at me. "What's a kid like you doing in my class?"

I blinked at him once, then went back to eating.

He didn't like that.

"Hey you! Are you stupid or something?" He went to swipe at my food but I jumped up onto the seat so he swiped at thin air.

I sighed as I placed down my delicious grilled fish. "If you're going to interrupt a meal at least be curious enough to apologies."

They all were paled as I looked up at them. Had I jumped too fast for them? Oops. "Scram."

And they did.

Well. Bullies were pretty easy to deal with. Sweet.

After lunch we finally moved onto something good. Speed and strength training. It was basic but enough to satisfy my bored muscles.

I was pleased to find I was faster than all of the other girls in my class. There were about five or so boys that beat me but I was pretty sure they were enhancing their speed with chakra. which I wasn't.

My teacher seemed impressed with me as well and he watched me closely as we moved over to kicking logs. I probably hit a little harder than normal.

But those boys actually pissed me off more than I thought.

Once that was all over I'd worked up a good sweat so we all cooled down and sat patiently as sensei stood before us. He gave us some homework, nothing serious, then sent us on our way.

I rushed to the Hokage tower and found Hayama standing, surprisingly, not in a uniform. "Today I've made arrangements to spend time with a blacksmith. He will show you a collection of his best swords and you will then proceed to practice creating them at home."

He then dropped me off with the smith and left.

Oh well, he didn't _really _need to be there I guess.

The smith never asked me anything. Simply explained to me about each of his blades. I had quite a bit of option with what I could make with my crystal, and I guess Hayama must have tipped him off about this or something.

He brought me over to a large sketchbook of his. Inside each page had either a very detailed or messy design. "Some designs are better suited for some materials. Designs also depend on your strength and speed. I suggest you try quite a few different ones before deciding."

And then to my surprise he handed the book to me. "Return it within the next few weeks. I require it for measurements on the more complicated orders."

I nodded my head and thanked him extensively before leaving and rushing home. Kakashi was back from training and cooking dinner. He peered at me, stirring a pot. "How'd everything go?"

"Good." I cracked a grin. "I scared the heck out of some bullies."

He frowned. "Bullies?"

"Yeah. Said I was too young or little I don't remember." I brushed it off and sat on the couch, pulling open the book. There was this one long sword that had fascinated me.

Kakashi interrupted me ponderings. "What's that?"

"Oh. It's a book of sword designs." I ran my fingers over a rather nasty looking dual handed sword. It had tiny spikes on it so the flesh that it hit would shred when the user pulled back.

My brother had abandoned his cooking and came to sit next to me. "Why do you have it?"

"Trying to find a blade design that I can use." I turned back to the one I was considering. "This one is medium weight but super sharp. It also has the potential for a secondary ability judging by the thickness of it."

"Secondary ability?" Kash asked trying to catch up.

I shrugged. "I'll let you know by the end of the week." I paused and looked up at him. He seemed pretty fascinated. "Do you want to take a look at this when I'm done?"

He shook his head then got up to finish dinner.

,

,

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

The first thing Hayame taught me was respect. He told me exactly how much I was to talk to him about and, most of all, not to hug him anymore.

He'd warm up to me eventually I was sure.

After that, we moved onto taijutsu. Apparently the style he'd decided was best for me, involved learning a whole bunch of new taijutsu techniques. I didn't complain.

The day ended and I doubted we'd be touching blades for quite a long time.

Hayame was an organised teacher. He managed his time very well, so my progress was rather noticeable. I'd also been waking up early to practice, which he'd actually commended me on.

Let's just say I had a large smile on my face.

My new form relied heavily on stamina. I was throwing strong hits, not too heavy but enough to smash through half a log. The speed at which he wanted me to do it was unimaginable at first but I managed it. I had to have a strong stance otherwise I'd lose my footing and slip back.

To practice this he had me first hit trees whilst standing on mud, then water.

So I had to learn chakra control at the same time.

Efficient right?

The academy was boring. Nothing new happened and it wouldn't until we progressed to our second year. Kakashi was slowly starting to do missions again and I couldn't blame him.

I'd worked out that he probably wouldn't change teams for at least one year. Perhaps more, perhaps yet. Time was slowly running out.

Anyway, as I grew more confident in my taijutsu, Hayama grew more involved. I guess I'd finally proved I wasn't a waste of time.

Kakashi didn't know much about my extra training. He knew I was trying something with swords but not enough to know how much I'd improved. So I was pretty confident when I approached him.

He'd just returned from a mission and I held up the outfit confidently. "Here's the thing. You and I haven't had a bet for quite some time so," I gestured outside. "You and me. Sparring match right now. First one to be knocked down has to wear this and tell the Hokage their leaving to pursue a new career."

Kakashi agreed instantly and we quickly rushed outside. The training room would not do for this.

"Taijutsu only Kash." I paused. "With the exception of Kunai and shuriken."

"Got it." He stretched his arms whilst I took a defensive stance.

He threw his kunai first, starting the attack. I didn't bother hitting it away with my kunai I simply formed crystal on my hand and hit it away.

"No fair!" Kakashi cried then charged at me. He jumped last second and aimed a kick for my head. I sidestepped it easily and aimed a swift three punches to his stomach. I missed the first to but I got the last off as he tried to stick a landing. He skidded back and held his hand to his stomach.

I took the same defensive stance. "I'm not holding back."

This time I went at him. I made it seem as though I was going to jump but instead I slid and came up behind him. I swiftly moved to kicked out his knee.

Before I could he whipped around and blocked my leg, he then grabbed it and flipped me around. I rode the movement and in turn rolled forward, bringing my feet up to catch his chin.

He was knocked back a few steps and I quickly regained my balance to charge at him. This was it.

Seven strong punches, one after another, hitting his chest and forearms if he blocked on time. By the end of it I jumped back into a defensive stance and tried to regain my breath.

Kakashi was a chunin. So I shouldn't be surprised that he was still standing.

He looked like he'd been run over by a mob of fangirls though.

I was exhausted and he was clearly hurting. I had to push through so I spun forward with a kick and caught his left leg. It flew out from under him and he crashed to the ground.

I'd won.

I celebrated my victory for a moment before checking on Kash. "How you doing?" I pulled him up and he dusted himself off.

"Riri that was nice." He winced when his hand brushed a tender spot. "But it hurt."

I frowned. "Sorry. Let's get you inside and check on everything."

I'm sort of proud and guilty to say I did more damage than I thought. He had to go to a medic nin. Oopsie.

None the less he stuck to the bet and we were soon standing in front of the Hokage. Kakashi released his henge and bam.

"I'm sorry Hokage. But I'm leaving the village so I can become a full time entertainer." Then he cracked out the maracas and I officially died laughing.

The Hokage seemed to get what was going on and he started laughing to. Kakashi just stood there and acted like he was bored out of his mind.

Haha Kakashi even had a fake moustache on! With a sombrero and poncho it was the most adorable and funny thing at the same time! Brother would never wear that without my 'encouragement'.

"Normally I would punish you for wasting my time but this is what I needed." The Hokage said as he wiped tears out of his eyes. "Thank you Hikari."

I was kind of stunned he knew who I was. But then I realised he must know Kakashi and I looked a hell of a lot like him. "It was no problem Hokage-sama. Thank you for indulging my crazy brother."

Perhaps the Hokage wasn't so bad.

Now the village just needed to learn from him.

,

,

* * *

><p>,<p>

**Please answer the poll on my profile!**


	6. Growing V: Forming of a tool

****Summary**: **To be strong is not necessarily in reference to having power and/or strength. It's possible that it could mean to be fearless, to be impavid. OC self insert.

Poll is closed. We're sticking with three months!

**THANK** YOU everyone who has read, faved, followed and reviewed! xoxox Also a special thanks to **Mar**You're awesome! XOXOXO to you all!

**CHECK **out the EPIC fanart by AnimeFreakArtist! (link should be up on my profile) Awesome fairy Kakashi and Mexican Kakashi! So cute and adorable!

**I DO NOT own Naruto. Only the idea of my OC.**

,

,

* * *

><p><em>What is the best thing to do when you have a hole in a boat and water is leaking inside? Make another hole to drain the water.<em>

_~Anonymous_

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

Kash wasn't improving as fast as I wanted him to. He was… different. That I knew. He acted nicer to me than he did most people. Well, warmer to me. He was so damn business like with everyone. I'd tried to talk with him about Sakumo but he'd always just leave.

Literally. He used substitution with a plant once.

I shared a disappointed glance with the cactus.

I was patient. I would wait for him to figure things out for himself. I just hoped it wouldn't take too long.

My skills were improving at a rather satisfying rate. I hoped that it was enough.

At five in the morning I rolled out of bed, stuffing my mouth with food as I hastily got changed and left the house. If Kakashi wasn't away on missions or special training he would often join me in my morning routine, or be gone on his, not long before me.

The training grounds weren't far, but I'd need to find a new place to train soon enough. My crystals could be quite destructive.

I began with stretches then a quick jog around the field. After that I meditated to help calm my chakra. It honestly did nothing but I liked to do it anyway. My chakra itself was easily controllable when I wanted to do something with crystals.

But if I wanted to make a clone or even a simple substitution it took far more effort than it should. I wasn't sure if I was just bad at chakra control or my chakra was stubborn.

It only liked taking one shape and doing one thing.

After my meditation was over I began with my experimental training. There were no scrolls labeled 'How to perfect your crystal ability' so I kind of just messed around.

I'd done research. Lots of it. Crystal release technique had been mentioned in one _very_ rare scroll. A supposed Earth release technique that involved crystals was also once mentioned in another scroll.

And that was it.

Sadly.

So I'd moved on, trying to incorporate what I could learn about Earth release techniques into my training. But really it didn't help much.

I already understood that I could convert most substances. Through my training I'd tried many things, like turning my chakra itself into crystal.

Firstly, because I wanted to see if I could stop people from using their chakra. If it was crystal I assumed it wouldn't be able to be used. And secondly because I was infuriated with my chakra at the time.

But, alas, nothing happened.

So it seemed chakra was impervious to my ability. Which made sense because it had no physical matter like water or earth.

Anyway, I dusted off my pants and shook my arms before looking to my left.

It was time to have some fun.

Focusing chakra into my palms I released it into the earth. It raced forward and shot up, swirling and combining. Before my eyes a giant crystal formed casting a ruby glow over the ground.

If I wanted to keep the crystal there, it would take a miniscule amount of my chakra each moment. But comparing that to the oddly large chakra reserve I had it was nothing.

Next I clasped my hands together, forming a simple hand seal to help concentrate my chakra. Slowly my chakra flows to my feet and I expel it in a large wave.

The ground is soon covered in rough crystal, trapping anything that was on the ground.

Including my feet.

I groan and face palm before concentrating again. The crystal encasing my feet turns to dust and I step out of it.

The field is now mostly covered in crystal, the perfect place for me to battle.

I had found out quickly that crystals were practically a part of me. I could feel and sense anything close to them and manipulate them to my will from long distances. If an opponent came anywhere close right now I would simply encase them. Hopefully.

My chakra was slowly draining but I decided to go all out. I swiftly formed another concentration seal and five more crystal pillars surrounded me.

In a last ditch effort I formed a giant crystal mountain.

It wasn't of the best quality, but it looked so cool.

There was a very tall tree nearby and I moved to sit on a branch, surveying my work.

The crystal reflected quite a lot, especially if I'd put a lot of effort into it's quality. I dared to guess that it would confuse even the Byakugan.

Before I ran out of time I quickly stopped supplying the crystal masterpieces with chakra and all of them slowly collapsed. The mountain was a real pity to see gone.

* * *

><p>It seemed that even though some of the children in my class were of clan heritage, they were not training very hard. I surpassed them in speed, strength and intelligence a few weeks before the half-year test.<p>

Even without enhancing my muscles with chakra.

The teacher easily noticed this, and word began to spread. I did not like the attention. There was too much to be done and if people were watching me it would only make it harder.

Firstly, I most definitely needed to get close to Kushina and Minato. That would be difficult, but I had a suspicion that Kushina… was watching me.

The Hokage wasn't stupid. If he saw an opportunity he would take it. My unique ability was not something he'd turn a blind eye too. There wasn't much he could do of course, perhaps push me to become a genin sooner than most.

I knew of the upcoming war It would be around the time I became genin, perhaps later.

So it would make sense that he'd try to have a spy on me.

And if she'd seen me practicing and told the Hokage…

Let's just say I had to stay low. I didn't much want to be the Hokage's toy.

But… If what I suspected of Kushina was true...

When I went for my training with Hayama I did my best to sense for her chakra. It'd be most likely she'd either watch my morning training or afternoon training. Observing the Academy wouldn't provide her with much information.

There was… something. I'd always been fairly sensitive to others chakra because it was just so _different_ from mine. It stood out like white in a field of black.

So there was one chakra signature that seemed to be following me, but it was compressed. They were trying to hide.

Should I confront them? Hayama would be mad if I was late.

I sighed and boosted my legs with chakra and suddenly turned a corner. I couldn't see the person, no doubt they were using a henge, but I could feel them. My legs aimed to collide with the invisible follower only for them to dodge at the last second.

Having done much training, I confidently twisted my body mid air to land in a crouch on the ground. "I don't wish to be spied on. If you want to watch what I'm doing don't hide. I don't care if you watch most things, but I want you to ask for permission first."

The figures chakra suddenly hit me full force and I jumped back in surprise, pulling out a kunai in defence. Was this person actually a threat?

But the air quivered a moment before the henge was released and there she stood. Kushina started with only a slightly sheepish glint in her eye. "You found me."

I shrugged. "I did." And then I turned and sprinted towards Hayama who hopefully wouldn't kill me for being late.

* * *

><p>Kushina wasn't at all embarrassed as she stood at the edges of the field watching me. It was slightly unsettling, being in the presence of such a great ninja.<p>

But I figured she must have watched me every now and then, why would my attitude change now?

Then again, she was _right _there.

"Focus. Your grip is slipping." Hayama called up to me.

I paled and quickly adjusted my stance before pounding into the crystal again.

Yup I was hitting my own crystals now, and I was upside down.

Pretty _freaking awesome._

My hands were red and raw. They were cut on multiple locations from the sharp edges of the crystal I'd ruined. My arms were tired and my feet were numb from the chakra I'd poured into them to hold me upside down.

So when Kushina requested I spar against her I practically fainted.

Hayama being the coward he was, slowly snuck away.

I refused of course and she looked deflated for a moment. "Sorry I just don't have time-"

She slammed into my side, her speed amazing me. I was thrown off balance and landed clumsily on the ground. I coughed and sputtered as the dust cleared around me.

Then I was being tugged upright by my hair.

I clawed at her but she just laughed and held a kunai to my throat. "Too easy."

Perhaps if I wasn't so damn proud I would have let her win. Then I could have gone home and had a nice long bath. But no. "I didn't know you were so crazy." Well she kinda was...

I focused and soon crystal formed on the tip of her kunai, it spread rapidly and before she noticed it her whole hand was covered.

She stared at it and I poured more chakra into it until her whole arms were basically useless. "Don't you dare call me crazy."

There was a chance she could escape from my bindings, but she hadn't seemed to bother trying.

Her threat was lost when I encased her feet and soon both her legs. "I'll be going now. I hope you won't spy on me again but I doubt the Hokage will be pleased with you if you don't." Then I jumped away and waited until I got home to release her from my bind.

Let's just say Kushina was not pleased with me.

* * *

><p>Even though I was kind of expecting it, when Kushina showed up to my training a few weeks later I paled. She was just standing there. Staring at me.<p>

I shuddered before returning to what I was doing.

Trying my best to put thoughts of Kushina attacking me from behind I sat down and focused. Five condensed balls of crystal formed in front of me, using the moisture in the air. I swiftly morphed them so that they were sharper than needles and launched them at the wall I'd made in front of me.

Crystal met crystal and the wall shattered. I stared for a moment, trying to comprehend what I'd just done. Then I jumped up and hollered loudly, doing a little jig.

I'd spent the last few weeks working on my concentration and focus. To be able to make crystals that sharp and that strong, so strong they could shatter one of my best defensive walls, it was a huge breakthrough. Um. Pun…?

And to break up my little party I reminded myself that I'd had to sit, close my eyes and change the form of the crystal. I should be able to just materialize them straight away as needles. Currently, it was a very dangerous technique to use on the battlefield.

"Well, time to train again." I mumbled cheerlessly and formed a hand seal.

I would practice each day until I had this jutsu perfected.

Perhaps I'd overdone it. The twenty needles I'd made went through the wall and into the forest surrounding the field. Before I could get up and assess the damage I was smacked heavily on the back of my head.

I flew forward barely managing to right myself from the sudden hit. I turned to see Kushina standing with a smirk on her face. "The trees told me to do that."

"Pardon?" I rubbed my head absently and stared at her with a frown on my face.

She grinned wider. "I used chakra with that."

"I can tell." I groaned, dropping to the ground. _Crazy tomato headed kunoichi._

Kushina was sitting by my side in an instant and I startled. She held up her hand, holding what seemed to be one of my crystal needles. "How did you figure out how to do this?"

I shrugged. There wasn't much to go on, mostly I'd just wanted a very focused attack. "I analysed senbon but they weren't very good to go on. These needles aren't as refined but they're sharper." I gestured to her hand.

"You're very… ambitious." She observed then turned to me. "You're right in your assumption. The Hokage would not be pleased if I stopped spying on you."

Shame. I was getting sick of being spied on. "What's he want you to find?"

"He just wants me to observe your progress and… special ability." She took a moment to find the right word before winking at me. "Don't tell him I said that okay? Or else he'd kill me! -ttebane!"

I blinked. So she did share a similar speech impediment. "Don't worry, I won't tell him anything." Maybe I was being a bit too serious with her. She seemed really nice if you ignored all the spying and hitting. "By the way it'd be less annoying for me if u just… stood next to me when I trained."

"Sure." She beamed at me. "Can you make me a chair with your crystals? -ttebane."

Well. In reality I could but… "Okay. It won't be very comfortable."

It _was_ an odd request. "That's fine! I'll bring some cushions. Oh! Do you like ramen Hikari-chan?" She grinned eagerly at me.

"I haven't had ramen before." I said simply and her mouth dropped.

And then the screeching began. "How could you not have had ramen yet! -ttebane! It's the most delicious food, it's salty and the meat! Kami the meat! We must go have some now before you go to academy!"

Just like that Kushina grabbed a hold of my arm and we were moving. Moving so fast that my eyes couldn't keep up. Was this some sort of teleportation jutsu? Before I could figure it out we had stopped and my stomach lurched.

She held my arm to steady me and I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. "That was too fast and too sudden. Please don't do that again so suddenly Kushina-sama."

Kushina nodded but her thoughts were clearly elsewhere as she strode forward. I joined her at the stand and looked about. It smelled quite nice and I could see the man as he cooked. "Two Tonkotsu with shinachiku please! Make them extra large!"

Her voice rang out in the small space but the chef grins at her. "Ah! Kushina-sama! I haven't seen you for a while!"

"I know it's nearly been a week!" She laughed and the two exchanged friendly conversation before he went back to work.

I turned to the red headed woman and narrowed my eyes. "So exactly what have you been telling the Hokage?"

Her eyes widened before she went into a loud sheepish laugh. "Oh Hikari-chan you know! Nothing interesting! -ttebane!"

"Are you sure?" I asked sceptically.

For a moment I thought she would tell me everything, but then her eyes snapped behind me and she lifted me hand, gasping. "Is that the legendary ghost of Konoha?"

I frowned and turned, seeing nothing. "There's nothing there.."

And Kushina was gone.

"Too bad hey kid? Oh well, at least you get both bowls." He slid them towards me and my eyes widened. They were huge.

I looked up at the man. "Think I could get one in a takeaway bowl? I don't think I could eat it all myself."

He grinned. "Sure kid let me just-"

One of the bowls had been emptied. A single noodle sat at the bottom.

Wha-

did Kushina-

"Huh."

* * *

><p>After another long and boring week at the academy I went home excited because Kash was returning from hi mission today. I unlocked the door with my free hand and kicked it in. "Kash I brought dinner! I hope you like ramen!"<p>

Yes I'd bought ramen before coming home. It was so utterly delicious though, perhaps even more than my faved yakitori.

Kakashi wasn't in the living area so I put all my stuff on the table and dashed upstairs. I found him lying in his bed.

A huge grin grew on my face and I jumped high into the air before landing on top of him with a hug. "Kakashi! You're home!~" I sung happily.

He coughed as he pushed me off him and sat up, wheezing to try and catch his breath. I beamed at him. "Hurry up, dinners gonna go cold!" Then I was downstairs serving everything and putting my homework near the stairs so I remembered to do it later.

"You know, there are _nicer_ ways to wake and greet your brother." He grumbled as he shuffled into the room.

I waved my hand in dismissal. "Yeah but those aren't as fun nor as quick."

He glowered at me. "If you haven't grown to be the most evil girl."

"_The most evil_? Aw! You're too kind Kash!" I shoved his bowl to him as he sat and dug into mine. "I got the miso this time. I think I like it more."

Kakashi stared at the bowl for a bit. "Ramen? We've never had ramen."

"Nope. Dig in before it gets cold hedgehog." I teased and slurped from my soda.

He looked at it curiously before taking a large mouthful. Then he chewed and chewed and chewed. "It's nice."

"Go on?" I prompted.

"I'd be happy to have ramen again." He nodded to himself.

I nearly jumped out of the table. "Yes! You have seen the greatness in ramen! You will be a slave to its deliciousness for the rest of your existence!"

"Are you okay Hikari?" Kakashi asked somewhat concerned.

I shrugged. "Someone hit me _really _hard on the head last week. Maybe I have brain damage."

He snicked. "You've _always _been brain damaged."

"Wait. What's that supposed to mean!" I screeched into his face, aiming to hurt his sensitive hearing.

I was rewarded when he rubbed his ear. "Well. I guess I have to explain it to you. You _are _an idiot after all."

"Damn you." I said and crossed my arms as I leaned back on my chair.

He smirked and went back to eating.

Well at least he liked the ramen. It saves me having to cook. Then again I could always learn.

Once we were done I went ahead and took the dishes to be washed. Kakashi followed silently behind me and leaned against the counter. "So, hows academy been going?"

"Good. It's pretty boring." I shrugged.

He nodded. "Well I've heard you've been doing really well. Top of your class."

"Keeping an eye on me brother?" I tilted my head at him.

"Maybe." He shrugged as though it wasn't obvious. "And you've been doing training on the side right?"

I nodded hesitantly. How much should I tell him and did it matter? "You know what I do in the morning and in the afternoon I train with my Shiso although he prefers to be called sensei."

"Shiso?" Kakashi asks just hearing about this.

"Yes. He's teaching me in the ways of kenjutsu." Still had to get to the actual blades part but I was getting there. Start of next year most likely. At least that's what Hayama told me.

Kakashi was suddenly in front of me and he scratched his head. "You know you don't have to… Try so hard. You don't have any pressure on you from me or anyone else."

Huh. If only he knew. I had to change the world. "I know. But I want to become a strong kunoichi." I frowned. "You're not _scared _for me are you?"

He started and smiles sheepishly. "You're my little sister. It's my responsibility to look after you."

I chuckled. "Says someone who served raw chicken once. You're lucky I caught that."

"It wasn't raw! It was just slightly undercooked!" He protested.

"Sure. Next thing you're going to tell me is that you didn't serve burnt beef." I giggled. "How do you burn something so badly on the outside, but still have it raw in the middle?"

Then I got the hell out of the room before Kakashi snapped my neck.

Or worse.

* * *

><p>The half year test rolled round and the day it was on Hayama told me we wouldn't be training. I suppose that was fair, I hadn't missed a day of training so far, and the day would be running late. I wouldn't get out until past dark.<p>

First was the written test which all students participated in at the same time. I took mine and read through the first question. It was analytical, asking about the Konoha layout. After that there were a few mathematical questions involving scenarios.

My favorite question was the one that asked for the ranks of Konoha shinobi. I filled that in swiftly before finishing the test and turning it over. I looked around and my eyes landed on the clock.

Twenty minutes left, sweet.

I sighed and stretched before leaning my head on the desk and closing my eyes. I wasn't really going to fall asleep but I didn't much want to watch every other kid complete the test.

After that was all over we were shuffled out of the room and told to wait in the hall. One by one they called in students and I wondered what they were going to ask for. Certainly not a jutsu, we had barely scratched the surface of even harnessing our chakra.

So maybe they would want to look at our stances? The academy basic technique wasn't what I used anymore since I had perfected it a few months ago. Hayama had me using a different style as soon as possible.

Satisfied that was what we were going to be asked about, I walked into the room and immediately froze.

Kushina was in the room. Why the hell was Kushina in the room? "Hello Hikari chan. Please perform the substitution jutsu."

I bowed. "My apologies Kushina-sama. But we have yet to learn that technique in class."

She shrugged before smiling sinisterly. "I know. Perform it anyway."

Well. Damn. So much for laying low. I nodded swiftly and focused my chakra.

Ram. Boar. Oxe. Dog. Snake.

I swiftly replaced myself with one of the desk chairs and stood at the other side of the room. Kushina turned before nodding approvingly. "We will continue with the transformation jutsu now."

"I'm sorry Kushina-sama, but is this really necessary-"

"The Hokage is very well informed of your abilities Hikari-chan. He wants to advance you a few years in the academy." Kushina explained.

This… wasn't a good sign. On one hand I needed to become a genin as soon as possible, so this was a good thing. On the other hand it seemed like the Hokage wanted to use me for something. Perhaps in the upcoming war.

My abilities would certainly be useful.

So I had two options.

Take advantage of this. Or not.

I sighed. What did it matter if I was a tool to the Hokage? It still helped Naruto and Kakashi in the end right?

Dog. Boar. Ram.

There was a poof of smoke before I stood as Kushina herself.

The kunoichi startled and I walked closer so she could inspect the henge. "These jutsu's took me a long time to master. Lots of hard work and frustrating hours. It's unlikely I'll ever be able to use jutsu's that are ranked any higher than C-rank."

"And why is that?" Kushina asked quietly.

I shrugged. "My chakra is outrageously stubborn." _Even more stubborn than Kakashi._

She gave a short nod. "That's enough for today Hikari, unless you wish to show me the clone jutsu?"

Hell. Might as well go all out. "They aren't perfect." I warned before releasing my henge and then performing the hand seals.

Ram. Snake. Tiger.

Two clones poofed into existence. Their apparel was wrong and both were missing shoes. One also had the wrong colored hair. "Well. I'm working on it."

Kushina bit her lip as the clones dissipated. "Alright. You can go ahead to lunch now Hikari."

I nodded and dashed out of the room, not wanting to be stuck in a room with Kushina much longer.

I'd packed myself a hefty lunch but after this morning I didn't really want to eat. I took tiny bites out of the fish as I watched the students slowly file out of the building.

Kushina was so confusing. Was she nice sometimes simply because she wanted to get information out of me? It didn't seem like she was trying anything at the ramen stand.

Either way I needed to become her friend. I needed to protect her, keep her alive. Naruto's life would be far better if Kushina lived. At least I thought.

_Anything for Naruto_. I sighed and headed back into the classroom.

Kushina wasn't there, just our normal instructor. He explained how we would be doing spars now and he pulled out a list and began pairing everyone off. I eyed everyone in the room but it was just my classmates. I'd never had any problems in the spars during class so I wasn't too worried.

But when I was the last one in the room and the instructor left… I began to worry.

Kushina walked in after a few moments and I gulped. "You're not going to spar against me are you?"

She grinned.

I began to shake.

"Actually no. I'm to observe a match between you and someone else." She said simply.

"Who?" I frowned. "Who am I versing?"

The door burst open in a blur of green and orange. "Hello my rather jewel eyed opponent! My name is Might Guy! Konoha's sublime green beast of prey!"

"Um. Hello." I looked to Kushina for help but she was just whistling and looking out the window. "My name is Hatake Hikari."

Guy was suddenly right in front of me. "Such a beautiful name for a sweet little girl." He boasted.

"What?" I asked bluntly.

He grinned. "Why Hikari-chan! Do you not see how young and vibrant you are! With your-"

"Guy!" Kushina finally interrupted. "Escort Hikari to the grounds out back."

Guy bowed. "Of course Uzumaki-sama!" Then he marched out of the room without bothering to wait for me.

Kushina nodded her head towards guy's direction and I took that as my cue to leave.

If Guy was my opponent I was basically screwed. Unless I was allowed to incapacitate him with my crystals? Hell Guy would probably be able to break through my crystals with his bare teeth.

So. I was going to get my butt whooped.

* * *

><p>I didn't exactly notice just how much <em>bigger<em> he was than me until he was soaring at me with a flying kick. I mean. Why did I want to become a ninja again? If I was going to be fighting people like this…

Cringing I lifted my forearms up in a cross to block the kick only to be sent flying back and landing harshly on my back. Oh my gosh he was so strong! "Hikari-chan impressive reaction time. But are you okay?"

"Yep." I coughed and bent over trying to breath.

Of course he only took that as an invitation and I barely rolled out of the way in time. His fist collided with the ground I'd just been on and the ground shuddered.

I'm going to die!

I jumped up and ran, screaming whilst Guy chased me around the field. "Hikari-chan this is disappointing behavior but perhaps a valiant strategy! You will tire me out before striking with a final blow!"

And then he increased his speed and caught up to me almost instantly. He aimed a punch for my face.

Well. This was it.

I was dead.

Dead.

But then again…

This punch didn't look _so _bad.

I raised my arm and slapped away the blow. Automatically I lifted my leg and flipped around, aiming a kick to his side. He bent down and blocked it with his forearm and I swiftly rolled around to his side and tried to punch his gut.

He blocked that and in return hit my chest with my palm. I went rolling along the ground, protecting my head with my arms. Eventually I slowed down enough to flip myself and I stood holding my arm.

Guy began advancing on me again and I looked around frantically. There weren't any options. None at all. "Hey!'

My head snapped in Kushina's direction. "You can go all out now!"

All out?

As in 'all out' all out?

Guy aimed a kick at my knees but I simply encased my leg with crystal.

With a sickening sound his leg collided with the crystal and the crystal shattered but my leg remained safe.

He pulled back, balancing on one leg. "An unexpected challenge for Konoha's green beast!"

Gotta hand it to him. He had a lot of spirit. "Don't be too upset after this okay?"

And then I encased everything but his face in crystal.

Kushina walked over and inspected my work. "You know. That's really cool."

"Yep." I managed two ragged breaths before blacking out.

* * *

><p><strong>CHECK <strong>out the EPIC fanart by AnimeFreakArtist! (link should be up on my profile) Awesome fairy Kakashi and Mexican Kakashi! So cute and adorable!

_~Anyone wanna be my beta... xoxox... :c...~_


	7. Growing VI: Making a friend

**I DO NOT own Naruto. Only the idea of my OC.**

,

,

* * *

><p><em>When you wanna cough in an exam but you've already coughed twice so you just sit there suffocating.<em>

_~Anonymous_

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

Hospital?

Firm bed, blankets, chemical smell and freezing.

Yup.

Why was I in a hospital? Oh right.

I freaking had to fight Might Guy. How am I still alive?

Let's see. Body is sore but that's manageable. I range my chakra out to see if anyone is nearby. Greenish blue of a medic… Oh hey there's Kushina outside. Blue tinged with white… Oh that'd be Kakashi. He's right next to me too.

Now either he's going to help me home and take care of me for a bit, not pushing for reasons as to why I was in the hospital in te first place. Which is what I often do with him. Or he's going to-

"I felt your chakra pulse. Stop pretending to speak we need to talk." My brother oh so cheerfully greets me.

I open my eyes slowly and rub them to help wake myself up. "Aren't you just the image of perfection this morning Kakashi? It's lovely to have a visit from you. Good morning my lovely brother."

"Yeh good morning." He mumbles it out quickly as he helps me sit up. "Don't try to move too much. You have to wait until they come check you over again. Here." He holds a glass of water to my mouth, nudging the straw my way."

"Thanks." I chirp brightly before guzzling down the entire thing.

Noticing my very swift guzzling of said drink my brother grabs the jug and refills it. "You know what? Put the straw in the jug."

I give him my biggest smile and he complies. I slowly begin to sip as he plucks at the frays on my blanket. Well not my blanket but you know what I mean. "Hikari. I want you to know that there's no pressure on you. Not from me and not from anyone else."

"What do you mean?" I pause, intrigued.

"Uzumaki-sama has informed me of your progress. I'm- well I'm worried about how hard you're training." He repeats, "There's no pressure on you."

Huh. If only he knew exactly how much pressure was on me. I knew the future of his world after all. "You trained just as hard as I have."

"You ended up in the hospital Hikari. You've been asleep for two days."

I glare at him. "So have you. You've been in the hospital far more than I have."

"That's different."

"How so?"

"You're four."

"So were you."

"But that's different."

"How?"

"It just is Hikari."

"No it isn't Kakashi. I want to be a ninja and so do you."

"But you don't have to work so hard that you end up in the hospital."

"You did."

We're both glaring at each other. How stupid is he? I'm not doing anything that should gain this kind of _anger _from him. I want to be a ninja. Ninja's end up in the hospital all the time. Yeah maybe I'm being a little bit immature right now but I'm sore and tired and don't forget the fact I'm _this close _to getting put up a grade or two.

I'm not about to have that spoiled because my brother is crazy.

"I don't want you getting hurt Riri."

Kakashi's quiet admission pulls me out of my thoughts.

Well. What am I supposed to say to that?

I guess I worry about Kakashi getting hurt sometimes, but it's always easily set aside when I remember the future. He doesn't really have that option. But also, he's Kakashi. He's a prodigy, chunin by the age of six. No one is really worried about him getting hurt.

Then here I am. Four years old, not yet a genin and in the hospital.

It wasn't really my fault that I ended up here, plus I survived Might Guy. That in itself should grant me Kakashi's faith. I'm strong, I won't get hurt.

"I won't get hurt okay? Don't worry about me."

I know Kakashi wants to say more but before either of us can the door literally explodes and a green blur lands on top of me.

"My Jewel eyed opponent! How very pleased I am to hear that you are awake!" Guy exclaims as a fountain of tears begins flowing out of his eyes, soaking both Kakashi and I. "I could hardly forgive myself for causing you such pain! As punishment I forced myself to complete seven hundred laps around Konoha on my hands and then chin-ups until you awoke!"

What… "That's great Guy." I said slowly.

"Oh how very kind of you! To compliment me on my-"

"Yeah sounds good," I interrupt. "I forgive you for the events of our spar. You're officially released from any obligations that stand. You can go now."

Of course I wanted to get rid of him as quickly as possible, but of course that didn't work.

At least the crying stopped.

"You are far too generous! I'm unworthy of having forgiveness for one like you! Please tell me if there is anything I can do-"

Damn this guy was exactly like how I remembered. Although he hadn't mentioned anything about _youthfulness_ yet. And he hadn't seemed to register his _eternal rival _was in the room. "There's really no need for this Guy. Kushina-sama was the one who organised the fight and I was the one who greed to it. I knew what I was getting into. I really don't blame you for any of my injuries."

Maybe that would work.

"Oh! But it was I who-"

"Get her some ramen then run and pick up her homework from the academy." Kakashi interrupted, holding out some money.

Oh damn my brother was awesome. Why didn't I think of that?

"Of course! If I am not back within an hour then I will complete one thousand squats!" He announced _loudly _before dashing out of the room at a speed my eyes couldn't keep up with.

That was an interesting experience. An _exhausting _experience.

"He's… Lively." Kakashi broke through the silence.

I shrugged. "I don't know how much of that I could stand, but at least I'm getting ramen."

"Wait," Kakashi's eyes widened. "Did he… beat you? In a spar?"

There was the option of explaining it was taijutsu only and I _kind of _won in the end. But this was an excellent opportunity to invoke a little fear into my brother. "Yup."

"How did he manage that?" Kakashi wasn't one to show emotion, but I knew my brother.

I quirked my eyebrow. "He was stronger than me. Knocked the breath right out of me."

He paused, as though he found it amusing. In fact he was probably trying to piece together how that 'green tight suit wearing crazy man' was so strong. "So? Kakashi? Is our conversation over from before?"

Maybe I shouldn't bring it up again.

His eyes snapped to me and his lips pressed into a thin line.

I shouldn't have brought it up again.

* * *

><p>"Shirakumo-sensei, I do believe you're crazy." I mentioned politely as I continued to dangle from a single toe.<p>

My pinky toe.

Poor little thing.

He let out a huff of air, equivalent to a laugh from my dear teacher. "I thought we would put on a little show for our guests. I don't remember agreeing on having an audience. My teaching methods are to remain secret."

Basically Kakashi had finally stepped up to the whole big brother thing and decided he needed to see my training methods for himself. Along with Kushina, we've ended up with a pretty decent crowd.

"But still. You throwing kunai has got to be a bit on the lunatic side." It was near impossible to dodge things when you're hanging upside down with one toe on a tree. Plus I was loosing my grip.

He shrugged which I barely managed to catch in my peripheral vision. "I had a pile of kunai resting near my door today and I thought, maybe my little Hikari-chan is in the mood for a bit of extra attention today."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it," I smirked just before a kunai pierced my thigh.

Conveniently that was the same leg that held the toe holding me up.

I fell to the ground, barely managing to land safely.

"When I said I wanted to be efficient I didn't plan on getting stabbed so much." I plucked the kunai out of my leg as Hayama came over to work his medical magic on it.

He shrugged. "You shouldn't have lost concentration.

"Yeh, I know." I winced. "It still hurts though."

And then my dear brother came over, scooping me up in his arms. "I'll take her to the hospital, where's her gear?"

"Kash, my legs fine." I gestured to the now closed wound.

He blinked. "I think it's best you get it checked out."

"And I think it's best you put me down. Shirakumo-sensei doesn't like it when I waste his time." I said firmly. He was going to drive me insane, hopefully he'd figure out exactly how much he needed to worry soon.

Slowly I was lowered to the ground. He checked me over thoroughly before I managed to shoo him away.

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure whether I should feel guilty. I still intended to spend as much time as possible on advancing my skills so I could one day <em>change things<em>, and I had, so far. But today I was sitting at a table within some civilian restaurant.

My schedule had so far involved getting up _very _early in the morning to train with Shirakumo-sensei and then rushing to the academy.

Now, the academy wasn't _too_ bad. I had been quickly labeled a 'prodigy' but really I was no more naturally talented than anyone.

What they didn't know, is that after school I would head to the training grounds.

There I would work on chakra control - I'd recently roped Kushina into helping me, I have a pretty good idea why she wanted to help so eagerly - and other basics until I was satisfied.

I wouldn't begin practicing my… _other _abilities until darkness began to fall.

Most nights I wouldn't get home _until _early morning.

To be quite honest I wasn't sure how I was surviving with such little sleep.

None the less, today I decided my _schedule _needed a change. For one, Hayama had informed me he was unable to train me today. He hadn't given a reason but I suspected he finally had a mission that was going to last longer than four hours.

It hadn't escaped my attention that he didn't seem to be receiving missions that would interfere with my training. Until now at least.

The first thing I did, was sleep in. The sun was high in the sky when I woke and I actually laughed at the thought. After I had a _long _shower, enjoying how my hair deflated and then poofed back up when I dried it.

In my haste to become stronger, I hadn't really spoken with anyone. Normally on a day like this, in my old life, I would've gone out for a coffee with someone. So I settled on ordering a lovely looking cake and sat watching those around me.

Being constantly reminded by the mirror of my age, it always shocked me that I could walk around unsupervised without anyone batting an eye. With this freedom, I quite easily went from one side of the village to the other.

My goal was to find Mikoto Uchiha. I knew Kushina was close to her, so I hoped she may have mentioned me to her. That way it wouldn't be so weird when I approached her.

Otherwise it would probably be best if I took Kushina with me to visit her, but I didn't have time to find her. Although…

"Hey Kushina, you following me today?" I called out as I paused. Looking around me, I didn't see many places she could hide. I was in a small path between two rather tall buildings, so she'd have to be directly behind me.

I couldn't sense anyone, nor could I detect any sign of another person. With one last check I continued on my way.

The Uchiha district wasn't very hard to miss. I mean it was massive, taking up about one eighth of Konoha if I had to guess. There were a lot of people walking around as well.

Maybe I didn't really think this one through.

"Excuse, I'm looking for Mikoto-san. I have a message from Uzumaki-san for her." Catching the attention of a younger woman, she tilted her head.

"Who are you?" She asked suspiciously.

Now, not many people knew what I looked like. But I'd gained enough attention - and so had my brother - that _at least _shinobi would know me by name. Hopefully that was a good thing. "Hikari Hatake. I'm a close friend of Kushina. She just wanted to ask Uchiha-san out for a meal tommorow."

The lady eyed me for another moment before shrugging to herself. Although I didn't miss her eyes widening slightly at my name. " Normally I would suggest you go ask those men over there, and they would escort you." She paused when I gave an annoyed look of impatience. "But I suppose if you're a close friend, Mikoto is usually at the park with her son around this time. You can try there."

After she gave me directions I thanked her thoroughly before moving on. I suppose the Uchiha are very suspicious of outsiders.

I found her eventually - again, the compound was enormous - sitting under the shade with a bundle clutched to her chest. I didn't approach at first, just watched to see what she was doing.

At the time, it hadn't really triggered that she was once an elite ninja, hence easily able to sense me. When I hadn't moved for about five minutes her head raised and she looked directly where I was hiding.

She didn't need to do anything really, the threat was there when we locked eyes. If I was a danger to her, she would kill me.

I stepped out from my hiding spot, relaxing when recognition flashed through her eyes. "My apologies Uchiha-san. I just wanted to meet you and I wasn't sure how to go about it."

When she didn't respond I began walking closer and opening the bag at my side. When I was about six steps from her I held out the object I'd brought. "I heard that you had a child."

Mikoto frowned as she stood, reaching out with her spare arm to grab the wrapped box in my hand. "There's a few small toys inside and sweets in there."

She somehow managed to unwrap and open it, gazing at its contents. I began to fiddle with one of my strands of hair, worried she'd send me away. "Thankyou. They look delicious."

And then she gave me a bright smile that I couldn't help but return.

* * *

><p>"So. You're going to get the streamers and exploding tags, and I will get the food." Kushina babbled beside me.<p>

_Streamers and exploding tags_.

It was only after I'd written it on my list that I turned to her, stopping us in our tracks. "Exploding tags?"

"Just some cheap ones. Shouldn't be an issue for you to get," Kushina explained simply before continuing. "You'll need some help setting up, so I've enlisted Mikoto to help us. She's brilliant at this stuff."

Yes! hopefully she'd be bringing Itachi.

"So I'll grab this then head back to the house?" I wasn't sure how much of my savings this would dig into, I suppose it didn't really matter. Kushina was a master of parties and for Kakashi I'd do anything.

She thought for a moment, then nodded. "Oh! Bring back two large bowls of ramen!"

"Shouldn't I get three?" If Mikoto was coming It would be polite of me to buy her some as well.

Kushina blinked at me. "Those were for me, if you wanted some feel free to buy it," then she dashed away before I could hit her.

Oddly enough, I - a four year old - was able to walk into the store and buy the tags. It took all my restraint not to gape at the man handing me a bundle of them.

But because it was so fast I managed to get back home well before lunch time.

Tomorrow Kakashi was returning from a month long mission and I was throwing him a welcome home party. Sadly enough neither of us had many friends to invite. To make up for that I invited whoever the hell I could, which included Kushina who agreed on the spot and offered to help.

Mikoto was sitting on the couch with Itachi and I dumped the ramen on the table in front of her. "I didn't know what you wanted, but I knew what Kushina wanted." I pulled out the meals as Kushina undoubtedly smelt the food and raced towards the kitchen.

The package was open and the food in her mouth before she stopped. "What is this!" She screeched spitting it out. "This isn't right!"

"I figured I'd get you something different for once," I grinned smugly. "Enjoy the _vegetables _Kushina."

She gagged and collapsed on the couch, sulking.

It was completely meat free and flavor free. Don't lie, I know you like it. Eat up."

I dug into my own meal as Mikoto reached for the one I'd offered hers. "I'll get you back for this," Kushina swore sourly.

"I can't wait." She wouldn't be able to lay a finger on me.

* * *

><p>Kashi's party went off without a hitch. The exploding tags ended up being used as extremely over the top firework type things that somehow didn't blow up the house.<p>

I'd bought him a new pack and storage scroll, which he didn't open until all the guests had left. I wanted to get him something, hoping it would bribe him to stay for a while longer instead of just going off on another mission. "Thanks Riri, this'll be great for when I join Minato-sensei's team."

"You're joining a new team?" I asked, willing my brain to work, to rummage up the memory of his team once more. It had been getting easier to remember things, I'd filled up two journals of what I'd remembered about this world.

Kakashi shrugged. "Maybe, nothing's for sure yet."

"I can't wait to join a team," I tell him truthfully. I wonder who they will put me with, I hadn't interacted much with the older grades and I was guessing I would graduate soon.

He glanced at me, and I knew he wanted to say something. But he sighed. "When was the last time we spent time together?"

We were sitting on the balcony my presents for him between us. I thought back a week, and then a month. "Well we had lunch and read books about four weeks ago, when you came back from that escort mission."

"I feel like," he picked at the wrapping. "I feel like I never see you anymore."

"Whose fault is that?" I asked growing annoyed. "I'm always here for you Kashi."

He shrugged. "Mine, I know."

"I know who you go on so many missions," I tell him as he moves onto the next gift I'd gotten. "You don't like to be here."

My brother whirled on me. "I _love _you Riri. How could you think that?"

"Because of dad." It was fairly obvious, the way he sulked around the house and how he hardly talked about anything anymore. I watched as my father slipped away, and now the same was happening with my brother.

He didn't respond, simply ripped the package open.

The cloth fell into his hand, I'd had it cleaned and altered so it would fit.

"Is this…" he faded off as he ran his fingers over it.

I nodded. "I went through his stuff last week. I thought you could use a mask."

* * *

><p>Kakashi looked better in the cloth than father did, but to be honest he just wore it better. "Love you," he pulled me into a hug. "I'll be back in a few weeks."<p>

"I know, then we'll get some dango?"

He grinned, stretching the new mask. "I promise."

And then he was gone, even with my training he was still so much faster than me.

Kushina was leaning against the house as I left. I offered her the stick of chicken that I'd cooked up and she took it. "Kid's gone again?"

"Yep," I took a different route than usual, planning to skip the academy today. Kushina shrugged and followed. "Whatya' want to do today Kushina?"

"Well, we could go to my house and work on my garden-ttebane," she suggested hesitantly.

"Okay, lead the way."

Kushina stopped as though startled by my agreeance. "Are you sure you want to skip class just so you can help me garden?"

I shrugged. "Yes, I want to take the day off."

"Alright, let's go," She turned around and I matched her pace. I had yet to see Kushina's house, so I was eager to visit.

It turned out her home was nestled among apartment building, the garden that she wanted to work on only spanning a few feet. "We'll weed it, then turn the soil. I've got some mulch and stuff in the back. I'm thinking we can plant some alyssum and dianthus."

"I totally know what those are," I crouched down, trying to follow what Kushina was doing.

"Well these," she shuffled over to the shelf by the side of her house, pulling off a pot of white flowers. "are alyssum, we'll be using them for ground cover."

"And those are the dianthus?" I asked, pointing at the collection of pink flowers on the shelf.

She nodded and placed down the pots, returning to get a bag of mulch.

"So, you're sure you want to graduate so soon?" Kushina asked.

I nodded. "As soon as possible."

She scrunched up her nose. "I want to tell you to wait, but dear old hokage wants you graduated and trained as soon as possible."

"I kind of guessed," I admitted, tugging at a weed.

"You're a smart girl," she began turning the soil over. "He wants to meet you, after my report on the test."

"Oh yeh," I began. "Did I pass?"

"The Hokage decides, but I don't see why not," she passed the pickax to me and I continued with the soil. "You're well above most of the academy students, let alone your grade."

"What year is he going to advance me to if he does?"

Kushina began planting the alyssum and I had to admit they were very pretty. "Who knows? Probably this years graduating class"

"Good," I wanted to graduate. Ever since I decided I want to help this world, my life has been about training and advancing. This was the step up that I needed.

"Yeah, it's wonderful-ttebane." Kushina told me sarcastically.

It pained me that she wasn't supporting me with this, but I had to remind myself it didn't matter. She was the least of my worries right at the moment.

* * *

><p>The next time I went to the academy, I was moved to a different class. The Hokage worked fast.<p>

"Everyone, this is Hatake Hikari. Be nice," The sensei told them simply and gestured for me to sit.

I did as told, taking a seat next to a girl who had brown hair, which was cut in a chin-length bob that framed her face, and brown eyes. She also had a rectangular purple marking on either sides of her cheeks. "Hi."

"Hello," she replied with a smile. "I'm Nohara Rin."

I smiled back at her as I pulled out my books. "Hikari, but you already heard that."

"I'm sorry but, you're really young," she tapped her pencil. "You can't be any older than six?"

"I'm four," I told her.

She gaped at me a moment before composing herself. "Well, I suppose you must be very strong to be advanced so many years. We're working on taijutsu for the rest of the year. If you want I can catch you up on everything."

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't really need to catch up to anything." She seemed like a nice girl.

Her name was bugging me though, Rin. Hadn't Rin been important somehow?

"Well I guess that's okay then," she seemed at a loss for what to talk about next.

"Can I sit with you at lunch?" I asked, unable to push the nagging feeling that was screaming that Rin was important.

She nodded, a smile sliding over her face again. "Of course you can! If you want we can even go get some strawberries after school and do our homework back at my place."

"I think I can manage that, but normally I train after school."

Rin was startled once again by that, as though she couldn't believe I would be training. "Okay awesome," she managed out and I laughed.

"I'm young, but I could probably handle myself against everyone in this class."

She didn't seem to believe me, so I promised myself I would show her.

* * *

><p>I was so happy that I was bouncing on my feet as I blocked my opponent's blow.<p>

And it was because we were allowed to use any jutsu, any tool we wanted in our spars.

Shirakumo-sensei was still working with me to perfect my kenjutsu, we'd spent scarce amount of time with my swords that I'd created, but I practiced in my own time as well.

In the end I decided on two thin, short blades that were sharper than even the best swords. My crystal also was easily manipulated, even in sword form, so I could stretch the blades or enlarge them to reach someone.

Right now I kept it simple, one blade and not sharp enough to cut through limbs, only enough to slice skin. My new sensei looked onto the match with worried eyes.

"Perhaps we could work without weapons today," he tried.

It was probably for the best, the boy I was facing, probably one of the best in the class - my new sensei wanted to challenge me- simply held up his kunai with shaky hands. "Don't worry I won't kill him."

And then I charged at him.

Rin was watching, and I wanted her to know I wasn't weak, that I could handle myself.

Because I needed her to get over whatever barrier my age and skill put between us.

I moved slowly for the poor boy, so he at least had a chance of blocing. But it turned out it didn't matter because he didn't seem capable of gripping the kunai right as I charged at him. It slipped out of his hands at his attempted block and my sword was at his throat in an instant.

Sensei frowned.

"Sarutobi," he shouted and a kid approached with brown eyes and short, black spiky hair. The Hokage's son? "perhaps you could prove more of a challenge for Hikari here."

He looked at me, then back at sensei, then back at me. With a frown he pulled out two trench knives and bent into an offensive stance.

"I'm Sarutobi Asuma," he informed me with a grin. "Let's see how we go."

I suppose that Sensei's shout had attracted a lot of attention, because a few kid's had crowded around us, including Rin who stood with clasped hands.

Asuma had a good few heads on me, and I assumed he had more experience as well. I'd been training yes, but I hadn't been able to have many spars that challenged me.

We watched each other and I decided to switch to two blades, this was going to be difficult.

A few murmurs broke out when the crystal began growing in my other hand, but I ignored them.

To his credit Asuma's reaction wasn't too obvious.

Once I was assure both swords were perfect, I jumped into the air.

Asuma moved, rushing over to where he assumed I'd land and kicking up catching me in the stomach. I reinforced the area with crystal quickly and he stumbled to the ground.

He got to his feet quickly and blocked my swipe with his right knife, swinging out with his left. I pulled back and slashed at his defenses, forcing him to back off. Once he was in the right position I jumped back and formed a handsign, concentrating chakra.

Seven crystal needles shot out and he rolled to the side, a few catching him in the leg. They were blunt and fragile, shattering on impact. But they worked.

My sword came down at his shoulder and he barely managed to form a handsign, a log taking his place. _Where'd he go?_

I heard a shuffle to my left and spun, barely blocking his strong blow with both my swords. His gaze locked with mine, both of our brows sweating from the effort to hold each other off.

Thinking fast, I reached out with my swords, morphing their crystal to encase his hands.

Trapped, Asuma tugged but I pushed him forward, off his feet. He landed with a thud on his back and I let go of the mess of crystal and pulled out a kunai, holding it to his throat.

He grinned and kneed me in the stomach.

I stumbled back and fell to my knees, clutching at my waist. My concentration on the crystal trapping his hands vanished and it fell apart, turning to dust.

With the upper hand, Asuma swiftly dashed at me and I barely sent out a wave of crystal, trapping his feet. He became off balance and tilted forward, I willed myself to stand, to end this fight, but I had been stupid. I hadn't prepared myself for his hit and now my stomach was hurting too much. I couldn't move.

He thought quickly, pulling out a kunai and jabbing at the crystal. I was weak, my chakra reserves dangerously low. It always took a lot of chakra to make those swords. The crystal shattered and he stumbled over to me.

I blocked grabbed his wrist as it shot out, but couldn't stop the kick.

Apparently I didn't need to though, his foot froze just before it reached his face.

"That was a great fight," Asuma bent down and offered me a hand. I took it gratefully. "You're really something aren't you?"

I shrugged, finding myself unable to speak.

_Wow_, I thought. _Asuma was good_.

"Hikari!" Rin rushed over to me as I limped her way. She pulled me into a hug, albeit an awkward one. I was too small for her to hug properly. "Let me see."

With a frown I lifted my shirt and she placed her hands over it. Her hands glowed green and my eyes widened. "You're a medic nin?" I asked as the pain faded.

She smiled. "In training. This isn't too bad, I should be able to take care of the bruising. He did get you good though."

"Yeah, I didn't embarrass myself too much did I?"

Rin let out a quick laugh. "I think it was pretty obvious you hadn't been involved in many spars much and considering that, you were awesome!"

"Thanks, guess I'm going to have to train a bit harder." I let my shirt drop as she finished.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Asuma is one of the best, I dare say he is the best at bukijutsu among the whole academy."

"He's the one I'll have to beat then," I promised to myself.

I'd have to be able to beat everyone in this class.

* * *

><p>Rin was kind, it was a rare experience being around her. Brother was always quiet and thoughtful, but loving just the same. Kushina was loud and slightly crazy, but she had her moments of sanity.<p>

But Rin was compassionate her jokes were always light and amusing, and her words always very considering. "So, you really do train every afternoon and morning then?"

We were dangling our feet off the edge of her bed, sharing a bowl of strawberries. "Yes, Shirakumo-sensei works on my taijutsu and kenjutsu, then in the afternoons I vary between ninjutsu, studying and working on my kekkei genkai."

"Those were the crystals right?" Rin refilled my glass of milk.

I nodded. "My chakra is different, it's difficult to perform any ninjutsu other than my crystal-release jutsu." We fell into silence, and I wondered what Rin was thinking.

Eventually she turned to me. "Hikari, can I join you with your training?"

She wanted to train with me? I thought for a moment whether it would be a bad idea for any reason, but came up with nothing. "Sure."

She grinned brightly. "Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow," I promised.

* * *

><p>The first week of training with Rin was a little difficult. Neither of us harnessed similar training methods, so often we would end up working on other ends of the grounds before joining for a spar. But in the end I knew the arrangement was very beneficial.<p>

Not just because I was learning how to spar, but because I was making my very first friend.

"Take that!" She laughed as she splashed water at me.

There was a large lake near our training ground that I often practiced water walking on, both Rin and I were fairly good at it. I dove to the side, missing the spray. "You shouldn't have done that," I told her and floated on my back before kicking at the water.

I splashed wave after wave at her, and she was soaked by the time I finished and climbed out of the lake. "Ah, how am I supposed to fix these?" she twisted the edge of her shirt in an attempt to get the water out.

"Of course you're worried about clothes," I didn't bother with mine, just slipped on my shoes and grabbed hers for her.

Rin pouted. "I just got this shirt yesterday though," she pulled on her shoes. "Let's get back so I can hang it to dry."

I nodded and she held her hand out. I took it with a laugh. "We look like we were caught in a storm." Our clothes were already ripped and dirtied from our spar just before our water fight.

"Oh, I hear the storm look is in at the moment," she snickered. and swung our arms back and forth.

As we neared the village Rin froze at my side. Confused I looked to where her eyes were locked and spotted a boy who I'd noticed in our class."Rin?"

"Yeh?" she didn't turn to me, only watched the boy as he spotted us and ran our way.

"Who's that? He's in our class."

She blinked. "That's Uchiha Obito."

"He's running our way."

"I know."

The boy with black spiky hair reached us, grinning. "Hey Rin-chan! I was just about to get get some yakitori, want to come with me?"

"Actually I was just about to head home with Hikari here, we need to finish some homework," Rin brushed him off with ease.

I frowned, glancing between her and the boy and watched as his smile faltered. "We have time," I turned to Rin. "Plus, I _love_ yakitori."

Rin narrowed her eyes. I narrowed mine to match.

Obito waved his hands. "Nevermind! I can catch up with you later Rin-chan!" And then he was off.

"What was that about?" I asked, turning on her in anger. How had she just been so… mean?

She winced. "That's Obito Uchiha, he's kind of, well," she trailed off.

"You don't like him?"

"No he's nice," she admitted.

"Then why decline the offer?" I continued.

Rin sighed. "I think he _likes _me. But I don't really-" she faded off once more.

"What's wrong if he likes you? You just said he was nice." I wasn't following.

"He likes me, like-likes me," Rin responded as though it explained everything.

I thought for a moment. "Oh you mean he has a crush on you-"

"Shh!" she put her hand over my mouth. "Don't say it so loudly."

I laughed as she removed her hand, and continued to. "Ah! Rin and Obito sitting in a tree! K-I-S," I stopped when I saw her raising a fist. "You wouldn't!"

"No," she lowered it and rolled her eyes. "Can we just stop talking about this now? We really do need to study."

"I'll only shut up if you buy me yakitori~" I sang and danced forward.

Rin groaned and her palm met her face. "Okay, we'll get you some yakitori and then you're not going to talk about Obito ever again."

I giggled and grabbed her hand. "Rin and Obito sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

_Obito Uchiha_, I thought. _What an interesting name._

* * *

><p><strong>HAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!<strong>

**Look! And update!**

**It's so rare and magical!**

**But seriously, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner!**

**Review for a reply! (I'm replying to everyone who reviews to make up for my absence.) So ask me something interesting!**

**Q for you guys: If you had to be inserted into the Naruto-verse, who would you want to be?**

**Next time: Graduation! First mission! Plans begin!**


	8. Training I: Missions

**Summary: **To be strong is not necessarily in reference to having power and/or strength. It's possible that it could mean to be fearless, to be impavid. OC self insert.

If you're interested I've started another story called Sight of Hinata, check it out! (SI- Hinata.)

**THANK** YOU everyone who has read, faved, followed and reviewed! XOXOXO to you all!

****************IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!******************

**So I've noticed you guys sometimes worry about when I'm next/ whether I'm even going to update, so I've decided…**

**To make a twitter account!**

** SPCMRose**

**This will be the easiest way to be notified when I update stories along with!**

**Awesome bonuses!**

**(Interact with me: ask questions, post fav quotes, give opinions on chaps that will be**

**replied to ASAP!)**

**(News: What story I'm working on/when it's coming out)**

**(Previews of chapters to come out!**

**So follow me on twitter for the easiest way to keep track of my stories!**

****************THANKS FOR READING!******************

**I DO NOT own Naruto. Only the idea of my OC.**

,

,

* * *

><p><em>A lot of people are afraid of heights. Not me, I'm afraid of widths.<em>

_~Steven Wright_

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

Graduation.

I had absolutely no _FREAKING CLUE_ what to expect.

Hell, I knew Kash was going to form a team with Rin and Obito.

Imagine my surprise when I remembered that little juicy bit of information?

And I also remembered about a certain little bomber friend.

He likes the word Katsu.

But anyways, there were bigger problems than that.

"Seriously?" I gawked at the three examiners in front of me. "That's it?"

They all shared confused glances before nodding at me. "That's it. You've passed, congratulations Hikari."

"What!" I screeched as they dropped the headband into my frozen hands. "But that was so easy!"

They shrugged.

Wow, talk about low quality shinobi.

All they tested me on was the simple transformation technique and the most basic of academy taijutsu stances. Seriously the Hokage was really lowering his genin standards.

"Meet in your normal classroom at twelve tomorrow for team placements," the man explained as I pocketed the headband with a resigned sigh.

I nodded to them. "Got it. Thanks… I guess."

Kash was waiting for me outside and he quirked an eyebrow expectantly. "I passed," I told him somewhat hesitant.

He frowned. "What's wrong? You passed! Congratulations!"

I didn't resist when he pulled me into a hug, but I continued to frown. "It was so easy."

"Well you have been training so much," he chuckled as he pulled back and pulled something out from behind his back. "I got you some-"

"Yakitori!" I screamed and grabbed one of the sticks, biting into it happily. "I can't believe it!"

Kash chuckled as we began to head home. "It's just food Riri."

"But you never buy me food!" I teased through a mouthful of chicken. "I always have to cook. This is a miracle!"

He groaned and shook his head. "Riri honestly-"

"Oh look! Hey Rin-chan!" I ran up to her happily, noticing her exiting on of the many shops we passed on the way home. "Did you pass?"

She grinned at the sight of me and ran forward. "Of course I did. How could I fail when we've both been training so hard?" She gestured with her free hand to the headband on her forehead. "You passed too right?"

"Duh," I rolled my eyes and finished off another stick of Yakitori. Kakashi was still by my side, watching Rin carefully. Oh right! "Kash this is my friend Rin, Rin this is my brother Kakashi."

Finally my friend's eyes drifted to my brother at my side and her mouth dropped open slightly. Neither of them spoke. Rather exaggeratedly I waved my hand in front of her face. "Rin-chan! Say something! You haven't lost ability to speak have you? What jutsu did you mess with this time?"

"Oh, sorry," a light blush bloomed on her face and her eyes focused once more on my brother's face. "Hello Kakashi-san. It's nice to finally meet you. Hikari hardly speaks of you."

I grin smugly at Kakashi's disappointed expression. "That's right! I'm not a bratty sister who brags about her brother all the time."

Rin giggled lightly as she lifted the bag in her hand slightly. "I'd better get these groceries back home before they melt. It was great seeing you Hikari and congratulations on passing!"

"You too Rin-chan!" I called after her as she turned and ran.

I pouted. "Rin's so lucky she was one of the first tested. I could've been out _hours _ago and joined her in shopping. We're running out of food again Kash."

"Yeah," Kash mumbled distractedly as we began walking again.

I pulled out another stick of chicken and shoved it in my mouth hungrily. "So, you heard from Minato yet?"

"Huh?" He blinked and looked down at me. "Oh yeah, he said I'll be meeting my team tomorrow."

I beamed at him. "Awesome! You and me, we can discuss missions together like good old ninja buddies!" I laughed and bumped against his shoulder. Although it was more a bump against his leg because he was so much taller than me.

I'll have a growth spurt soon, I'm sure!

"Who was that again?" Kakashi asked after a moment.

Finishing off the rest of the Yakitori, I threw the empty box into one of the many bins lining the village. "Rin Nohara. Weren't you listening?"

"No I was- I just…" He trailed off when he realised he didn't have a good explanation.

Huh… Was I missing something?

"So. To celebrate tonight, I bought us a new book to read!" I declared happily when we entered our home, running over to the table in front of their couch. "Get in your pajamas whilst I make us some warm milk."

Reluctantly Kakashi went to change and I took a moment to myself.

Tomorrow would be the day everything began.

No longer stuck with only training.

Now I would finally be able to help the Hidden Leaf.

And everyone I held dear.

,

,

* * *

><p>(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)<p>

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

Shirakumo-sensei was very pleased when he heard that I passed, but not at all surprised, and so I sat in class very excited to hear about teams and still blushing from the underlying compliment. "Calm down Hikari-chan," Rin chastised with a laugh. "You look like you need to pee."

"Hey!" I pouted and she barely contained a giggle. "Aren't you excited Rin? I'm so excited! It's finally time to use all our training, it's finally time Rin!"

"Alright, alright!" She laughed and held up her hands in surrender. "Okay I understand."

I nodded, pleased. "Good. Now shut up because they're about to announce the teams!"

Rin suppressed one last snicker as the man at the front spoke up. "Alright listen up brats! Congratulations, you've successfully graduated from the academy," there were a few cheers and whoops before he calmed everyone again. "Now I'm going to begin telling you the teams, listen carefully. Once you've heard your name you may go to lunch and return at the bell to wait for your new sensei's!"

He drawled through the teams, and I was listening to some of the names. "...Sarutobi Asuma will create Team six! Nohara Rin and Uchiha Obito will create Team seven along with Hatake Kakashi!" People murmured at my brother's name whilst Rin shot me a panicked look.

"Don't worry, have fun with Obito!" I called after her as she got up and headed to lunch.

"And finally!" The teacher said after a few more minutes of names I didn't recognise. There was only me… and one other boy in the room. "Team twelve, Hatake Hikari and Nagasaki Jurou! Wait here for your sensei."

I blinked, what the hell?

Surprised I turned to the boy at my side, immediately analyzing him.

Civilian, definately. He was somewhat familiar, one of the dead lasts, I was sure. He had a specialty though didn't he? "You're Hikari-san," he shouted in… awe?

"Uh… yes…" I agreed, confused by his tone.

As the man who had been announcing teams left the room, the boy ran over to me and sat next to me. "You're so cool! I love how you make those crystal things! Then how you beat so many of the highest ranking in our grade!"

"I… what?" I mumbled incoherently, not used to the one being praised. I was often overlooked for my brother, but I didn't mind that at all. "Thanks?"

He opened his mouth to say something else when the door slammed open, revealing Kushina. "Wha?!" I shouted in confusion.

And then she turned, with the biggest and most devious grin that I'd ever seen on her face. "Hey Hikari-chan!"

"What are you doing here?" I gawked. "I thought you'd be done snooping on me! My sensei can take over that responsibility now!"

And then somehow her grin widened. "Exactly what I said, and you know what the Hokage told me?"

Oh no.

"He said, 'You're exactly right Kushina'."

Oh no please no.

"Then he continued 'That's why I've assigned you Team twelve. Congratulations on your new genin!'" Kushina quoted. "So now you have to call me Kushina-sensei."

There was more. There was definitely going to be more. "What else?" I stuttered out, trying to contain my ever growing fear.

"Next year I'm going to be taking on an apprentice, but for now, meet your temporary teammate!" She exclaimed as she slid the door wider.

And I kid you not, there Gai balanced on his hands, upside down. "Hello my youthful fellow teammates!"

"Gai and Hikari!" Cam a squeaky exclamation. Then of course, Jurou fainted at my side.

And the worst thing was when I realised, that Gai had said _youthful_.

,

,

* * *

><p>(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)<p>

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

Kakashi insisted upon taking me shopping that afternoon, telling me that my boring grey shirt and pants were not worthy for a genin. And so we went to the most expensive - dare I say what was closest to a _designer store _in Konoha - ninja outfitter store I'd ever heard of.

"Do we really need to spend so much money?" I asked nervously as I glanced at some of the price tags for the custom outfits the owner had made. There were dozens on display, all vastly different styles. I had to admit this designer had some serious skill.

Kash nodded as he tugged me to get me moving again. "They'll have to last quite a few years Riri, that's why we pay so much."

"Welcome," a warm lady with curly brown hair greeted us as we approached. "Looking for your first fitting I assume?"

Kakashi nodded before bowing lowly. "Yes please Chiba-sama."

"Ah Hatake-kun, it's wonderful to see you again," she said finally recognizing my brother. "And this must be your sister."

I nodded, copying the bow my brother had performed. "My name is Hikari Hatake. I just graduated yesterday."

"No doubt another prodigy then," the lady said before a sad smile formed on her face. "Your father would be so proud of both of you."

Both Kash and I stiffened. "Yes- Well Chiba-sama, do you think you could create something for my sister?"

"Of course! She's a bit smaller than most but it won't be a problem at all," she walked around the side of the counter and gestured to a curtained room further back. "Come along so I can take your measurements, then we'll discuss what style you might like."

And so I was taken into a dressing room, measured, and brought into a sitting room where Kash joined us. She asked some simple things first, my preferred colors (darker colors for blending in), accent colors (something to go with ruby red) and then style (Easy to move in, don't mind whether a dress or shirt and pants.)

Kash approved of everything I told the woman and I was surprised when she told us she would have it ready by the end of the week. I thought she would need more information than that…

"So, I'll see you this afternoon." Kash went to pat me on the back for a goodbye by I grinned and pulled him into a hug before kissing his cheek.

With a smile I waved to him. "Love you Kashie, good luck with your team. Remember I'm friends with Rin and if I hear that you've been mean to her I'll kill you!"

He gulped anxiously as I laughed and ran off.

,

,

* * *

><p>(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)<p>

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

Kushina was the only one at the field when I arrived and I walked up to her, ignoring the amused smile she wore on her face. "Why him? Seriously!"

"Well, I made up for it when I agreed to my future apprentice," Kushina grinned.

Crossing my arms I leaned against her. "And who is that?"

"Itachi Uchiha," she answered simply.

I widened my eyes and looked up at her. "Really?"

"Yes," Kushina nudged me. "Happy now?"

"But he's so young," I countered. "He'll be what… two years old?"

Kushina nodded and then a worried expression flickered across her face, gone before I could really decipher it. "He's a prodigy already, such a smart kid."

"Well," I murmured. "I hope Gai won't be too crazy."

She grinned again. "You're so serious all the time Hikari-chan. I was hoping Gai would be a good influence on you. Get you to mess around a bit more."

"Did someone say my name?" Gai bellowed as he landed in front of us. _Where the hell did he come from?_ He easily flowed into pose #32 and pointed at the sky. "Look at the weather today! A most youthful beginning to our adventure my young jewel-eyed teammate!"

Kushina stifled a giggle whilst I sighed and stepped from her side to approach the green beastling. "Hey Gai, how about you and I race around the field 'till Jurou gets here?"

Immediately Gai's beaming grin bloomed on his face. "What a wonderful idea my most youthful teammate! If I cannot make it back here first after three laps then I will perform three hundred situps, and if I can't complete those I will perform-"

"I get it Gai!" I yelled as I dashed off.

Jurou arrived soon after I finished my first lap, and Gai finished his second. I honestly had no idea how the guy moved so fast. Both Kushina and Jurou watched as Gai finished and I dragged myself back, much to Gai's dislike. "Look. I'm only human Gai, I can't complete that many damn laps."

He opened his mouth to speak again when Kushina interrupted us. "Alright! Let's get started shall we? Today we're going to begin with a little test."

I frowned. "But we just _passed _a test Kushina…"

"Well this is my test," Kushina said, her voice growing scarily quiet. "And you are going to take it and shut up."

I gulped.

"Okay!" Kushina clapped her hands suddenly and I jumped back a few feet. "We're going to play a little game. It's going to be a survival game, testing your endurance and focus."

Jurou began to twitch nervously and I worried for the poor guy. "It's simple. I will create wave after wave of clones that will range from genin to chunin level skill, and you will try not to die."

"Die?" Jurou squeaked.

Gai patted him on the shoulder. "We must approach this in the most youthful way possible! Have hope Jurou-san!"

"So," Kushina interrupted before Gai could ramble about youth. "If you survive until this timer goes off-" she pulled out a timer and turned the knob to sixty-minutes "- then you pass."

I watched her carefully. "Can we get some ramen after that?"

"Sure!" She chirped then formed a handsign. "Have fun kiddies!"

It was only a moment later that the three of us were surrounded by Kushina-clones and our sensei had disappeared from sight.

"Well…" I trailed off as all of us backed up against each other. "Shit."

,

,

* * *

><p>(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)<p>

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

Gai moved first, charging at his side of clones with a fearsome battle cry. Both Jurou and I watched as clones melted into water puddles left and right from his punches, but more quickly took their place.

"This is insane!" I yelled as a clone finally charged at both me and the civilian-born. Jurou didn't move so I lept forward, forming my wonderful crystal sword, and sliced the clone in half.

Somehow Gai managed to reply whilst taking care of yet another clone with a well placed kick. "Kushina-sensei has presented us with a worthy challenge for our youthfulness!"

"Youthfulness my ass," I spat as I moved to defend Jurou from more attacks. "Jurou! Get moving! I can't protect you all day!"

And finally, he pulled out kunai and charged.

Satisfied Jurou wasn't going to _die_, (Kushina wouldn't really kill us… right?) I turned and faced the ten or so clones waiting for me. "You're all as ugly as the real Kushina," I teased before jumping into the midst of the chaos.

Clones exploded as I slashed through them, but others formed in their place too quickly, and I found myself using other methods to deal with them. Giant crystal spikes tore through clones as I cut through others and I grinned when I realised that slowly the numbers were declining.

An explosion erupted from behind me, and I turned to see Jurou leaping into the air to avoid the flames. Confused, I scanned the destruction before my eyes darted back to the boy.

There in his hands, were tags.

"You're a master of fuuinjutsu?" I stated, rather than asked. His eyes flashed to mine and he gave a subtle nod.

I grinned in awe before turning back to the three remaining clones and dealing with them all.

Once I was sure there weren't any clones left, I joined Jurou and Gai who were staring at the surrounding forest expectantly. "What?" I questioned when I reached them.

In answer, Jurou pointed up at the timer which sat upon a rock.

It had only been twelve minutes.

"Uh," I said stunned. "We're soooo fucked."

Gai just flashed a grin though. "We dealt with that wave quickly! I wouldn't expect any less from such youthful team mates!"

"Well I don't know about you," I turned to Jurou with a smirk. "But Jurou kicked some _ass_."

His cheeks tinged with red as Gai patted him on the back. "Yes, that was very impressive!"

"I didn't know you knew fuuinjutsu," I stated.

He nodded slowly, his cheeks growing even redder. "Well- I- Uh…"

With perfect timing more clones appeared, the next wave, and there were twice as many. "We need a new plan guys, I'm going to run out of chakra at this rate," I informed them.

Jurou was the one who spoke, surprisingly. "I have a few dozen of these tags, and I can make more. so if you want just stand back and I'll deal with them."

"That's really nice of you to offer," I began. "But I don't think Kushina would like that. I'm guessing we're supposed to work together."

Gai glanced around and after realising the clones were closing in on us he spoke quickly. "Hikari and Jurou san you try to take out as many in one attack as possible, and I will keep the clones off of you."

"Sounds like a good plan," I agreed and looked to Jurou who nodded and began attaching a tag to one of his kunai.

I watched in awe as he jumped into the air and threw it. After a moment he activated the tag and bolts of electricity shot out, jumping from clone to clone and destroying over half of the wave.

"Oh my- That was awesome!" I shrieked as I began my part of the plan, running forward and sending out a spray of crystal shards. Dozens of Kushina-clones shrieked and bursted into water puddles.

Jurou activated another tag as I turned to the rest of my opponent, sending out another round of shards. "Hikari! Behind you!"

Too late I turned to see a clove charging at me with a kunai raised. I braced myself for the pain.

But then Gai was there, side kicking the Kushina-clone so hard that she went flying as she erupted into water. "Thank you so much Gai! I owe you one!" I yelled as I returned to dealing with the mass of clones.

I received a grunt in response, no doubt Gai was busy dealing with more stray clones.

Who knew he had it in him _not _to take an opportunity to ramble about youthfulness?

,

,

* * *

><p>(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)<p>

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

"Well," Kushina said as she placed a hand on her hip. "I guess that was_ okay_…"

My eyes widened. "Okay?" I shrieked. "What to do you mean it was _just _okay?"

Jurou groaned as Gai applied more salve to his burns, unfortunately around the fifth wave he hadn't been able to dodge the effects of his tag quick enough. Gai himself had a bandaged forearm and I was nursing a swollen ankle.

Kushina shrugged. "Well, you're all out of chakra and have sustained injuries that could have easily been prevented."

"Kushina!" I complained. "We just faced hundreds of your clones and _lived_. Can't you at _least _consider that?"

She sighed before a true smile grew on her face, replacing the playful one. "You guys did wonderfully, better than I expected. Congratulations, you passed!"

"So does that mean we get ramen?" Jurou asked, which was soon followed by another wince.

I stepped forward. "After I fix everyone up, Rin-chan taught me some medical ninjutsu, enough to hold us until we can get checked out at the hospital."

"How very youthful!" Gai said tiredly as he stood up, helping Jurou to stand as well.

Kushina shrugged. "Alright. Well I catch you guys there then -ttebane!" Then she turned and dashed off.

After a few moments I sighed and turned to Jurou, summoning what little chakra I had left to my hand. "Here, lemme look at your burns."

Eventually the most serious of our injuries were dealt with and we reached the restaurant just after sunset. Kushina had already ordered for herself and grinned through a mouthful of food when we sat down.

"Took you guys long enough!" She shouted, noodle hanging from her mouth. "I'm nearly done!"

Jurou glanced between all of us in confusion, and then at my shrug, sat down. "I'm starving," I admitted as Gai sat down as well.

"Well, I'm just going to order omuraisu," Jorou declared quietly.

Gai nodded. "Sounds delicious, what about you Hikari-san?"

"Yakitori of course," I grinned as I headed to the counter. "Tell me what you want Gai? I'll order."

And so I went up and ordered, returning with a jug of milk. I poured all of us glasses as Kushina and Jurou engaged in a discussion about fuuinjutsu. "That was really impressive Gai. I never expected you to be able to take on all of them without a weapon."

"I have been training for a long time Hikari-san," he said as he sipped on his milk.

"Where do you find your motivation?" I prompted. I certainly wouldn't train as much as I had without the knowledge of the dark future this world had.

He finally grinned then, his blinding smile. "I recently finished a book titled 'The Youthfulness within us all.' I've been living by it for the past few months."

"Oh right. All that youthful talk," I chuckled as the waiter brought our food. "You know, my brother was very intimidated by you."

He tilted his head. "Kakashi-san?"

"Yeah, he was terrified when I told him you beat me in taijutsu," I laughed at the memory.

My meal smelled divine as I bit into a piece of it. Gai himself seemed to thoroughly enjoy his. Dare I say his _youthfulness _was returning, for he once again had that somewhat crazy glint to his eyes.

Jurou finished his meal first, then stood with an apology. "I'd better get back. Thank you again Kushina-sensei, Hikari-san and Gai-san."

Once he was safely out of earshot I scoffed. "Kushina-_sensei_."

"Watch it," Kushina said quietly, a devious smirk growing on her face. "Or tomorrow you can be stuck completing missions on your _own_."

I gulped.

"Do not worry Hikari-san! I'm sure she was only joking!" Gai boasted loudly as he stood as well, patting me on the back. "I must go! Thank you sensei and my youthful jewel eyed teammate!"

Kushina got up as well, flashing me a quick wave as she departed and headed in the opposite direction of Gai.

It was only after they were all long gone and I'd finished my meal, that I'd realised I'd been left with the bill.

Oh this was going to be _fun_.

,

,

* * *

><p>(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)<p>

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

"Gai, point A. Target sighted."

"Jurou, nearly at point B. I don't have vision on target, but am moving into position now."

"Kushina, point D. Ready to initiate-"

"SENSEI!" I screeched as I jumped up next to her, pleased when she fell off the branch. "I got the cat!"

To prove this I held up a hissing Tora in my arms, with my arms coated in crystal just in case she swiped at me. Kushina righted herself and pulled a twig out of her hair. "Hikari-chan, this is supposed to be a _team _mission."

"You were taking too long," I explained as I jumped down next to her. Gai and Jurou appeared, both looking pleased that I was the one holding the shrieking cat.

Sensei groaned, but nodded and turned towards the Hokage tower.

It was the seventh mission we had completed, and a great way to end the week. Kash would be training with his team late that afternoon, so I hoped we would finish early so I could surprise him with some dango.

"Hey sensei, mind if I left a bit early?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Go ahead."

"Yes! Thanks sensei!" I patted Jurou on the head and waved to Gai as I left.

Kushina wasn't done though. "You'll be in charge of weeding on tomorrow's mission Hikari-chan!"

I groaned but hurried along, stopping quickly to buy enough dango for the whole of Kash's team before running to their training ground.

"Rin!" I yelled as I dived at said girl, who I guessed was in the middle of a taijutsu stance. She caught me easily with a laugh.

Kash walked over as she hugged me. "Hey Hikari-chan! Where you been all week?"

"Where have _you _been?" I countered and we both laughed.

My brother immediately spotted the box in my hand. "Is that dango?"

"Maybe, depends." I smirked. "You up for a hug?"

He eye smiled (I couldn't see his mouth now) and pulled me into a hug as Rin stepped to the side. To my annoyance he plucked the box out of my hand and opened it for himself.

"I thought we were _hugging_!" I complained with a laugh and Rin accepted her Dango that Kash passed to her.

Obito and… "Minato!" I exclaimed.

Kakashi had talked about him a lot these past few years, always exclaiming how proud he was to be the mans apprentice. "Ah! Kakashi's little sister, Hikari right?"

"Yeah," Rin spoke for me as Kash handed out more dango. "How are you Hikari?"

"Fine," I mumbled. "But I would _really _like some of the dango that _I _bought."

They chuckled as my brother _finally _handed me one and I chewed on it happily.

Trying to be subtle about it, I glanced between Obito and Rin.

When he'd walked over he stood next to her, and she didn't flinch or anything. So I guess they sorted everything out. But there was still some things I needed to do, if my memory was accurate.

"So, can I watch what you guys were working on?" I asked once everyone had finished their food.

Kash shrugged and turned to Minato who smiled sadly. "Sorry, but not today Hikari."

I was about to ask why not but stopped myself. I really didn't have time to watch them anyway, I still had to get to the bank (mission payments were actually really complicated) and go grocery shopping.

Although I did wonder why Minato was against the idea.

"Alright, have fun then!" I said and Rin hugged me once more before I left.

I quickly headed home to change and pick up all my information I needed for the bank, when it was finally revealed to me _why _Kushina let me go early _and _Minato didn't want me staying.

The Hokage greeted me when I opened the door, waiting for me in the middle of my living room.

"Hello Hikari-chan," he said. "I think it's about time we have a talk, yes?"

,

,

* * *

><p>(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)<p>

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

****************IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!******************

**So I've noticed you guys sometimes worry about when I'm next/ whether I'm even going to update, so I've decided…**

**To make a twitter account!**

** SPCMRose**

**This will be the easiest way to be notified when I update stories along with!**

**Awesome bonuses!**

**(Interact with me: ask questions, post fav quotes, give opinions on chaps that will be**

**replied to immediately!)**

**(News: What story I'm working on/when it's coming out)**

**(Previews of chapters to come out!**

**So follow me on twitter for the easiest way to keep track of my stories!**

****************THANKS FOR READING!******************

**Review for a reply! (I'm replying to everyone who reviews to make up for my absence.) So ask me something interesting!**

**A: If I was inserted into the Naruto-verse I would want to be a child born into the Uchiha clan at the same time Kakashi was born!**

**Q for you guys: If you had to be inserted into the Naruto-verse, what summon would you have? (toads, crows ETC)**

**Next time: Plans continue! A talk with the Hokage! More missions! Getting to know friends better! New outfit! A new friend? who knows~!**

**Replies:**

**Strife666 :** Thank you! You're always reviewing and it's so awesome! I love ya!

**The Scrap :** Haha thank you so much! And that sounds like an _awesome_ choice! Cookie for oyur review! (::)

**Anber :** Here you are! I hope you're pleased by the team! (Any guesses on surprise Jurou may have?)

**Uncertain Shifter:** Thank you so much! I fixed it up, thank youuuuu! You're awesome!

** .904 :** O: Maybe!~ Who knows? Thanks for the review BB!

**DragonStar22 :** Ah that would be so awesome! Shika ftw! Thanks for the review!

**saashi samy :** I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews!

**Guest:** Temari would be an epic choice! Her fan's so cool! (haha pun) Thanks for the review!

**Ash6751:** Thank you, I'm glad to hear that! And Sakura is a perfect choice! Thanks for the review!

**deathgeonous :** I'm so pleased you like this fic! Thank you for your review BB!

**Deanov87:** So would I! Powerful!Hikari FTW! And your the second person now who guessed/wants that O:!

**Falling Right Side-Up :** I'm so glad you like it! And I'm looking forward ot seeing your reactiosn tot eh changes she makes!

**So many reviews, you guys are awesome! Thank you everyone who has read, faved, followed and reviewed this fic! you guys are so kind!**


	9. Training II: Worries

**Summary: **To be strong is not necessarily in reference to having power and/or strength. It's possible that it could mean to be fearless, to be impavid. OC self insert.

Poll is closed. We're sticking with three months!

**THANK** YOU everyone who has read, faved, followed and reviewed! XOXOXO to you all!

**OMGOMGOMGOMG GUYS WE HAVE 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH YOU ARE ALL SO AWESOME!**

****************IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!******************

**So I've noticed you guys sometimes worry about when I'm next/ whether I'm even going to update, so I've decided…**

**To make a twitter account!**

** /SPCMRose**

**So follow me on twitter for the easiest way to keep track of my stories!**

****************THANKS FOR READING!******************

**I DO NOT own Naruto. Only the idea of my OC.**

,

,

* * *

><p><em>I like long walks, especially when they are taken by people who annoy me.<em>

_~Fred Allen_

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

"Hokage-sama," I greet warily as I approach him. "I was not expecting you. Would you like some tea? Snacks?"

He smiled, but it was a fake, well practiced smile. "I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I wish to keep this meeting short."

"No tea then?" I smile, just as fake as his.

Let's see. How do I want this meeting to go? Should I be the scared but loyal little girl I should be, or the brave and knowledgable girl I am?

I decide to go with the former.

"No thank you Hikari-chan. I'm sure you've been confused about why I've had Kurenai following you," he begins.

I nod. "It has confused me Hokage-sama."

A lie. I know exactly why the Hokage has so much interest in me.

"Well, I suppose I should start by congratulating you on graduating the academy."

"Thank you Hokage-sama. It was kind of you to advance me a few years."

He nods and brushes his robe, although there's not a speck of dust on it. "Yes," I don't miss how he dismisses the subject quickly. No doubt he doesn't want to explain the _entire _of his reasons for promoting me to gennin so soon. "Now, your team is specialised for dealing with multiple enemies. That's why you have Jurou on your team."

"Because of the explosives?" I guess, although I have a suspicion that it isn't that simple.

An amused smile appears on his face, most likely because he's glad I did not voice my suspicions. It seems he's truly believing I'm as simple as my age suggests. "No, my hope is that Nagasaki-kun will discover a way to enhance your… crystals with fuuinjutsu."

Wow… that's actually a really smart idea. "And Gai?" I ask, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Gai is there to protect both you and Nagasaki-kun," the Hokage answers simply.

I nod, accepting. "Thank you for explaining the situation."

"Finally, I wish to impress upon you the importance that you continue your training," the Hokage says as he moves to the door. "Do not make me regret my decision, Hikari-chan."

"I won't Hokage-sama," I promise as he leaves, with one last fake smile flashed in my direction.

Once he's gone I let out a breath and try my best not to panic.

Sheesh that guy is terrifying.

I can't help but fear for the future meetings I'll be having with the man.

,

,

* * *

><p>(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)<p>

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

"This is…" I trail off, lost for words.

Kakashi smirks at me as he crosses his arms. "It's beautiful. You look wonderful my little Riri."

"I can't believe she could make something so perfect."

As I talk I admire myself in the mirror.

Kash had brought home the outfits finally, and I'd immediately unwrapped one to try it on.

It was perfect.

First was a long sleeved dark grey shirt with teal swirls dotting the back and front. Next was a short teal mini skirt that was weaved together and looked very delicate, but in fact was incredibly durable. Under that was a thin grey skirt that was longer on the right side, so it draped to my ankles at an angle. Then of course I wore some black tights under it all.

"So are you ready for your missions now?" Kakashi asked with a smirk.

In answer I spun around and hugged him. "You're so awesome! I can't believe I have a custom outfit! It's perfect! Thank you so much."

"No problem sis," he chuckled and ruffled my hair, much to my annoyance.

I'd just managed to smooth it down somewhat too!

,

,

* * *

><p>(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)<p>

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

"Hikari!" I heard someone yell from behind me and I quickly wiped at my eyes.

Obito approached, a worried look on his face. "It's nearly dark out, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing," I say quietly as I wipe my eyes again and sniffle.

He frowns and sits down next to me. "You okay?"

"Fine," I say sharply.

"You don't look fine," he smiles slightly. "Want me to help you home? I'm sure your brother is worried about you."

I shake my head. "No, I stay out way later than this sometimes."

"Well…" He trails off and scratches his head. "What is it exactly that you are doing?"

Hesitantly, I let out a sigh and clear my throat. "I was supposed to train with Rin this afternoon, but she's started and internship at the hospital, so we can't hang out anymore. And I wanted to join her by I can't perform any more than basic superficial wound healing and it just really upset me 'cause she was so happy that she was going to save people's lives but I can't-" I cut off when I run out of air and try my best not to start crying again.

It just got to me. I saw how happy Rin was, and not only did it remind me of my useless chakra but it hurt to see Rin so happy and know she was going to die in a few years. She was my best and… only friend.

"Alright," Obito says with a laugh. "Why can't you heal?"

In answer, I summon chakra to my hands, enough that it's visible.

The ruby glow was fragmented, like millions of tiny shards grinding against each other to form a jagged cloud of chakra.

Obito cringed just looking at it.

"My chakra is different," I explain. "It would probably kill someone if I tried to heal them. It works fine with small cuts and minor burns… but other than that…"

He nods in understanding.

"Well," he starts after a moment. "It's very pretty."

And then his obsidian eyes meet mine, and I'm stunned by the awe and kindness I see in them.

"T-thanks," I stutter out after a moment and he grins.

It takes a moment for me to figure out what I want to say, and when I do I reach for Obito's hand. "Do you mind walking me home? I don't really want to train tonight and I don't really want to walk home on my own."

He doesn't hesitate as he agrees and soon we're walking through the village on my way home. "Do you want some dango or something?" I ask, feeling bad that he's going out of his way for me.

"Sure," he leads us towards one of the stands.

Two dango sticks later, Kash opens the door for us, looking mildly surprised to see me and Obito. "Uh, yo."

"Hello Kakashi," Obito smiles slightly and lifts our clasped hands. "Hikari here wanted me to accompany her home. Hope you don't mind."

Kakashi shakes his head. "No that's fine," after a moment he opens the door wider. "Want to come in for dinner?"

I find myself wanting Obito to join us, so I plead to him with my eyes. For a moment I think he's going to come in, but he glances at Kakashi and finds my brother with a hard look. Startled he lets go of my hand and shrinks back. "Thanks for the offer, but I've got to get back before it gets too dark."

"You can sleep over tonight," I offer. Annoyed with my brother I flash him a death glare which he matches evenly.

Obito just starts backing away though, scratching his head. "Ah, thanks but I really should get going. Take care Hikari and see you tomorrow Kakashi."

"Bye!" Kakashi waves cheerily as he tugs me inside, closing the door.

Furious, I turn on him. "What was that?"

"Nothing," he says with an amused smile on his face, behind that mask of his. "Now come on, dinner's ready."

With a reluctant sigh I follow him to the table.

Maybe Obito can sleep over tomorrow then.

,

,

* * *

><p>(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)<p>

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

"Did you tell Jurou?" I ask Kushina bluntly.

She frowns at me. "What are you talking about?"

"The Hokage talked to me, he said he wanted Jurou to find a way to enhance my crystals," I explain simply.

Kushina glances around at the mention of the Hokage before nodding to me.

Huh, I wonder what else the Hokage was planning.

"Alright! All my lovely little cherries, let's go start our mission for the day!" Gai and Jurou come join us as she unrolls the scroll. "Let's see… We have to go and build a shed out the back of one of the apartment buildings. For storage."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "Kushina, I can make it in a second with crystals."

"Oh," she thinks for a moment. "Well I suppose if we finish this mission quickly then we can move onto tree climbing this afternoon!"

No doubt Jurou had already mastered tree climbing, knowing he had to have advanced chakra control. But I doubted Gai had. "Alright. Give me the scroll, I'll go complete the mission and you guys start on the chakra control exercises."

Impatient, I snatch the scroll out of her hand before she can reply and go to build the stupid shed.

It takes almost two hours in total, but finally I return to the training ground and shove the paychecks at my teammates. "You guys owe me."

"That was a youthful display Hikari!" Gai exclaimed from halfway up a tree.

I rolled my eyes. "You didn't even see me _do _anything Gai."

"You're back!" Kushina says and grabs my arm, pushing me towards a pool of water. "Water walking! Have fun!"

And then she shoves me and I topple in.

After a series of curses I see Jurou sitting on the water to my left. I drag myself to the shore and run my fingers through my hair. "I just got this outfit too."

"Kushina-sensei is…" Jurou began. "She's kind of crazy."

I tug off my outer (heavier) layers of clothing and fold them neatly before placing them on a tree stump by the shore. "I think she likes messing with people, but she goes too far all the time."

"So, have you learned how to water walk yet?" Jurou asked.

Instead of answering, I turned to the civilian-born. "I can see you have."

"Yeah," he says, his face brightening. "My father's best friend taught me. That's how I began fuuinjutsu."

I nod. "You studied it mostly by yourself then?"

"For one week he helped me," Jurou said. "Then he… went on a mission…"

He didn't need to finish the sentence.

"Well I'm impressed that you've managed so well without a teacher," I admit.

Jurou beams at my compliments and stands, walking towards me on the shore. "I'm guessing you've already learned to walk on water. Want to try another chakra control exercise?"

"What'd you have in mind?" I ask, curious.

He pulls out a scroll from his pocket, unrolling it and smoothing it over the ground. "I made this seal myself. It's pretty basic, but you just have to match the levels. This symbol here-" he points at the scroll and I make note of it "-Will change colors depending on how much chakra you put into it."

"What's the goal?" I ask as he guides my hand over the middle symbol.

"Start with blue, then move all the way through to red. Sustain the level for as long as you can."

I smirk. "Let's do it."

,

,

* * *

><p>(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)<p>

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

After being utterly embarrassed at my performance in Jurious test, we head to Ichiraku's for ramen. Kushina having already bought ramen and ran, leaving us with the bill.

Honestly, I swear sometimes I'm more responsible than even my sensei is.

Jurou doesn't stay long, seeing as his family aren't too supportive of his chosen career. They gave him a curfew.

If _I _had a curfew! I'd never be able to train as much as I needed to.

"Gai," I said as I finished off my second bowl. "I'm going to leave now. Seeing as I was stuck with _your _bill last time I think you should get mine."

Gai didn't argue, and so I left.

I had someone I wanted to talk to.

,

,

* * *

><p>(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)<p>

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

"Obito!" I greeted happily as I joined him in the bookstore. "I'm so glad you came."

He smiles at me as he tucks his hands in his pockets. "Hey Hikari. How was training?"

"Pretty good actually. One of my teammates is a studying fuuinjutsu master, he had this really cool scroll for chakra control." I looked at the shelves, picking out a few books on sewing. There were repairs I needed to do on my outfit.

Stupid Kushina.

Obito followed behind me, taking time to grab a book on dendrology. "That's cool. Isn't Kushina a fuuinjutsu-"

"Kushina's too lazy to help Jurou with his study. I don't even know why she's our sensei, she doesn't act like it."

The raven haired Uchiha at my side frowns as I grab a few more books and head to the counter. "Well, Minato-sensei is really nice, but he doesn't really focus on me and Rin as much as he does Kakashi."

"Yeah, my brother's been his apprentice for a while now," I explain. "He's always said great things about Minato-san though."

"He's not that bad. It's just kind of obvious that he spends a lot of time with Kakashi." Obito's tone wavers a bit towards jealousy.

Oh, is it already time for the whole Rin thing?

I reach for his hand as we head outside of the store. "Well. Enough of that talk. Let's go play a game of cards or something. This time I'm inviting you for dinner and Kash can't kick you out."

"Cards?" Obito repeated.

"Yeah. How about cheat or something?"

He shrugged and smiled at me. "I haven't played many card games."

"Oh… Well we can play something else-"

"No it's fine," he assures with a laugh.

We reach the street my home's on and turn down the path. "Okay, I'll teach you poker then, always useful to play."

"Sounds good."

I swing open the door and let him in first, following behind. Kakashi isn't in sight, but his gear is on the counter so I assume he's in his room. "Alright, take a seat. I'll grab us some snacks and stuff."

"Sweet," Obito grins at me once more before I disappear into the kitchen.

Kash enters the loungeroom once we're about an hour into playing. He immediately tugs on his mask before Obito turns around. "Yo."

"Hey!" I greet. "Want to join us? We were playing poker but we've moved onto black jack."

He frowns but joins us, Obito tensing when he does.

Rivalries… You gotta love 'em.

"I'll deal," Kakashi says simply and grabs the cards from my hands.

Obito nods slightly and I suppress a sigh.

This is going to be a long night.

Obito wins the first hand, with two queens beating Kash's king and three. I watch in amusement as Kash deals the next hand with determination. I win that hand.

And the next hand.

When I win the next three hands Kash is staring at me with narrowed eyes.

I shrug.

He glares.

Obito snickers.

The next hand is won by Obito, and four hands later, when Kash still hasn't one, he gives up the game and storms off.

Obito and I are laughing our asses off and we both roll up our sleeves revealing dozens of cards hidden safely under a rubber band.

"That was awesome," I giggle hysterically as I tidy the mess Kash had made of the cards.

He nods in agreement. "You're so evil though, he's going to be furious at training tomorrow."

"You don't spar do you?" I ask, growing worried.

"Yeah," he admits.

I freeze. "I don't think he'll hurt you."

Obito grins. "I'll be alright Usagi."

"Rabbit?" I ask, confused.

He nods. "Your cute, alert, brave. You should look up what they symbolise, suits you to a tea."

"Huh," I nod slowly. "Usagi… Interesting nickname I guess."

Obito reaches for the snacks then and sips on his milk. "So my adorable little Usagi-chan, I'm getting tired."

"You're not staying the night?" I pout as he moves for the door.

He turns, smiles, and shakes his head. "Not tonight Usagi."

"Alright, have a good night Obito," I wave as he leaves, sending me one last smile.

Kakashi returns when I'm cleaning up in the kitchen, he leans against the doorframe. "So… You're friends with the Uchiha now, huh?"

"He's nice," I say. "He's not like most Uchiha."

"Maybe," Kakashi says. "But I don't like him."

I turn and roll my eyes at him. "Go to bed Kash. I'm joining you tonight by the way, it was too cold in my room."

"Really?" He groans and heads towards his room, my giggles following him.

Once I have everything cleaned I shower and change into my panda kigurumi (best pajamas _ever_!) then I climb into bed next to Kash. I worm my way under his arm and eventually he hugs me tight. "Night Kash."

"G'night Riri. Wake me up when you get up, okay?"

"Okay."

"Love you Riri."

"I love you too Kash."

,

,

* * *

><p>(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)<p>

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

Shirakumo-sensei was _finally _letting me train with my crystal swords. We'd moved passed the wooden ones and now he had me sparring with him.

And holy heck he was _fast_.

None-the-less, I managed to block all of his attacks, so at least I didn't get sliced into little Hikari pieces.

Once that was over, I went to training with Kushina.

"Awesome mission today guys!" Kushina chirped as she crossed her legs. "We get to paint a house."

I shared a look with Jurou whilst Gai cheered.

"So… Have fun!" Kushina chucked the scroll to Gai as she body flickered away.

Gai turned to us, checking the address on the scroll. "Shouldn't sensei be monitoring us?" I ask.

"Yes," Jurou agreed. "That's why we have a sensei, she has to make sure we don't die."

Gai started walking and we followed. "I'm pretty sure we won't die whilst painting a house, but stupid Kushina doesn't want to sit around bored whilst we do it."

"She's a terrible sensei," Jurou concludes and I nod.

"Do not talk about our sensei like that!" Gai yells from in front of us. "Kushina-sensei is most youthful! Clearly she has enough faith in us that she trusts us to complete missions! It is a great honor to have such a responsibility!"

I roll my eyes. "Oh yeah. It's always been my dream to paint houses."

Jurou laughs and Gai simply sighs.

"Ah! Good morning Sato-san! We are the genin team sent to paint your house!" Gai said as said lady opens her door.

"Oh hello. The paints by the wall. At the back," she points in the direction.

I nod. "Thank you. We'll have it done in no time."

Jurou follows me whilst Gai deals with paperwork. We just have to show our client the scroll and she has to sign it, saying she agrees. Nothing too difficult.

It doesn't take us long to fill in half the wall, Gai works on the left wall whilst we work on the back wall. After that we just finish with the right and Jurou goes and finishes up the front whilst we clean up the mess.

Once we show Sato-san, and she approves of our work, we head to the mission desk.

Kushina catches up to us once we've gotten our paychecks, she snatches hers out of my hand as she chews on her dango.

"I swear I'm this close to hitting Kushina on the head," I whisper to Jurou angrily.

He laughs.

Once we reach the training grounds Kushina jumps into a tree, telling us we should continue our chakra control exercises.

Growing sick of her, I follow Jurou back to the stream and we work on his scroll again.

About an hour of this boring nonsense later (although in some weird way it's still better than the academy) I hear twigs snapping behind me.

Jurou and I turn, and Rin - of all people - emerges.

"Rin!" I yell and jump up, hugging her tightly.

She laughs and ruffles my hair. "Hey squirt. How've you been?"

"Don't call me that," I pout as she takes in Jurou and the scroll. "We've been stuck with chakra control exercises, really boring. What are you doing here?"

Jurou scoots aside as Rin and I sit down. "Well, Minato-sensei kind of got Kakashi and Obito to spar, and they really hurt each other. They're both in the hospital getting checked on."

"What?" I gasp, about to get up until she puts a hand on me.

She sends me a warm smile. "Don't worry, they're completely fine. I healed both of them and Minato was just taking them to double check. After that he's going to force them to do another mission."

"You sure they're okay?" I asked.

Rin nods again and reaches into her satchel, pulling out a container. "They're completely fine. I made a few bento's for lunch, normally I give one to my team but seeing they're-"

"Give me!" Someone shouts from behind us.

In the next second Kushina hovers over us with a hungry look in her eyes.

Stunned, Rin pulls out one of the bento's and hands it to her.

In the next second Kushina's is gone.

"Sorry about her," I say before she can speak. "She's kind of insane. Not sure what's going on."

Rin shrugs. "All good I guess. I'm assuming you have your own lunch Hikari? You always did."

I nod, a proud smile on my face, as I pull out my own bento. "Got one. Jurou?"

Jurou bites his lip as he pulls out a container, although when he opens it there's hardly enough in there for a _snack _let alone lunch. "Your parents aren't feeding you probably? Are they?"

"No it's fine-"

"Here," Rin offers him her _two _spare bentos. "You did look a little skinny."

I laugh and pat her on the shoulder. "That's what I thought!" Then I turn back to Jurou. "I'll bring you lunch from now on, you shoulda told me."

"I couldn't possibly-"

"Nonsense!" I interrupt, waving him off. "I make lunch for my brother, I'm always chucking out left overs."

Jurou sighs and Rin giggles as she digs into her lunch.

Eventually Kushina comes and tells us that she's leaving, mentioning that Gai had already headed off to… wherever Gai goes.

As per usual, Jurou is the first to suggest we head home. "Yeah I need to head to the hospital now anyway," Rin agrees.

"Oh right, I forgot about that," I say as we head from the field. "How is that going?"

She smiles at me. "It's going really well. I'm learning so much Hikari, they said if I keep doing as well as I am I'll be allowed to begin training as a medic."

"Isn't that what you're doing now?"

"Not really," she shakes her head slowly. "I'm learning how to heal, but I'm not doing any study or anything. When I start training I'll have to learn all about the body and how to repair it. Right now I'm learning through practice, so I can't do anything too impressive."

I nod slowly, trying to understand. "Well I'm proud of you. It sounds like you're really enjoying it."

"I am," she assures as we reach the edge of the village. "Well this is where we split ways. I'll see you later Hikari, Jurou."

Jurou waves to both of us and says his goodbyes.

Soon I'm alone again, and find myself wanting to see Obito.

But then again… I did only just see him yesterday.

Ah, what the hell.

I make my way to the training field I normally spend my afternoons at. It hits me I haven't worked on my kekkei genkai for a while, so I begin doing that.

Obito wouldn't know to meet me here, maybe I should…

"Ah!" I say as I make a clone.

The clone nods at me before running to find Obito.

Yay! My own personal messenger.

Eventually the clone disbands herself and I learn that she'd found Obito and he was heading this way.

With dango.

Awesome.

I continue by making my swords. I've been working on lengthening the time I can sustain them with chakra.

The reason I don't just _create _them, like I do with the other permanent crystals I make, is because this way I can keep them sharp and manipulate them easily.

Eventually Obito appears, as I'm practicing my Crystal bombs. He steps up carefully and whistles. "That's impressive Usagi."

"Thanks," I chirp.

He sits down on one the the many temporary crystal blobs I'd made and watches as I hold my hands up, forming my swords again.

With a short breath I slash through the crystal structure in front of me.

Obito's eyes widen. "Wow! That's insane."

"I know right?" I laugh and slide the swords into the two holsters at my side. "Well. I'm about done for today. What's the plan Obi?"

He shrugs and holds out a stick of dango, which I take with a smile. "Thought we could just walk around Konoha. I have a lot of pent up nervous energy for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I ask, confused.

Obito grabs my hand and we head from the field, I take a quick moment to dissipate all the remaining crystal. "We're going on a retrieval mission. A daughter of the wealthy Hyoga family has been kidnapped by a large group of bandits."

"That sounds a bit…" I pause, trying to find the write word.

"Advanced?" He supplies, and I nod. "Well we do have the legendary Kakashi Hatake on our team," he finishes somewhat bitterly.

I glare at him and he smiles sheepishly. "Well. You'll be careful right? And take care of Rin and Kash?"

"Obviously," Obito says with a roll of his eyes. "Everyone knows I'm the strongest in the team."

I nudge him playfully and he laughs. "Tell me you're joking, that you're going to take this mission seriously?" I notice the somewhat playful glint remaining in his eyes and I narrow my eyes at him. "Promise you won't get hurt?"

Finally he sighs and nods as he tucks his hands into his pockets.

Good.

,

,

* * *

><p>(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)<p>

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

I get home late that night.

Obito and I had spent a long time messing around at the fruit vendor. Taking time to juggle as many oranges as we could and make funny faces with fruit. We of course bought everything we touched, seeing the annoyed look on the vendor's face.

There was a tense air between us though. Partially because I was terrified that the three people who meant most to me may not return from their mission.

It was kind of stupid of my to befriend people who were in the same team.

Considering their was a greater chance they would all… you know… die.

And then I'd be left alone.

A shudder ran through me and I quickly shook it off.

"You're going on a missions tomorrow!" I yelled as I entered the kitchen. "Promise me you'll be safe!"

Kakashi glanced up from the book he was reading. "I've gone on plenty of missions before, most far more deadly than this."

"Just promise!" I repeated.

With an amused scoff he nodded.

"And you'll take care of Rin?"

Another nod.

"And Obito?"

At this he paused.

"Kakashi!" I screech.

My brother laughs and pulls me into his arms, ruffling my hair. "Don't worry Riri. I'll take care of them all. Even the stupid-" He cuts off at a glare from me. "Even Obito."

"Good," I decide as he pulls me closer and I tuck my legs under me on the couch.

But the nagging worry doesn't leave me and I can't help but worry that something is going to happen to the people I love.

They didn't get hurt before the third war did they?

With a sigh I nestled into Kakashi's side and did my best to calm myself by listening to the beats of his heart.

* * *

><p>(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)<p>

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

****************IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!******************

**So I've noticed you guys sometimes worry about when I'm next/ whether I'm even going to update, so I've decided…**

**To make a twitter account!**

** /SPCMRose**

**So follow me on twitter for the easiest way to keep track of my stories!**

****************THANKS FOR READING!******************

**A: OWLS! DUH!**

**Q for you guys: What's your favorite movie?**

**Next time: Plans continue! A new friend? Missions! Kakashi & friends return? Who knows~!**

**REPLYING TO EVERYONE CAUSE YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME (100 reviews, omg!)**

**Replies:**

**Ash6751****: No problem! And Sakura is an awesome choice, she's definitely one of the main contributors to the world! She also has a lot of opportunities to change things!**

**deathgeonous****: I'm glad that you like it! It's good to hear things like that, I'm trying my best to improve my writing as well as get things out in a timely fashion! Please tell me as soon as you stop liking it, and why! Any suggestions or improvements are more than welcomed!**

**Guest: Ah! That's interesting, I wasn't sure on the word at the time! Thanks for pointing it out!**

**Deanov87****: I would like to see a powerful Hikari as well! (We'll see o:) I'm glad you like her character! I'll be sure to include some Asuma for you too, although probably not too soon, sowwy :(**

**sweets427****: Yeh I was trying something different! But I've changed it now :) Thanks for reading! I hope you like this start better :)**

**Falling Right Side-Up**** : Changes Will be starting real soon (wink) Thanks for reading and I'm glad you love it!**

**Harmonic Bunny****: Thank you! I've fixed it now! (I think… can't remember e.o) And I love when people point out my mistakes! I don't have a beta and sometimes I miss things, thanks so much and don't be worried to be nit picky!**

**Yinko****: Orochimaru probably won't be making a show in some time, but do know he's still around! Thank you for the info! Love ya!**

**Yinko**** : She's difficult to write. I'm trying my best to keep her character, but I'm glad you think she's not too ooc! She isn't going to be around to often, as we know she's not trying too hard as Hikari's mentor, poor kids :( Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Kashlazy****: Sorry for long updating periods, as you know each chap is 5k. So it takes a long time to write! But it also means the stories advancing fairly quickly (compared to some other fics!) Thanks, I'm so glad you liked it!**

**Meatbun Attack****: Too true about Kushina, poor Hikari. I agree, I didn't see it myself! But I was thinking, who should Hikari's teammates be, and why?**

**(Let's get in depth here, seeing as you review so often I think you deserve it! Youre awesome BTW! I love reading your reviews!)**

**What's the Hokage's plan for the girl? (I can't tell you all of it yet) But yes, a large area attack like Hikari's, deserves the proper team to back her up. So let's think: Firstly, we need someone to assist Hikari, and someone to provide back up (quite like how there's a medic on teams) The back up (Seeing as I didn't want too many Oc's) would most likely had to have been someone who could move through large areas quickly and defend against few opponents. Who do we know who's like that… hmmm? Gai!**

**And I didn't know that about Gai! I looked for a while on the subject when I was writing, but didn't find that snippet of info :(**

**Thanks for reviewing! Love ya!~**

**Tamani****: Oh an Uchiha? Awesome! That'd be so fun, although the massacre would be a worry for you o: Salamanders are a perfect pic and would be bad as frick. Itachi would be adorable! Yes! And That's one of the angles I was thinking, but I just couldn't put Hikari through that torture (I just don't think Kushina is mature enough yet for an apprentice. She needs some time) I'm so glad you love the story and don't worry! We'll be at cannon soon! There's still a lot Hikari needs to do first though :/**

**Avarianna****: It was my pleasure to update and read all of your reviews! Thank YOU for reading, without you I wouldn't be writing!**

**monkey kix ass**** : I feel like the Hokage and Hikari are going to be seeing a lot of each other in the future (wink) I'm glad you've enjoyed what you read so far, do let me know if something bothers you or upsets you! I'm working hard to improve my writing and the tale of Hikari.**

**I can't believe how much you've all supported me all this time! Thank you so much you are ALL incredible!**

**So many reviews, you guys are awesome! Thank you everyone who has read, faved, followed and reviewed this fic! you guys are so kind!**


	10. Training III: Why so blue?

**Summary: **To be strong is not necessarily in reference to having power and/or strength. It's possible that it could mean to be fearless, to be impavid. OC self insert.

Poll is closed. We're sticking with three months!

**THANK** YOU everyone who has read, faved, followed and reviewed! XOXOXO to you all!

****************IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!******************

**So I've noticed you guys sometimes worry about when I'm next/ whether I'm even going to update, so I've decided…**

**To make a twitter account!**

** /SPCMRose**

**So follow me on twitter for the easiest way to keep track of my stories!**

****************THANKS FOR READING!******************

**I DO NOT own Naruto. Only the idea of my OC.**

,

,

* * *

><p><em>The household cat is really a tiger that underwent counselling sessions.<em>

_~Anonymous_

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

The bell dinged on the door as I opened it. "Is that you Hikari? I haven't seen you in months!" The lady behind the counter proclaimed.

I flashed her a smile as I lower the journal on the countertop. "Hello Morita-san," I bowed my head in greeting. "I come bearing a gift. This is my journal, the first of many."

"Oh?" She asks curiously. I nudge it towards her and she flips it open. "What is this?"

With a smug smile I clasp my hands. "This one contains recipes. I can assure you no one other than I has ever seen them," … Well. Not in this world.

"Huh- Are these?" She trails off, her eyes widening at the information in the journal.

I nod. "For sale. Name your price."

"Do you understand what you have here?" Morita-san asks quietly. "If these are real- There's hundreds of them! You want to sell them?"

Again I nod. "I do. Here's my offer. I want fifty percent of whatever profit you make over the next ten years. After that, I won't bother you about these again. I can assure you all these recipes are delicious. With these you can open your own restaurant, one of a kind. Or be the only bookstore in the world to sell a cookbook with these recipes."

Morita is still gaping at the book, so I place a piece of paper on the counter and bow again. "My father often told me how close you two were. If anyone is to make do with these recipes, I would like for it to be you. Please consider this offer Morita-san."

Before she can respond I head towards the door.

"Oh and don't forget," I remember to remind her. "There's plenty more where that came from." At that I leave the store with a smug smirk on my face.

Get rich scheme: phase one- Complete.

,

,

* * *

><p>(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)<p>

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

"Nah," I dismiss with a wave of my hand. "That sounds lame Jurou."

The civilian boy at my side glares at me and crosses his arms. "I don't see you coming up with any ideas. There's still another week before your brother gets back, and you asked me to distract you. Have you changed your mind?"

"No I just thought you'd have more suggestions than _training_. But I guess that's better than nothing," I poked him and sighed. "Let's get going then scroll boy."

"Scroll boy?" Jurou exclaims, but I only smirk and tug on his arm. "That doesn't even make sense!"

I grin as we begin moving. "Yes it does. Your head's always stuck in scrolls. Now! What are we working on today? Last time it was-"

"Taijutsu," Jurou supplied. "So today we'll work on genjutsu."

I groan. "Genjutsu?" We pass the grocery store and I wave to the worker. "That's so lame. Nobody uses genjutsu."

Jurou beams. "Exactly!"

"I don't follow," I blink at him blankly.

He rolls his eyes and knocks me on top of my head. "Of course you don't. I'm trying to say that, because no one uses genjutsu, no one knows how to counter it."

"If you haven't noticed," I enunciated each word carefully. "Our specialities are already non-copyable. Why waste time on another?"

Once more he rolls his eyes at me. "You never know when it may come in handy."

"Fine!" I exclaim finally in resignation. "But you're buying me dango when we're done."

He scowls at me, but I shrug and resist the urge to smile. "It was your idea to train Jurou-san~!" I sang.

He then proceeded to beat me on the head with a massive scroll he of course was carrying around.

Unable to resist, I stuck my tongue out at him. "Scroll boy! See I told you!"

"I'm going to kill you," he declared. "I'm definitely going to kill you."

I gulped and then quickly began to run away screaming as Jurou chased me, flailing his scroll in the air menacingly.

Haha, he really was such a scroll boy though.

,

,

* * *

><p>(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)<p>

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

"They're back!" I shouted as my clone returned. "They're back Kushina! They're back! Back! Back! Back-"

Jurou cut me off when he covered my mouth with his hand. "We get it Hikari."

"Lrgg Mgrr Grr!" I grumbled angrily as I clawed at his hand.

Gai paused his high kicks to turn to us. Kushina meanwhile pulled out the mission scroll and checked something. "Well I guess you can leave early Hikari. Considering you finished our last mission early for us."

I'd managed to sneak a clone out at the dawn of each day to alert me as soon as Kash and the others got home. A genius plan. "Yrgg! Yggr Theggr Brgg!" I grumbled once again.

"What'd you say?" Kushina tilted her head. Jurou chuckled but didn't release me.

Impatient, I bit on his fingers.

"Ah!" He screamed and jumped away from me. "You bit me!"

I wiped my mouth. "Yeah well you wouldn't let go. So yeah I was saying thanks Kushina and telling you that you were the best but now I've got to run so bye!" I rambled quickly then dashed off.

"Come in late tomorrow! We're skipping training so we can start our mission early!" Kushina yelled after me and I waved her off.

As I raced through the streets of Konoha, anxious to get to my brother and his team, Morita suddenly stepped in front of me. With a squeal I skidded to a stop. "Hikari!" The lady greeted warmly. "I'm so glad you passed by. I've looked over your recipes, even tried a few. I wanted to tell you that you had a deal."

"Really?" I asked. "That's great! I really think people will enjoy the meals."

She nodded, her smile growing. "I've decided that I'm going to publish them in my store, also try to find a buyer that will use them in a restaurant."

"Oh wow!" I grinned. "Well I guess I better hurry and bring you the next one in the series. No doubt we'll do well together."

She beamed. "I'm still not sure how you discovered these flavors, they're so…"

"Different?" I offered. "I know. Now if you don't mind, I've got to go and welcome my brother back home. I'll swing by later to go over everything with you?"

Morita chuckled. "So busy, but yes. I'll have a meal prepared to celebrate our new partnership."

"Sounds good," I agreed and then waved. "Bye Morita-san!"

Without waiting for her to say goodbye I sprinted off again. My heart was pounding in my ears in excitement. They were finally home! And my clone had reported they were all in great condition. Maybe they could all come over for dinner!

Obito was the first I spotted, he was standing with his back to me in the shade of a tree. They were just outside the Hokage's tower. "Obito!" I shouted happily.

He turned slowly. "Usagi?" He questioned.

"I've missed you," i said as I reached him, barely out of breath. My training seemed to be paying off. "My clone said you were back, where's my brother?"

Obito blinked. "Oh. They're still inside giving reports. Minato and Kakashi that is, Rin already headed home," he then grinned at me, reaching out to pull me into a hug. "I've missed you too little Usagi. You've been good I hope?"

"Of course," I chirped, then pulled back. "No offence Obito, but you reek."

That sent the Uchiha into laughter, and I grinned myself. "Come on," Obito said finally. "Let's go and get some food. They won't be finished for a few hours."

"Why aren't you giving a report?" I asked as he lead me towards one of the restaurants. "I thought all team members were required to."

Obito glanced away then and bit his lip nervously. "I- Well I wasn't asked too. Don't worry about it okay? Now! I haven't had dango in weeks, I'll shout."

"Okay," I agreed hesitantly. What was he hiding?

,

,

* * *

><p>(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)<p>

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

Kakashi had eventually joined us for lunch, and with his arrival, we made plans to go back to our house and play a game of shogi. But instead Obito asked if he could just come around for dinner, which made sense.

He probably wanted to shower and change and relax, and here I was bothering him.

Kakashi and I waved to him as he left, and once he was gone my brother knelt down to me and eye smiled (I was slowly getting used to his mask). "So little sis, how'd you go all on your own?"

"Alright," I said as we began walking. "Jurou kept me company, and I had a bunch of stuff to do anyway."

He quirked a brow. "Oh? What stuff?"

"Well, training of course. Missions with my team, helping Gai overcome his youthfulness phase and teaching Jurou to cook. I also sold a recipe book to a store. Oh! And I repainted the loungeroom. Grocery shopping, cleaning-"

Kakashi cut me off. "You what?"

"I went grocery shopping and cleaned out the kitchen. Did you know how much left over dango we had, I mean the place was literally overflowing with-"

He waved his hands. "Not that. You sold a book?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "To Morita-san. She wants me to come by later to talk about it."

When he didn't speak again, I turned to him. "You okay?"

"You sold a book?" He repeated slowly.

I nodded. "The first in a series of…" I thought for a moment. "Eight. There's eight done so far."

"Hold on," he scratched his head in confusion. "You sold a book?"

"Ah!" I exclaimed as we reached our home, completely ignoring my brothers confusion. "Let's get inside, I want to get started on dinner for Obito. Get yourself cleaned up and stuff."

Kakashi began to protest though, but I'd already darted off into the kitchen.

"Hikari," he groaned but headed to his room.

Yes! Difficult conversation safely avoided!

Now to avoid it for the rest of the week, at least until I get my first payment from Morita.

,

,

* * *

><p>(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)<p>

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

It surprised me how fast time was passing. I found myself standing in the middle of the mission room, with my first C-rank assignment.

Gai was stoked of course, whilst Kushina looked like she was regretting agreeing to the whole 'sensei thing' once more. And Jurou was writing something on a scroll.

"Obito's not going to be happy," I said as we headed down the many stairs. "I promised him I'd be here this weekend to help him with taijutsu."

Jurou nudged me with his elbow. "You can't help everyone Hikari."

"I suppose," I agreed quietly. "But that doesn't mean he won't be mad."

Gai turned to grin at both of us. "I personally am very proud of us all! We've shown our youthfulness and finally earned our first C-rank mission!"

"Exactly!" Kushina chirped. "Now, I'm going to go and grab some ramen. You guys cool with the mission details?" Without waiting for an answer, our sensei continued. "Great! Now, have fun my little genin!"

I sighed. "I swear all that woman can think about is food. She'd rather eat than deal with us."

"I think everyone would," Jurou joked and I scoffed at him.

We paused as we reached the bottom of the stairs. "Well, I've still yet to hear what youthful time we are meeting tomorrow!" Gai exclaimed far louder than necessary.

"We;re are we going again?" I asked.

Jurou checked the scroll. "Kirigakure, we're delivering goods for a lady who is marrying into a family over there."

"Wait!' I shouted suddenly. "That's perfect!"

Gai and Jurou both looked to me in question.

But I'd already started running.

I had something I needed to check.

,

,

* * *

><p>(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)<p>

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

"What's all this?" Kakashi called as he stepped into the doorway of my room.

I glanced at him before returning to my work on the large black cloak on my desk. "Stuff."

"For what?" He pressed.

I shrugged hesitantly. "A mission."

"Why do you need so much stuff?" He asked, his voice growing dangerously calm.

With a gulp I shrugged again. "We're travelling to Kirigakure, just one of the outer residences, don't worry. We'll be back before you know it."

"A C-rank!" Kakashi exclaimed in shock. "You're only five years old!"

I glared at him. "I'm nearly _six_ thank you very much!"

He shook his head. "No. I'm not letting you go."

"Kakashi!" I complained. "Come on, been cool! I've been a genin for a year now! And this will probably be the last mission before Gai is kicked off the team! I have to go!"

My brother frowned. "What's this about Gai?"

Yes! I've distracted him! "Itachi is old enough to be Kushina's apprentice now. He's going to joining our team."

"Has he even graduated yet though?" Kakashi frowned.

I shrugged. "I don't think so. Weird isn't it?"

"Very," Kakashi agreed.

I grinned. "Well, I'm off. See you in a few weeks!"

Then I swiftly picked up my pack and dashed passed my brother.

I wasn't going to let him stop me.

,

,

* * *

><p>(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)<p>

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

"Fresh air!" I exclaimed happily. "Aren't you guys just loving this?"

Jurou rolled his eyes. "For the hundredth time yes, yes Hikari we are loving this."

"It's a very youthful experience! This is what youth is all about young Jurou!" Gai shouted. "We are on a long journey, cementing our new team work one last time!"

I glanced at him. "So you knew then?"

"What?" Jurou asked, lost.

Kushina glanced at Gai, watching his reaction like I was. "You know this is going to be our last time together?"

"Wait what?" Jurou gawked.

Gai nodded. "Our springtime of youth has faded away! Now it is time to move onto the summer of hope, a new part of our youth we're we will grow and blossom! Never my youthful friends, we are not saying goodbye, merely letting the leaves fall as we grow into our next branch!"

"So basically," I said, making hand gestures. "Gai's saying don't cry, because we'll still be friends and write letters and hang out. We just won't be in the same team anymore."

Jurou nodded, understanding once I explained it to him. "Right well. Same to you Gai."

"Excellent!" Gai shouted and initiated stance #109, sticking out his hand in a thumbs up and flashing his bright white teeth.

Kushina was still being abnormally quiet, so I pulled Gai into a side hug absently. "I don't know how we're going to live. Itachi is so much quieter and less spirited than you."

"Maybe it'll be a good thing," Jurou scoffed and I swiftly punched him in the shoulder. "I was kidding! Ow!"

Gai smiled brightly. "I am sure both of you will show him the way to youthfulness! He will blossom as brightly as you have!"

"I'm not translating anymore," I said at Jurou's confused glance.

We'd all pretty much reached the crazy stage. It had been days so far of travelling, each of us carrying the extra burden of whatever the hell were in the parcels we had to deliver.

Kushina said we were nearly there, but by the time the rain started pouring down I wasn't sure how much more I could take. "Itachi will be fine," Jurou said instead.

"I hope so, otherwise I'll have to-" but I stopped talking when I realised Kushina had tensed in front of us. Jurou noticed my hesitation and looked at our sensei as well.

Slowly Kushina's hands moved into signals.

It read:

_Enemy to the east. Formation d._

Trying not to panic, I moved into position. Kushina was at the back, and I was at the front. Gai was in the middle protecting Jurou. "We nearly there yet?" I complained, trying not to let my voice shake.

But Kushina didn't respond right away.

Confused I turned back to her.

Only to have her pop up right in my face.

Of course, given the tension of the situation (threat of an enemy attack) my reaction was to immediately scream and jump ten feet into the air.

"Hikari," she whispered harshly when I managed to calm down. I could see how she was trying to hold back her laughter. "Scout ahead," she finished in barely more than a whisper.

With a quick nod I crouched down, pulling out a water bottle from my pack. It gave enough time for the team to pass ahead. "I'm just going to go pee okay?" I said.

"Wow, thanks for telling us," Jurou chuckled, but he understood what was going on immediately.

Gai simply waved.

As soon as they'd turned back and started moving again, I dashed into the forest.

It was strangely calm in the forest, I glanced around me, trying to see if I could find anyone. Unfortunately, I wasn't a tracker, but I knew enough to stay quiet and search around.

It didn't take me long to find him. He was standing with his back to me, his deep blue hair tousled from the obvious running he's done. "You disturbed me from my mission," the boy growls.

"I could say the same," I reply evenly, pausing in my steps. "You're from Kiri?"

He nodded, the movement slow, his back still to me. "And you're from Konoha. What is it you're doing here little genin?"

"Delivering goods," I tell him. "Here's the scroll, with permission."

Finally the boy turns, and my breath catches in my throat.

He has startling eyes, the eyes of a predator. Coupled with his razor teeth that are shown in a sneer, I was tempted to scream and run.

But instead I gaped, doin my best not to squeal like a fangirl.

"Well?" He growled. "Where is it? Show it to me."

_It's just Kisame,_ I said to myself. _Don't freak_.

But it was no use.

"Can I feel your gill markings?" I blurted before I could stop myself.

Kisame blinked. "What?"

"They just look so cool! And I really want to see what they feel like," I hurried to explain.

He frowned, but glared at me. "Hand over the scroll kid or I'll be forced to kill you."

I just couldn't help it as I smiled. "Why so blue,chum?"

"That's it!" He hissed and took out his kunai.

But I just erupted into laughter. "I'm- Sorry! It was just- Too easy!" I laughed out between breaths as I slid the scroll out of my shirt pocket and offered it to him. "Here you go, don't eat me."

He hissed again as I worked on controlling my laughter. Slowly he stepped forward and snatched the scroll out of my hands, unrolling it and reading through it. "Sorry, it's just we've been travelling for a while now and I think I'm going a bit crazy. Start over?"

His eyes flickered to my offered hand and looked at it as though it may explode. "What's your name kid?"

"Hikari," I answered with my best smile. "Feel free to use any nickname you want. The best one I've had so far is Usagi."

At that he scoffed. "Yeah I can see that," he nodded as he closed the scroll. "You do kind of look like a rabbit."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I glared at him.

But the shark just shrugged and tucked his hands into his pockets. "It means what is means."

"So what's your name?" I pressed, ignoring that he hadn't answered my question. "Fishy? Sharktooth?"

I worried for a moment he would lunge at me, but instead he actually smirked bemusedly. _I'd amused Kisame! Yay! _"It's Kisame if you must know."

"Kisame," I repeated, tasting the name on my lips. "Demon shark?"

"That's right," he growled. "Now, why are you still standing here?"

I scratched my head. "Uh. Awesome question. I'm still kind of waiting until you let me touch your hair."

"I thought it was my gills," he replies bitterly.

With a shrug I point at his hair. "I changed my mind, your hair looks far more fun to touch."

For a moment I thought he might let me, but instead he sneered at me. "Get going."

"Alright! Alright, I'm going," I waved him off., but paused. "Hey if you're ever near Konoha, swing by my place okay? You look like you're the kind of guy who likes food, and I'm the best chef in the village."

He only watched me in silence, so with a sigh I jumped away.

Kisame though, I decided, was as cool as I thought he was going to be.

,

,

* * *

><p>(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)<p>

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

The rest of the mission had been fairly uneventful. The man who received the gifts was very pleased with us (we'd made it there a day early) and handed each of us a box of daifuku and sending us on our way.

Kakashi had been ecstatic when I got back. Apparently whilst I'd been gone Morita had managed to print the books, so we were finally receiving money from her.

The best part though, was when Obito heard of my return.

"You gonna' get that?" I called to Kakashi. When he didn't respond I roaned and got up from the couch. "I swear if it's you Jurou with another of your damn scroll you want me to memorise I'm-"

I swung the door open, and there he was.

Obito Uchiha collided with me, tackling me to the round in a hug. "Dammit Usagi! Never do that to me again!"

"What?" I choked out. "Can't breath!"

He let go slowly, pulling me up with him and dusting me off. "Don't leave without saying goodbye, or I swear I will kill you."

"Yeah Hikari! Welcome back! I missed you so much," I teased as he fumed.

Obito poked me in the chest suddenly and I squealed. "Don't start Usagi. I'm seriously not in the mood."

"I didn't die," I pointed out. "Besides, you went on a mission too."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Okay, well. How was it?"

"How was what?" I questioned.

He rolled his eyes. "The mission."

"Oh, really good. I got some daifuku out of it," I baited him easily.

Straight away his head perked up. It was the most adorable thing I'd seen. "You did?"

"Yeah," I drawled the word out before wiggling my eyebrows. "Want some?"

And with that, I'd officially won Obito back.

Piece of cake!

,

,

* * *

><p>(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)<p>

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

"Team," Kushina greeted us. "Meet your new teammate," she stepped aside, revealing a very tiny Itachi Uchiha. "He will be participating in missions under B-rank."

Jurou and I shared a glance.

"Considering this," Kushina continued. "With the chunin exam only a few months away, you'll be paired with a substitute teammate."

I froze. "Wait, chunin exams?"

"Yes," Kushina smiled brightly. "It's been a year now Hikari, I think it's about time you and Jurou take the test. You're both more than capable."

Jurou tensed at my side. "Shouldn't we wait for Itachi-"

"Don't worry," Kushina laughed. "The Hokage has everything organized."

Why did that not surprise me?

,

,

* * *

><p>(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)<p>

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

"I've got to say," I said as Itachi circled me. "You're pretty impressive for a three year old."

He grunted in response.

"Really?" I complained. "You've already entered the grunting phase?"

Itachi's little shoulders lifted up and down in a shrug. "I don't have anything to say."

_Oh my god could he be any more adorable? With his squeaky little voice but manly attitude? _"You should. You're part of the team now, that means you have to communicate."

"Unless you communicate with grunts," Jurou spoke up from his position on the field. "That's still leaps ahead of Gai."

I glared at him. "Shut up! Don't encourage him!"

Both Itachi and Kushina snorted.

"Damn all of you!" I screeched. "What did I say about ganging up on me?"

Kushina shrugged and turned to the little black haired boy. "Itachi, I expect you to wait here for me once you've finished training. I'm off to grab some things."

And then she poofed away.

"Honestly!" I screamed in frustration and kicked a rock. "We must as well not have a sensei!"

Jurou clicked his tongue. "Don't say that."

"No! I'm done letting her ignore us," I announced as I stormed off. "I'll be back once I've found her!"

,

,

* * *

><p>(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)<p>

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

To my surprise I found Kushina in the middle of the forest that surrounded our training grounds. She was speaking with someone, holding out a kunai threateningly.

Curious, I crept closer to hear what was going on.

"Tell your boss that if he sends anyone this close to her again, I won't hesitate to inform the Hokage," Kushina spat icily.

The man was visibly shaking now, as Kushina's hair floated around her, lowin a deadly blue. "He- He just wants to talk to her! We ain't going to hurt her!"

"Well she doesn't want to talk to anyone, especially not Danzo," Kushina glared. "Tell the rest of your friends too, I'm sick of dealing with them."

Quickly the man nodded and sped off as I stared in dawning realization.

"This is what you do?" I blurted from my position. Kushina turned to me, startled. "When you run off," I clarified. "You're dealing with this?"

She let out a breath when she realized I'd seen what had just happened. "A lot of people are interested in you Hikari, some aren't as kind as that."

"You're keeping me safe?" I pressed. "Warding off kidnappers?"

"And other interested parties," she nodded. "I've been doing it for a year now, it's finally starting to get old, scaring people off that is."

I nodded slowly. "I was wondering why no one had approached me yet. It's not like I hide my kekkei genkai. The Hokage's been keeping it quiet for me hasn't he?"

"I'm not the only one," she admitted quietly. "Who's looking out for you."

At the look of exhaustion in her eyes, my hands clenched at my sides. "This whole time? Why didn't anyone tell. I could have practiced in secret, instead of using a whole field. Let me guess, you've had to fight a few of them off haven't you? To stop them from taking me."

She didn't have to nod, I could already see it now.

It explained everything. I _knew _Kushina wouldn't just leave so often at random moments. Who knew what else she'd been doing when I'd thought she'd been getting food. She could have been keeping a swarm of bandits off of us and I hadn't even noticed.

Or even Orochimaru?

"You don't have to anymore," I declared after a moment. "I'm strong enough now, you don't have to protect me."

Kushina just shook her head though. "You have bigger things to worry about right now Hikari. For example, the upcoming chunin exams."

Her head whipped around suddenly, clearly she was noticing something that I wasn't. "I have to go," she said. "Keep up the sprints."

And then she was gone and I was left wondering how much I'd been missing. What other secrets were people hiding from me?

Oh well, I sighed. I owed Kushina a hell of a lot more ramen now.

* * *

><p>(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)<p>

,

,

****************IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!******************

**So I've noticed you guys sometimes worry about when I'm next/ whether I'm even going to update, so I've decided…**

**To make a twitter account!**

** /SPCMRose**

**So follow me on twitter for the easiest way to keep track of my stories!**

****************THANKS FOR READING!******************

Finally! It's out! We all know why Kushina's been sneaking off now. Did anyone else guess that?

And what do you guys think of Kisame?

**A: My favorite movie would have to be Spirited away, right at the moment.**

**Q for you guys: What's your opinion on Kisame?**

**Next time: A mystery **guest? Chunin exams? ANOTHER NEW FRIEND? Who knows!~

**REPLYING TO EVERYONE CAUSE YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**Replies:**

**Kashlazy**** : I totally understand about the Hokage, that's why I've been writing him like I have! You'll see more of his hypocrisy in upcoming chapters ;)**

**Ash6751**** : Avengers! WOOOO! Love that movie! And I haven't seen Prometheus yet o:**

**CupcakeLoopy****: Lots of action in the upcoming chapters. Thins are a little hectic with setting up friendships and plots at the moment. Sorry! But I promise you'll be pleased when we finally do get to the action. It's going to be a wild ride!**

**Tamani**** : I'm glad you thought the Hokage scene went well, and I agree that I'm likin how I'm writin Kushina. I really hope you enjoyed the little discovery about her, it kind of dampened down her whole 'immature' act didn't it? **

**Rin's being Rin. She's so kind, but she's also super focused on her medical skills and she just can't balance everything as** well as Hikari seems to be doing.

And Obito… Hmm. My judgments still simmering' on that one.

I love HTTYD and I can't wait to see the sequel!

Love yah!

helenGet :**glad** you like it! Here's more (lol) Heart

**OM****g guys my g key is broken! I had to write over half this fick by copying and pasting the letter g! That's commitment for ya!**

**So many reviews, you guys are awesome! Thank you everyone who has read, faved, followed and reviewed this fic! you guys are so kind!**


	11. Training IV: Birthday

I was sick of it. Utterly and entirely sick of it. This was it, the last straw. No longer was I going to put up with any of this bullshit. I don't need to take any of this crap, and I _certainly _don't need to sit by and let it happen. I'm a ninja! A certified genin! I deserve respect.

I deserve to be _listened _to.

I deserve to be treated _as an adult_.

That's it.

I turn my gaze, pointed and stormy with anger, on Obito. "DAMMIT OBITO STOP POKING MY HAIR! I told you already! No matter how many times you slick it down, it'll just poke back up." My voice is loud enough to echo throughout the field, and Rin bursts into laughter at my side. "Wow Ri, since when did you get a set of lungs?"

"Ow Usagi!" Obito had flinched back at my shout, and was now rubbing his ears, nose scrunched up in distaste. "That was _loud_."

"You deserved it," I retort petulantly, like five year old I _technically _am. "No one messes with a Hatake's hair. _No one_."

"You're being unfair," Obito tries to reason. I simply scoot away from him and lean into Rin's side. She's currently trying to cover her mouth as she snorts out giggle after giggle. "Nope. She's right Obito, hair to a girl is sacred. I'm sure Ri spent hours trying to get it into her pony tails this morning."

"I did," I add. It had taken me a long time to stuff my wild hair into two side pony tails.

A breeze picks up again from the south, and Obito glances out to the tree line. "How long has it been since you guys have had a break? Just sat and relaxed."

"Too long," Rin admits. I shrug and pick at the blades of grass, "Kakashi tries to get me outside every afternoon. Sometimes we get the chance to read- It's nice."

"Your brother is insane," Obito says. Rin rolls her eyes and smacks him upside his head. I grin at their antics and press deeper into my friend's side. It had been difficult, but I finally convinced the both of them to hang out today. Rin had been extremely reluctant, whilst Obito had been too busy worrying over what we were going to eat for lunch.

The field grows quiet, a few fellow ninja stroll out and start training a few hundred feet away, but we ignore them. Rin takes to fixing the mess Obito had made of my hair, and I was making a flower crown for the both of them.

I'd tried to ask Itachi along, but he was still too young to be interested in sitting around and relaxing. He was in this odd phase where he either wanted to be training or playing hide and seek, none of which I felt much like doing on my day off. Jurou _was _going to join us, but Kushina had- apparently- sent a scroll to him and asked for a meeting.

Kakashi… well he was off training with Minato.

So yeah, it was just us three.

I'd also thought to invite Shirakumo-sensei, that didn't go well.

He thought the whole thing was something along the lines of 'far too childish for him'.

Maybe it was. Maybe I _was _wasting time. I had a village to protect after all, friends to save and lives to guard. In the long run, one day of rest could mean the loss of thousands of lives.

"Usagi?" Obito's voice draws me out of my musings and I turn to him with a quirked brow. "Yeah Obi?" He shifts forward and presses his palm against my chest. "You had this look on your face. Is everything alright?"

"Sorta." I lift my hand and thread my fingers through his. Rin's hands still in my hair, and I turn to glance quickly at her before focusing back on my flower crowns that were in the work. "You ever feel like there's too much responsibility on us?"

Obito shrugs. "It's tough sometimes- but no." He turns to Rin, who simply makes a thoughtful sound, but doesn't comment. I let out a short breath before pushing myself upright. First I turn around to face Rin, lifting the flower crown I'd weaved of daisies and lily stems. "Here you go Rin." It fits snugly around the crown of her head, and she smiles gratefully. "Thanks."

"You made one for me too?" Obito asks when I turn to him. I place a crown made of the same materials except with yellow daisies instead of white ones. "Duh," I say simply with a small grin.

He runs his fingers over the petals fervently before pulling me into a hug. "Thanks Hikari."

"It's the least I could do for you. You organised the best day off ever Obito."

When he pulls back there's an abashed grin on his face and he reaches forward instinctively to ruffle my hair. Rin's hand lashes out before I have the chance, clutching Obito's wrist tightly. "No. Touching. The. Hair." She pronounces each word carefully, and Obito gulps when she finally lets go of his hand.

I turn to her and let out a small laugh. "Nice one." She raises her hand in offer and I high five it obediently. Obito huffs from somewhere behind me. "Girls and their hair."

(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

"Don't think I'm going to let you down easy," I tease Jurou as I circle him. He's already used up over half of his tags trying to get to me, but I always manage to form crystal blockades before any of his attacks land. Kushina watches absently as she walks Itachi through some of the more advanced Taijutsu techniques. I personally find it freaking adorable, watching a toddler try and perform a high kick.

Jurou suddenly launches himself forward again, catching me off guard and landing a solid blow to my chest. I stumble backwards, cursing his enhanced speed. Him and his stupid seals. "Paper beats rock," he teases. I huff and throw my hand out.

Chakra flows through my tenketsu and out my palm, forming and sending a dozen crystal shards racing to his direction. Jurou barely manages to dodge them all, and I swiftly send chakra to my feet. The boost allows me to charge at him faster than he can counter, and I form several hand seals in rapid progression. _Dragon, monkey, rat. Dragon, monkey, rat_.

Chakra races from my body, flowing to the ground and coating it with thick crystal. The newly formed gem, spreads forwards, covering the entire ground Jurou and I fight on. "Nice try," Jurou proclaims and pulls out a tag. He scribbles something on it as I perform more seals. The hand signs concentrate my chakra in the hollow of my chest, and I feel the crystal ground below me begin to shift.

It pulses in time with my hand signs, and soon a giant wave formed of ruby gem is converging on Jurou from all sides. Just as it's about to reach him, Jurou finishes his work and slaps the tag to the ground.

With a piercing crack, I feel as my chakra flow is suddenly cut off from its connection to the crystal. The gem freezes, and then shatters in a glittery display of red. "You've been experimenting on me too much," I say, annoyance laces my tone.

The junior seal master grins, his lips quirk teasingly. "Don't bother with that trick again."

"Fine." I begin hand seals again, ones I know far too well. "You didn't beat me last time, and you aren't going to win this time either," I tell him as my hands move and shift. Jurou begins to move as well, recognising what I'm trying to do. He's digging through his pouch now, searching for a tag to help him.

_Rat, Horse, Tiger, Dog. _I finish the hand signs with a flourish, and a moment later pull my hands back. They are now clenched tightly around the hilts of two gleaming crystal blades. Jurou eyes flicker up and notice my approach. He hisses, low and angry, pulling a kunai from his holster and taking up a defensive stance. "You're trying to win a sword fight with a toothpick," I comment.

"Shutup," he snaps back weakly. I'm on him now, blade's glinting in the sun as I whirl them around. He blocks each and every blow, but I press harder. My blades slash at him faster until he finally makes a mistake. My sword is piercing his guard and Jurou barely slaps the tag on me in time.

Oh… Crap.

The tag sparks with chakra, and I feel my body freeze. My limbs no longer move when I order them too, and I can't even turn my head. I'm stuck watching as Jurou steps forward and presses his kunai to my throat. His grin turns victorious, but his eyes don't hold any arrogance or condescension, simply amusement. "I win."

"Yeah," I drawl. He picks the tag off me and makes a hand sign, _tiger_. Almost immediately my body moves again. I let my swords dissipate and rub the spot on my neck where he'd held the blade. "You and your stupid paper."

He grins and pats me on the back. "You did good."

"You too," I reply and begin dusting off my clothes.

Kushina, having seen our sparring match end, heads over. Itachi follows after, face as blank as usual. I wait patiently for her approach, playing a game of rocks verses scissors with Jurou as she does.

It is tough to judge my sensei now, so much has changed. I have such a different opinion on her and I knew that she probably wasn't sure what to expect from me either. With a glance at Jurou, who is marginally straightening his back at her approach, I adapt a more casual stance and brush from hair from my eyes.

I quickly notice how Kushina looks at me. There's something new to her gaze and I can't decipher it. I need to catch up with the situation quickly, or both the Hokage and my sensei are going to overtake me. That would not be good.

"I see you've met your match Hikari."

I shrug and meet Itachi's gaze. So small… so young. Screw the Hokage for putting a kid through this. He could have waited a few more years, at the least. "A lapse in my concentration."

"That's what you say."

Jurou looks smugly at me, and I barely repress the urge to jab at him.

Silly paper lover. "No I have to go and get our mission for today, so I want you three to do some sprints, hai? Don't slacken off my little genin or I won't be buying you ramen for weeks!"

"We don't even get the ramen. You eat it all," I tell her. Unfortunately, she dashes off before she hears it. I quirk my lips at her quickly retreating form fondly. After what had happened, I'm seeing Kushina in a whole new light. Maybe she cares more than I originally thought.

In her own… _vibrant_ way.

Kushina is gone, which leaves me and the two boys. Lord, why was it always two boys one girl in teams? Or three boys? Where's the girl-power? "So who's up for skipping the sprints and getting some dango?"

I'm not surprised by Jurou's question. Itachi remains passive, his young face still round with baby fat is but a marble statue. I purse my lips in consideration. "Well to be honest I think we should do the sprints. What about you Itachi?"

I've been trying over and over to get the lil' guy to speak more. Itachi simply glowers at the both of us. Little brat thinks we're beneath him. In the grand scheme of things, I suppose we kinda are. "Guess he wants to do the sprints. How about we make it fair and add some weights to our legs, ey Jurou?"

"If it means that you're shouting me free dessert then I'm game."

I grin and start heading over to my pack. "I have enough for _maybe_ thirty extra pounds each."

"What! Are you insane? Thirty pounds? I can barely manage ten."

"That's what you get for being a scroll boy." I haul out the weights and start strapping twenty pounds to each of my ankles. My limit is about sixty if I'm really pushing myself. Shirakumo-sensei still favoured the hard way rather than the easy way. That meant weights and repetition.

Jurou grumbles as he straps on the weights and I take the time to go and kneel by Itachi. "Hey. How's everything coming along with sensei? Kushina helping you out?"

"There is much I am still learning," Itachi admits in his monotone voice.

I smile at that. "You're so strong for such a young boy. I know you're still learning, that's why Jurou and I are going to keep an eye on you. Not because we think you're weak, just because you're still learning. We're learning too, you know. But we're older, so we've learnt more than you."

His shoulders lift up and down.

"That's not to say you won't surpass us," I add in afterthought.

Jurou crouches down next to me and joins our little circle. "You guys ready?

"Yeah. Let's get this over with."

(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

It sucks to admit it, but things are coming along nicely with Jurou. He's opening up more, and with me sneaking him some extra food and combat training, I don't doubt he will become an even more impressive genin. Itachi is doing well too, far better than I at his age. He's got this incredible determination that I figure is probably from his clan's input.

Kushina is… well, Kushina. She's not changed much, despite our impromptu meet and greet.

Kakashi and I finally have a day off at the same time, and we spend it lazing about in the grass of a training field. His wide torso is a firm pillow for my head, and the steady rise and fall of his chest a comfort after a long time of missions and training. "It'll be your birthday soon. Won't it Riri?"

"Oh yeah. Cool. Maybe people will stop calling me a kid."

"Six year olds are still children." Kakashi chuckles. "Sorry to break it to you."

"Seven?"

"Still children."

"Welp," I huff, disappointed. "Maybe when I become a Chunin."

"That won't be happening anytime soon. Not on my watch."

"You can't stop me from improvement brother," I poke at his arm. He's dressed casually today, and I'm relieved. There's only so many times I can stand seeing Kakashi all decked out in his shinobi gear. "Although you know I'll always appreciate your concern."

"Kakashi! Hikari!"

The sudden shout startles the both of us, and I look up to see Obito running towards us. "Obi!"

"Hey Usagi- wait. Where'd Kakashi go?"

Sure enough, when I turn around my brother is gone. No doubt to change into his ninja gear and mask, lest he be seen without one. One day soon I will grow tired of his antics. "He'll be back."

"So." Obito plops himself down next to me and wraps his right around around my neck. "How's my little bunny going, eh? You still keeping up with the rest of the team?"

"In some ways." I lean into his touch without hesitation. Obito has always been a warmth, a comfort, despite the fact I know what he becomes. That's never mattered to me though, not even since I remembered all those months ago.

He's Obito. He's my friend. "You're not putting yourself down are you? You know better about that."

"Confidence isn't an issue for me," I tell him honestly. "I just know what I see. I can tell Jurou will always have a counter to my kekkei genkai with his seals, but I will always beat him in hand-to-hand combat. Itachi is young, but he will one day beat me at something as well. No doubt about that at all."

"You keep things in perspective."

"That's always an important thing to do Obi." I turn from the Uchiha to look at the sky. It's a nice day, and I do hope Kashi returns. It's tough having a brother and a friend that hate each other. I've been trying hard to change that.

I know that isn't the only problem though.

Kakashi is an antisocial bastard at any given time.

Which means…

"Hey Obi, what do you say we go sneak into Kash' and I's apartment and force my idiot brother to hang with us?"

"Wha?" Obito replies all so articulately.

I grin. "Alright. Here's the plan…"

The trip back to my place through the village is pretty simple. We take the quick route, through back alleys that are riddled with puddles. Obito readily splashes into some of them, and I'm splattered multiple times with the stale liquid. "Gross Obi!"

"If you don't like to get splashed then you gotta keep up with me Hikari!"

I scoff. He wants a race? Two can play at that. I force chakra into my feet and the boost of speed lets me surpass Obito. I then jump and race along the walls of the buildings around us. Obito clearly isn't prepared for the change of ground. He stumbles a bit to keep up, and just as he catches up I take off at a sprint.

Without weights, it's like flying on air. Obito doesn't stand a chance.

I arrive first and lean against the fence as Obito finally appears. He heaves deep breaths as he collapses against me. I know he's putting on a bit of a show. Obito is a skilled ninja, and I'm not entirely sure why he's faking being out of breath. It's nice though, to know he doesn't just want to win against me all the time.

It's an interesting change in my life.

"How are you so fast Usagi?"

"I think the better question is, why are you so slow?"

"Ahh," Obito pats his belly with a laugh. "Perhaps I have been having too much dango!"

His laughter is infectious, but I try to stifle a giggle as I start directing with hand signals. No doubt Kakashi has heard our arrival, but that doesn't mean we still can't sneak up on him. Although, I'm not about to doubt my brother's abilities. I know he will more than likely catch us before we get too close. With a closed fist and then a point of two fingers, Obito splits out and starts heading around the side. He knows the layout of our place pretty well now, it's the shinobi way to memorise common surroundings. Obito's been here more than enough times for that.

The thought warms my heart.

I spread out the other way, carefully sliding open a window after unlocking it with a crystal shiv I create. Breaking and entering, an interesting shinobi skill.

It's almost disappointing how quickly I feel someone grab onto my leg and haul me inside. I barely even had a foot through the window anyway.

"Now, sister, why are you trying to sneak up on me?"

Kakashi makes quick work of my shive, easily knocking it from my grip. The crystal shatters on my will, and the sparkling shards glitter before they dissipate at the lack of chakra.

"Eyyy… Kakashi! Fancy seeing you here!"

He sighs, and from behind the mask I manage to notice the slight quirk of his lips. Maybe we wouldn't have that bad of a day off after all. "You are such a nuisance."

He lets go of me and I scratch the back of my neck abashedly. "You left. I got sick of you hiding."

"Hiding?" Kakashi raises a single brow sceptically. I can see the flash of shame in his gaze though, and the sight tugs at my heartstrings. "Now that's not right. I was simply preparing a picnic for us all."

It is a simple lie, but it held a meaning I don't have time to decipher. Evidently, right at that moment Obito bursts into the room. Kakashi does a 360, but Obito's already pounced at him. All three of us go down, Obito's weight crashing into the both of us.

"Baka!" My brother's shout is somewhat hysterical, and I can't find myself to blame him.

"Obi when I said to make sure Kakashi doesn't run off," I grunt as I push myself upright, both Kakashi and Obito sprawled across me. "I didn't mean that you should tackle him.

"Hehe." Obito sits up with ears tinged red and an embarrassed smile. "It worked though! He's still here isn't he?"

"Bah," Kakashi sighs and stands in one swift move. "You both are so childish. If you wish me to stay then I will, you had only needed to ask."

His words are surprising, but I can't find myself to believe him.

"Is the thing about the picnic true?"

"You and food." Kakashi smacks Obito's head. It's nice to see him let loose around others. "I will make us some gyoza and you two get cleaned up."

Oh right. The puddles. "Yuck," I mutter when I look at the stains and mud all over my clothes.

Obito seems to notice as well. "Oh…"

"You can borrow some of my spare clothes. We have two baths."

I can't help but feel like Kakashi is making a point with that statement. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. God! In this universe I'm not even six years old! Kakashi was seriously such a butt.

Kakashi goes to show Obito to the spare bath, and I go to clean up.

It's nice to peel off the filthy clothes and I hurry to wash up. I really don't want to leave Obito and Kakashi alone. Who knows what new fight those two would get into.

When I'm cleaned up I change into a singlet and tracksuit. Emerging from the bathroom, I hear Kakashi talking in hushed tones. I frown and head into the living area.

"Hey guys. I'm done."

My arrival doesn't seem to disturb either of the two. Whatever they were talking about probably wasn't very secretive. Kakashi appraises me, looking up and down.

"Good. Maybe you won't smell anymore."

I chuckle drily. "Haha, very funny."

"Sit down Hikari. Me and Kakashi here were discussing the upcoming chunin exams."

"What?" I settle down next to Obito and lean against his shoulder. I can't help but notice how Kakashi eyes the both of us disapprovingly. "I haven't heard anything about them."

"You wouldn't sis, you're too young."

"Ey you're one to talk. You took your chunin exam when you were six."

Kakashi simply shakes his head. "So what has Shirakumo taught you lately?"

"Just some more advanced moves. He's been working on my stamina."

"Minato-sensei does the same with us. He says I'm too slow."

"You're fast Obi," I assure him. "Don't pit yourself against Kakashi. My brother is part cheetah. Minato probably just hasn't realised that."

"Rin is fast too."

"Medic ninja have to be fast. It's part of the job description."

Kakashi stands up and ruffles my hair. "Gotta check on our lunch. Make yourself useful and set the table."

I smack my lips, then salute my brother. "Sure boss. Whatever ya' need."

Obito immediately gets up to help me and his presence is a familiar comfort by my side. We work well together and soon the table is prepared. Strategically I place myself between my brother's place and Obito, who lowers himself down in the last spot. "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if we were on the same team?"

"If you were four years younger, then we'd know the answer."

"I think it would've been better. I reckon we would have kicked ass together."

I smile and allow myself to imagine the possibilities. Obito and I would have worked flawlessly, of that I have no doubt. His spirit would have made it easier to remain determined and we both would have pushed each other well beyond our limits.

"Jurou and I aren't that bad either though, I'll admit that."

Begrudgingly Obito agrees with a short nod. "You mentioned he was finding a way to enhance your crystals. How's that going?"

"Pretty freaking awesome. He's not only made them stronger but more stable." I feel my eyebrows draw tight in worry. "Though, he's also figured out how to break the crystals down too. He can press a tag to it and my chakra connection to the gem will be cut off."

"That sounds dangerous."

"I trust him." Well… only as much as a ninja can trust another. My bond with Jurou certainly wasn't as strong as my one with Kakashi or Obito. Though, in both cases, I at least mostly remembered Kakashi and Obito's futures. Juro's on the other hand… He's a wild card.

Obito picks at his nails for a bit and I wonder what's worrying him. Soon enough his dark gaze rises and his expression is hesitant. "Do you trust me?"

I pause and without hesitation, meet his gaze head on. Obito is my best friend, and maybe I'm weak for it, but he's probably one of the few people I would ever risk telling the truth.

The truth about my past, and the reality of our future.

I can't exactly tell him that, though.

So for now I'll answer...

"With my life."

(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

My birthday comes but I'm stuck on a mission. It's a stupid mission too. We're supposed to pick up a message from a team patrolling Konoha's north-west forest. Except, they aren't at the meet site.

Much to my dismay, we make camp to wait.

"Shouldn't we just go and look for them?" I work at a grime spot on my kunai with a scrap of cloth. Itachi and Kushina are both collecting firewood. Jurou though is writing furiously on a smaller scroll. "Normally people don't just _ditch_ meetings without a good reason."

"Protocol is to wait for another twelve hours before reporting the failed mission status to command," Jurou recites like he's reading off a pamphlet. "Besides, the team that was set to patrol outranked us. If something got them, it would get us too."

Kushina finally weighs in. "Stick to the mission."

I pout and lower myself down under an oak. The hard bark feels uncomfortable, and for the first time on a mission I feel homesick. With one last sulking glare at the forest I let my eyes fall shut.

The sounds of my team setting up camp drift into my awareness. Eventually I hear the crackle of a fire, and Jurou activating storage seals. The boy was always well prepared, I'd give him that.

Kakashi had even managed to get a day off for my birthday. That meant Obi had one too. It would've been nice if I was home to celebrate it with them, but at this rate… I wouldn't get home for another day.

Bye bye birthday cake.

Oh well. I have to suck it up and set up my tent.

Maybe just…. a few more minutes of brooding.

Yeah.

"Hikari?"

"Huh?" My eyes flash open, and I'm surprised to see Itachi standing in front of me. He has his hands tucked behind his back and one of those too-wise expressions on his face. "Oh. Hey Itachi. What's up?"

"I heard that it was your birthday tomorrow."

Now how'd he know that?

"Yeah," I nod and sit up a little straighter, giving him all my attention. "It is."

Itachi watches me in silence for a few moments. A long while ago I would be disturbed by his amazing stare-game, but now it was almost comforting. Then, finally, a short nod.

I expect him to turn around and walk away, his movement an obvious dismissal of the conversation. He doesn't though. I huff a single breath of laughter and reach out to grab his wrist gently. "Thanks Itachi."

He meets my gaze, unwavering stillness in his eyes, I let go.

Itachi steps back, gives a short bow, then walks away.

(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

When I finally arrive home it's to the sound of chattering guests and the sight of a giant banner out front of our humble house. 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIKARI!' the message reads. It's not my brother's handwriting, and anyway, Kakashi wouldn't have written something so… _loud_.

Obito then…

"Usagi!"

The front door slams open and Obito comes barreling out. Despite how many times I've told him I don't like to be picked up, he hoists me around the waist in a giant hug and swings me around.

I put up with it for a few moments before sighing. "Okay. Enough. Put me down!"

He does so with a laugh, and not a second after is another set of arms encasing me. They turn me around and I meet my older brother's eyes. "Riri, I'm glad you're home safe."

"Who else is here?"

"HIKARI!" The lout is quickly followed by someone joining in on the hug. Thin, but strong arms snake around me like a vice. _No way_.

"Rin?" I all but squeaked in surprise.

"Hai! You think I'd miss your birthday? No way!"

"That's right!" Another voice bursts in to interrupt. "We would never miss the celebration of your youthfulness!"

Wait. "Gai?" Sure enough my old team mate stands there with a giant grin and a thumbs up that I haven't realised I missed until now. "Gai!" I laugh freely and rush over to him. The rest of the visitors join me, and soon all of us are wrapped in a massive group hug.

Well… except Kakashi of course.

"Damn It's been too long." We part embrace and start heading inside. I don't miss the smell of yakitori in the kitchen. Jeez. Maybe I'd get a proper birthday after all. "So what's all this then?"

"Your birthday party, obviously." Kakashi's comment confirms my suspicions. "Gai brought dango. Rin and Obito helped me set up."

"Your brother is a better cook than I thought he'd be," Rin teases as she sneaks her hand through my elbow, looping our arms together. It's just like old times. It's kind of ridiculous how much I've missed her.

"I would normally tell you I was flattered, but in honesty I can't take all the credit. Obito wasn't so bad himself."

At the compliment, Obito flushes pink. "Well my Grandmother has an odd obsession with trying every recipe. I'm often having to help her."

In truth, I was expecting Obito to find some way to tease Kakashi as well. Perhaps the both of them were finally learning to get along. It was hope I feared to cling to. "You should introduce me."

"It is a valiant youthful trait to learn from wise elders!" Gai boasts with his usual tone. He slides onto a pillow like he'd visited many times. It's nice to know our friendship hasn't wavered.

"Yes well. This recipe is honed from my Grandmother… so with that- Let's eat!"

Kakashi and Obito enter, each carrying trays of yakitori and more of my favorite meals. It's a mouthwatering sight, and after a long mission, I dig in ravenously.

The others have their share too. Everyone compliments Obito and Kakashi for their cooking. I have to admit, whatever tricks Obito learnt from his cooking sessions really perfected the recipe. This Yakitori tastes amazing.

Thank gosh they made so much of it!

The five of us easily clear through most of the plates, and what's left over Kakashi wraps up for each guest to take some of. Then the dango is brought out, and we dine on it as Rin sets up a game of Karuta. Kakashi, with his impossibly quick reflexes, easily wins the game over and over.

It's made fun though by Obito and Gai's competitiveness. Throughout the match both Rin and I laugh at the boys absurdity. It seems that Kakashi is leading them along after not so long, purposefully trying to aggravate them.

Obito must catch on at some point. He suddenly stops growing so frustrated, and instead starts trying to oneup me instead of my brother. It's pretty obvious that we're evenly matches. Kakashi calls the cards most of the time, because he's always winning. One game that he is 'sensei' for, Obito and I seem to be the only ones able to actually claim any of the cards. Both Rin and Gai are too slow, much to Gai's frustration.

Obito and I both have the same amount of cards, and there's only one left.

"Glasses," Kakashi calls.

It's a bluff.

I don't slap my hand down on the last card, 'person', but Obito does.

"Ah your youthful impatience deceives you Obito!" Gai beams form ear to ear, and Obito sulkily places his hands on his head.

The win is there for my taking.

I glance at Gai and Rin in turn. They can't possibly get enough cards to beat me, but they could still make my win difficult.

"Person," Kakashi decides.

My palm slaps down on the card, but at the same time as Rin.

I glance at the redhead and quirk a brow. "Draw?"

"Draw," she agrees.

We grin and prepare to battle. Her fist raises in time with mine. "Ready?

Rin nods. "Ready."

"Paper… Scissors… Rock!" We both chant.

I play scissors, she plays rock.

Damn.

"Alright you can have the card."

Kakashi chuckles, and I can see his smile behind his mask. "Well I guess that means Obito and Hikari job. Well played, the both of you."

We both groan. "How do we decide who wins?" Obito asks.

"When I was younger-"

I flinch and turn around.

Immediately my mood sours.

"-We used to race to the training grounds to see who won."

Our group goes silent, our dango forgotten.

Just great… The Hokage has arrived.

* * *

><p>Eheheheheh... Hey look! An update! *hides under a blanket* please don't kill me with pitchforks and torches.<p>

I really don't have a good excuse as to why this was on hiatus for so long.

Mostly because I lost interest in the fandom.

Hopefully I can finish this story before that happens again.

On a side note: My writing style has changed a bit, so this chapter's a little messy. I wrote half of it over 4 months ago so LOL. I'll try better next chapter~~~ promise

Also I've forgotten a lot about the Naruto verse. I apologise if anythings incompatible with canon. Lemme know if you notice anything guys xox

_Curse Naruto!verse's timeline~!_


	12. Training V: Dealing with swords

The Hokage's visit had meant one thing. the old bastard was stepping up his game. Invading my private home in the middle of a celebration? He was sending a message. I had no idea why, but the man was reminding me that _he_ was the one in power.

Perhaps he sensed that something was different about me…

I had to be more careful.

And I had to step up my own game.

Which basically entailed badgering Shirakumo-sensei more more advanced moves and hurrying up my plan.

Obito and Rin stayed the night for a sleepover, which was pretty freaking awesome. It definitely helped keep my mind off worrying about the Hokage's plans. Kakashi seemed content enough with the situation. He spent most of the evening reading in his room. I wasn't mad at him for hiding away, he'd been there for the party. That was more than enough for me.

Both of my friends were more than happy to snuggle up in my unnecessarily large bed and I woke up with Rin's head resting against my chest and Obito's back pressing against my chest. His hair was an itchy mess at the tip of my nose and I couldn't help but sneeze.

That woke up the other two.

Luckily though, Kakashi must have gotten up early, because a tray with three bowels of miso was waiting for us when we finally made our way into the living room.

Turned out my birthday wasn't that bad after all.

**(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)**

So, one part of my plan wasn't going so well. "No."

"But sensei-"

"I said no and I will continue to do so despite how much you beg or plead or grovel. You best understand that now or I will not continue to train you." He stared hard at me a long moment before huffing. "You are not ready."

"Not ready? Sensei these exercises are all but a warm up for me now!"

"You may be excelling physically. Mentally though, you do not have the experience yet. You are a young shinobi. You are not ready."

I wanted to argue more, truly, but I held back. This would simply just put a bit of a speed bump in my plan, but there was still time. Enough of it. At least… I hoped so.

"Hai, sensei." I relented before giving him a low bow.

I had to find another way. Quickly.

**(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)**

Kushina was lazing by a stream of water and watching Itachi run through stances. Jurou was off trying to increase his chakra, climbing the highest trees with only his feet again and again. It was an easy day for us and I was done with my training for the moment.

"Sensei," I began carefully. This was the next step in my plan. Getting Kushina's focus off wasting time protecting me, and directing it elsewhere. "I have been thinking about what you told me you were doing for me. In the forest. About those who wanted to take me for my kekkei genkei."

_That_ got her attention.

"Hmm? What about it little one?"

"The time you waste on me would be better spent training Jurou and Itachi. You're a seal master, it's only logical you take Jurou on as your second apprentice." I paused, glanced and saw that Itachi was listening. Just as well. "That goes for every agent the Hokage has guarding me."

"Now, now Hikari. What brought this on again?"

"Jurou is worth your time just as much as I am. If I can defend myself I see no need for you to be wasting efforts to defend me."

Kushina simply smiled and ruffled my hair. "Aha! You are a little cutie aren't you?" She laughed and called out to Itachi. "Hey kid! Why don't you go and do some tree climbing with Jurou eh?" She turned back to me. "And how about you show me just how much you've progressed then, if you think you're so strong."

Before I could question what she was talking about, a flurry of kunai collide against my back.

As I stumble forwards, I angle my body to get a view on what the hell was going on. What I saw startled me, a shadow clone? When had Kushina had the chance…

The kunai clattered to the ground, and I felt my second skin made of crystal shatter. It dissipated into the air and I hurried to created my swords as the clone attacked again. Shuriken this time. They flew at me faster than I could track, and there was barely enough time for me to defend myself with my blades.

They grew in size as I surged chakra into them. Soon they were wide enough to block the shurikens. The weapons fell harmlessly to the ground, and I quickly shrunk my blades back to their right size. Kushina's clone was relentless though, and it threw out all of its remaining shuriken before charging at me. "Fūton: Shinkūgyoku!" She called

Well… crap.

I hurried to form the Ram hand seal. "Shōton: Kurenai no Kajitsu!"

Chakra exploded from my body with incredible force, and with it formed a dome of crystal around me. The technique managed to block all of the clones attacks, and I released it after wiping sweat from my brow. I heard Kushina murmur from behind me. "Not fast enough."

Shit.

Sure enough the clone vanished from sight and I felt something slam into my back. The force was enough to send me flying, and I slammed into a nearby tree painfully. The blow knocked the breath from my lungs, but I'd managed to brace myself by focusing chakra into my skin. It made it as strong as the crystal I fought with, but only temporarily.

I felt my chakra fade away as I sunk to the ground.

"Damn…" I swore. "So fast- There's no way."

No! I couldn't think like that. I had to stay strong, I had to be able to fight for myself, and for the future. This battle wasn't only to prove my strength, but it was to forge a better future for my teammates.

"That's the spirit," Kushina's clone appraised as I hurried to stand.

My close range attacks would be useless against her. Her taijutsu, agility and strategizing skills far surpassed mine. The clone had yet to use any fūinjutsu, so perhaps that was one less thing I had to worry about.

Think. I had to think.

If not a battle of the mind or body, perhaps…

"Aha!" I exclaimed. I knew what I had to do. I let my chakra spark out into the ground, and rapidly thorns made of crystal began to charge towards Kushina. She may surpass me in every basic shinobi skill, but she did not have my kekkei genkai.

The clone easily dodged my crystal, which I'd known would happen. As the thorns distracted the clone, I diverted some of my attention to forming a particular hand seal. _Ram_.

A moment later crystal particles surround me and I channel chakra into them. They condense into hundreds of crystal shurikens, sharper and stronger than normal shuriken. I then launch them at the clone who is still focused on the crystal thorns.

Then, to top that all off, I grow my familiar swords in both hands and leap towards her.

Only to feel chains wrap around my feet, and instantly drag me down, tying me completely.

Distantly I heard the clone explode.

At least my attack worked.

Incapacitated, Kushina walked up to me. Her gaze sharp and critical. "You focused on offense rather than defense despite knowing you would lose. It could have worked if you'd watched your back."

I roll over enough so I can see her face. "But I did sensei."

Then all of a sudden, I disappear, and the crystal clone in my place shatters.

I appear behind Kushina and hold my sword to the back of her neck. "I was hiding back here since I sent the shuriken. Couldn't you tell?"

Kushina laughs and it doesn't take more than a second for her to turn around and disarm me. I let her, and she stands taller as she looks down at me. "You've progressed dramatically in the past years Hikari. Maybe I will consider your words."

Then as she ruffles my hair again, I can't help but feel like maybe I'd done something right.

**(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)**

The next day Itachi and I arrive at the training ground around the same time. Kushina is there already and we quickly stand before her. "Morning my cute lil' genin! Today I'll leave you under the care of a clone, as I'm absent training Jurou and will be doing such for the rest of the week."

Well… shit.

"This must be our little secret however," the Kushina clone finishes with a wink and a tap on her nose. Huh. Interesting. I wonder what the secrecies about.

Itachi just seems bored. I doubt he'd bother telling anyone about the change in training routine.

"What will you have us do today sensei?"

Ah, Itachi. Always wanting to train.

The clone tells us to run laps around Konoha.

I sigh. "_Damn_…"

**(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)**

It's the third day training without Kushina or Jurou. The clone had vanished as well. Itachi was working on his technique against the training poles, and I was doing some push-ups with weights. I couldn't help but continue to glance at him as I worked.

He always had the energy to train, the patience to improve. It was easy to see how great of a ninja Itachi would one day become. Speaking of which… "Hey Itachi, it's your birthday soon, right?"

The little tyke doesn't answer me straight away. He finished his set of high kicks before blowing back his fringe with a puff of air and turning to me.

"June," He answers.

I purse my lips and nod. "Thought so. You got anything in mind for your party?"

Itachi stares and then approaches me. He sits cross legged and I quickly join him. His eyes are blank, revealing nothing. He'd been my teammate for long enough now though that I could easily tell he wanted me to say more. Obvious because he sat down.

If he'd wanted to ignore me, he simply would have.

If he had, I wouldn't have pushed the issue.

There was a fine line between annoying Itachi and understanding him. Sometimes I failed and crossed it, but that didn't seem so for the moment.

"Well if you wanted I could try and organise something with my brother. Maybe invite a few friends…" Itachi shifted ever so slightly. "Or you and me could just hang around and eat a bunch of sukiyaki with me. Maybe play some Karuta."

I waited for his response. Eventually he gave a very slight nod. "There is a party being hosted by my parents. It will have to be after that."

"So I'll pick you up afterwards then? Maybe around six?"

"Hai," Itachi stands quickly and bows. It's not long before he's back to practicing his techniques. I can't help but feel a little proud of what I'd accomplished. It was hard to reach out to Itachi, but there was not a doubt in my mind that it would be worth it.

**(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)**

On the fifth day without Kushina things are getting a little boring. There's only so many times Itachi and I can practice our techniques and run sprints. "You want to try your taijutsu against me? That way I can try blocking."

Itachi agrees and stands before me. Our difference in size isn't so great, given he's only two years younger than me. His attacks are precise and relentless. It's what I was expecting from him, after observing him train for so long.

He doesn't manage to break through my defence, but he does get a few hits on my unprotected limbs, mostly my forearms. The blows are fierce for a nearly-four year old. "I'm impressed," I tell him honestly as he leaps into the air and tries for a drop kick. I spin to the left and avoid his attack, then raise my forearms to block a punch to my face.

Only the punch never comes.

"Itachi?"

I glance up to see the boy looking out at the surrounding forest, his eyes are narrowed sharply. I try to see what he's seeing. What did he notice?

"Wait here," I tell him when I see a flash of metal. A sparkle of silver.

I sprint towards it at my fastest speed, and quickly grow my blades in my hands. Always treat things as threats, and _never_ underestimate them. If someone was here for me, I would face them head on and with all my might.

It was at the edge of the forest that I finally heard the sound of footsteps behind me. I skidded to a stop, just in time to see Itachi race past me.

"Itachi! No!" I shouted.

It was too late though. A giant ned woven from steel links fell from the sky landing on Itachi and on me. I quickly sliced at it with my crystal but that wasn't strong enough. Instead, I completely encased a section of the links with crystal. As I funneled in chakra the pressure increased, and soon the metal links shattered under the force.

I turned to Itachi and grabbed his arm. I was not gentle as I yanked the boy clear of the net, and heaved him with me as I dodged a flurry of kunai.

"Now don't make this hard on yourself. We won't hurt you if you come along with us quietly."

The attackers voice came from above, and I swore. More than one.

Not good.

I quickly formed a ram hand seal to help focus my chakra. I sent it streaming at Itachi, and soon he was coated in a layer of flexible crystal. He was safe. Now to get him out of here.

More kunai flew at us, these ones with some kind of chakra tail attached to them. I jumped out of the way, this time not worrying about helping Itachi. I wouldn't underestimate my enemies, or my allies. Sure enough, Itachi quickly slid out his own kunai and deflected all the projectiles.

Of course the enemies weren't focused on him, so Itachi was ignored as I raced deeper into the forest. If I could attract the ambush elsewhere, Itachi would be okay.

Before I could get too far away something shot up from the ground and latched around my ankle. I fell to the ground with a shout and landed harshly on my elbow. "Not cool dude."

"Got you," the man said. He'd popped up from the ground like a mole. No hitai-ate. Who were these guys? "Game's over kid."

Then suddenly he cried out in pain as a kunai lodged into his arm. It had a tag attached to it- a seal I didn't recognise. His hold on me slackened and I hurried to scramble away, protecting my injured arm.

I heard the man scream in pain behind me. Like he was being electrocuted.

After a moment I saw a streak of white among the trees. The other assailant. I didn't hesitate to duck right and start racing up a tree. Just in time too, because a man dropped right where I was, landing with explosive force as his attack missed.

When I reached the top of the tree I did a backflip and landed softly on the ground. The man was in front of me and hoisted a giant spear. "You're friends dead," I told him not caring if it was the truth. "You'll join him soon. Unless you retreat."

"Never," he hisses.

I huff and switch to an offensive stance, my swords reappearing. "That's your choice then."

Before I even had to attack, the man fell to his knees, and I noticed the kunai sticking out of his back. It looked the same as the one that disabled the other guy.

As I puzzled over what the seal was, Kushina walked out of the shadows. She had a smirk on her face. "Ay~! Hikari~ My lil' kunoichi, how are you?"

"Just fine," I reply. She slaps a tag onto the man's back and presses her against it to keep him down. "You saved me," I bow deeply. "Thank you sensei."

Kushina laughs and brushes back a stray strand of bright red hair. "I'm sure you would have been okay on your own Hikari but I wouldn't be doing my duty as your sensei if I let you be, would I?"

"No, either way I'm still grateful."

She moves forward and ruffles my hair. "Go ahead and get back to training with that little Uchiha. I need to deal with these two, eh?"

"Don't have too much fun," I warn her before rubbing absently at my arm. I'd also have to get this fixed up but first I wanted to check on Itachi first.

Kushina smiles down at me one last time before dashing off. I turn the opposite way and hurry to find my teammate.

Evidently, Itachi finds me.

He drops down, a blue-grey blur in the air. Itachi's second skin of crystal still remains, and I hurry to disperse it. It may be effective, but it's far from comfortable.

"You okay?" I ask as I watch the gem burst into nothing but glittering shimmers of magenta chakra. I also look the boy over. He seems alright. His clothes are a little dusty though.

Itachi just looks at me.

I lift my arm slightly, carefully as to not jarr it. "Just hurt my elbow. Sensei came to the rescue before anything got too intense."

He waits.

"If you're okay, I'm going to get this checked out now." I look him over one more time. "I don't see any injuries. You'd tell me if you were hurt right?"

Itachi steps forward and taps my shoulder. "I will accompany you."

I frown at him. It's not like Itachi to want to waste training time. There's something fierce in his gaze, protective. Ah. That's it then. He wants to protect me. With my injured arm, that's not a bad idea. Although I doubt anyone would attack me once I'm within the village. "That would be nice. Thanks Itachi."

Much to my surprise, Itachi gives a small smile at that.

**(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)**

Obito ends up helping me shop for Itachi's birthday. I need to buy groceries and also a gift for the boy, but I have no idea where to start. Obito's birthday was easy, a brand new set of kunai. What on earth would I get for Itachi?

"How about senbon?"

"He probably already has access to every weapon in existence."

"A book then? I'm sure a kid as smart of him would like reading."

I shrug. "Maybe. I want to get him something cool though."

"I'm sure he'll be more than happy just to laze around with good food for a few hours. Someone like him won't want more than that."

"The point of a birthday is to give gifts." I pause in front of an antique store. "Wait! I know."

I dash inside and hurry to find what I have in mind. It doesn't take long, and I quickly go to purchase it. Obito is waiting outside when I emerge. "You get something?"

"Yeah. Want to see?"

When he sees what I purchased, his eyes go wide. "Hikari that's-"

"Cool, right? Think he'll like it?"

Obito nods. "Definitely."

"Alright! Let's go get some food."

**(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)**

Itachi's party went off without a hitch. He was pretty quiet most of the time, and barely said a total of ten words that night, but I'd been used to that. The food was delicious and when I revealed the painting of Konohagakure set around the time the village was first established, Itachi seemed to be pretty damn happy with it.

I'd even gotten a hug out of him 'cause of it!

Now though, now we were back to training alone and running laps around Konoha. In all honesty, I was actually starting to miss missions. They at least broke up the monotony of training.

Although, it was nice to get the time to perfect some of my more 'newer' jutsu's.

More specifically, the Shōton: Suishō Meikyū no Jutsu, which I was sure the Hokage would just _love_ to utilise in the upcoming war.

Either way, it was a useful jutsu and I was extremely pleased to have remembered it.

How?

It all was coming back in dreams. Flashes of memories that never really made much sense. Some of the more recent ones were about a crystal release user like myself. It showed them making hand seals and the subsequent jutsu's that followed.

Helpful, but all around confusing.

The dreams raised a dozen questions for each new technique they garnered.

I started out small, the labyrinths barely spanning half of the training field even with all the chakra I funneled into them. It would take time, but with Kushina and Jurou off training, I had more than enough of that.

**(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)**

Obito had to cancel training with me this afternoon. His grandmother has fallen ill, and I promised to visit once I was done. So I was spending a lot of time working on increasing my chakra levels. That meant tonnes of tree climbing and even more jutsu's.

The labyrinth technique took too much of my chakra, so I focused on working on smaller things. This included the Shuriken Wild Dance.

Which was why I was now forming ram hand seal after ram hand seal and devastating the forest surrounding the training spot I'd found deep in Konoha's forest.

I'd figured that I'd be less likely to draw attention if I hid away somewhere secluded.

I formed the ram seal and channeled my chakra. It was almost innate now, the forming of the crystal molecules and the feeding of chakra into them. The sounds were familiar too.

_Thunk, thunk, thunk_, they would chime as they imbedded into the surrounding trees.

_Thunk, thunk, thunk_.

I sent wave after wave, pushing myself to the limits of my chakra.

_Thunk, thunk, thunk._

_Thunk, thunk, thunk._

My chakra was at it's end. "One more," I urged myself.

_Thunk, thunk, thunk._

_Thunk, thunk- CHINK!_

"What…?"

I immediately form my swords at the sound of crystal hitting metal. Someone was there, someone had deflected my attack.

Not good.

I was almost out of chakra, and my body felt like lead. If there was a fight to come, I didn't doubt that I would lose.

"Stay calm," I mutter to myself. There's time to run. But where do I go?

Back to the village?

Yes… but could I make it?

The sound of a snapping branch pushed me into action, and I quickly leap to the tree tops. The village isn't far but without chakra to boost my speed there's only so fast I can go.

Which is why it isn't much of a surprise when someone blurs past me and immediately block my path. I stop on the trunk before them, out of breath and exhausted.

Not scared though, I will never be scared in the face of my death.

"Who are you?" I ask. It's dark and the person in front of my is dressed thickly in disguise. Perhaps the mask is familiar, but it's too hard to tell. There's no obvious markings or symbols. No Hitai-ate.

The person tilts their head, then laughs. A deep, rough bark of laughter.

Make then.

"You don't recognise me, ey? You did offer me to visit after all brat."

Wait… "Fishy?"

"Ugh." The man scoffed but took off his mask. Sure enough, Kisame's cerulean face lay beneath. "You shouldn't call me that. It's disrespectful and I may just be tempted to kill you for it."

"Well what would you prefer? Fish-out-of-water? Dentists-worst-nightmare?" I stop and grin as he glowers at me. "I'm teasing, sorry. So what's up?"

"I'm hungry." Kisame glances out into the distance. "I also wanted to find a way to kidnap you. News reached Kiri. There's a bounty for you, alive. You're mugshot's floating around the… _darker_ streets."

"Ah." I shift weight and subtly reach for my kunai. "You'd better choose then. Food or bounty?"

"I could have both."

I grin and shake my head. "No. You're not here for the bounty."

"Oh?"

"If you were then we wouldn't be having this conversation. Which raises the question, why aren't you here to kidnap me?"

"I have no interest in shady jobs or pointless fights."

"Pointless?"

He gestures to me. "You would only be too easy to beat."

My pride stings, and for a moment I'm tempted to challenge him right here on the spot. That would be stupid though, so I keep my mouth shut. "So what brings you to Konoha?"

"Escorting a messenger."

"And why are you in the deep dark forests of our village?"

Kisame's grin turns positively feral, and he sniffs at the air. "I could smell you. Your blood… it's got this unique tanginess to it."

"What percentage shark are you again, exactly?"

The man is unamused.

I huff and cross my arms. "Alright. If you want food you've gotta stop acting so creepy."

"If I were you kid, I'd drop the bravado. It's unflattering."

Okay. The shark is an asshole and he's not getting free food.

Then again…

"If I give you food do I get to feel your hair?"

My question is met with a flurry of kunai thrown at my face.

I guess that's a no.

**(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)**

Kisame refuses to come inside, so I make the meal knowing full well he's probably watching from a tree somewhere. It makes me wonder why he's here… Here 'with' me. Is he looking for something? Trying to find a way to exploit my kekkei genkai like so many others?

Or maybe he's bored and looking for a young kunoichi to scare the daylights out of.

Too bad Kisame doesn't really scare me.

I finish up a huge helping of what were 'BLT's' back in my 'verse and bring a tray full of them out to the backyard with me. I'm barely seated on the cold veranda before Kisame appears faster than I could track.

"What… are these?"

"Dinner. Eat up. I'm not making you anything else."

Kisame sighs and doesn't eat until I take a bite and swallow. Even then, he picks up the sandwich like it might be poisoned or something. He must trust it though, because I don't doubt he watched me the whole time I prepared them.

"So?" I ask after he takes a bite.

Isn't this surreal. Kisame eating dinner with me.

He must have _some_ ulterior motive?

"It's good. I'll admit." He finished the rest of the sandwich in three big bites then grabs another. I'm suddenly very grateful I made so many.

He's eaten three BLT's by the time I finish my first, and the stars are out in the sky by the time we finish the rest of the food on the tray.

Kisame dusts off his hands and nods. "You're right. You are one damn fine chef."

"Thanks."

"You're probably wondering why I'm actually here."

I shrug.

He grins a toothy smile. "I want a sword, made from your crystal stuff."

I blink… "What?"

"The bounty sent out had a bit of information attached. Says you have these swords with you that are sharper than the finest steel and stronger than adamantium. You made them right? I saw what you did with your jutsu back there."

"I can't really make permanent swords," I tell him honestly. I'd never tried to make a permanent crystal that big. Normally forms of such size need a constant stream of my chakra to keep the gem from shattering.

Kisame doesn't avert his gaze.

"I suppose I could try."

The man shakes his head, grin turning utterly devilish. "I'm not giving you a choice," he says and unsheathes the sword on his back. "I'll be back for it next month."

He presses his blade against my throat, hard enough to slice the skin.

I roll my eyes. "You don't need to threaten me, sharky, I'll make you the damn blade you just have to ask nicely."

"I don't do nice."

I wait.

His smile drops, mouth thinning to a tight line. He sheathes his sword. "Can you do it?"

"Depends." I smirk, "How big do you like it?"

Kisame balks at my statement and then huffs a laugh.

The bastard turns and leaves without giving me an answer.

* * *

><p>New chapter woo.<p>

_Kushina thank you very much for saving little Hikari-chan's life._


End file.
